D&D Gamer of the Multiverse
by WhiteMoonxBlackSun
Summary: The adventures of Sariel Amastasia, a sun elf from D&D as she travels through the multiverse after gaining the Gamer ability. OC-insert (kind of SI). Massive crossover (mainly animes at the moment). Arcs: HP/KHR/DGM Next: LH
1. Character Profile

D&D Gamer

*Stats will not really be mentioned in story

*focus more on spell effect use than cost

*Most spells will likely not be used

Name: Sariel Amastasia

Age: 200 years

Race: Sun Elf (+2 intelligence)

Gender: Female

Alignment: Neutral

Class: Wizard

Subclass: Initiate of the Sevenfold Veil

Title: Incantatrix (gain Metmagic mastery)

Traits: Researcher (+20% of finding items), Over curious (-25% chance to flee when outclassed), Serene (+10 resistance against status effects), Skillful (+5% skill exp), Iron Will (+10 resistance against enchantment), Hardy Spirit (nullify death effect/drain), Low light vision (see surrounding 50 feet regardless of light)

Level: 1

HP: 140 (regenerate 1%/level + [Vitality/5]%)

MP: 500 (regenerate 1%/level + [INT+WIS/10]%)

Strength: 16

Dexterity: 14

Vitality: 14

Intelligence: 18

Wisdom: 14

Luck: 18

Agility: 12

Money: 500 000 gold pieces

Equipment

 **Head:** _Cowl of Warding_ : Protection from mind reading and certain status effects

 **Eyes:** _Eye Lenses_ : Enchanted with Arcane Sight. Toggled on/off

 **Neck:** _Amulet (pentacle with purple gem in center)_ : Arcane focus

 **Cloak:** _Shadow Cloak_ : Wearer becomes less noticeable

 **Ring 1:** _Ring of Solar Wings_ : Allows unlimited flight. Wings resemble light

 **Ring 2:** _Animated Force Shield_ : Ring creates a translucent disc that blocks attacks

 **Hands:** _Silk Gloves_ : Increase casting speed

 **Arms:** _Mana bracelets_ : Increase maximum MP

 **Body:** _Prismatic Robe_ : Gray robe that shimmers with rainbow colors. Increases potency of wards with veils.

 **Torso:** _Fur Vest_ : Adds to CON (defense)

 **Waist:** _Belt of Intelligence_ : belt enchanted to give INT boost

 **Feet:** _Swift Shoes_ : leather boots enchanted to increase AGI

 **Wand:** **11 2/3", Oak, Veela**

Oak signifies wisdom, endurance, protection, and authority. The veela hair as a wand core means that you are slightly unpredictable but very powerful.

Inventory

Gem of seeing

D&D Potions

Writing utensils

2 iron fans/daggers/staff

Various cut gems and valuables

Component Pouch (full)

*Bunch of other things too lazy to list

Skills List and Description

Passive

 **Gamer's Mind:** Allows user to maintain peaceful state of mind to logically and calmly think things through. Gives immunity to psychological status effects.

 **Gamer's Body:** Grants body that allows user to live life like a video game.

 **Wizard's Familiar** : Arcane bond that links creature to wizard. Familiar gains increased intelligence and ability to communicate with master. (For specifics, search elsewhere)

 **Fan Mastery:** Increases damage dealt by fan-like weapons.

 **Bow Mastery:** Increases damage dealt by bow-like weapons.

 **Meta-magic Mastery:** Grants ability to manipulate spell effects/requirements to a degree. Eases use of meta-magic skills.

 **Arcane Mastery:** Grants ability to use arcane spells of any school recorded in spell book. Decreases cost of arcane spells.

 **Reactive Warding:** Swiftly create a ward in response to an attack that user is aware of.

 **Double Ward:** When warding, user can layer two wards at once.

 **Twin Spell:** Spells act as if duplicated, aiming at target twice.

 **Language:** Ability to speak various languages listed in reference book.

-Common (humans)

-Elven (elves)

-Draconic (dragons/reptiles)

-Sylvan (fae)

-Auran (air spirits)

 **Spell-craft:** Knowledge of technical skill in magic. Aids in comprehension of content related to subject.

 **Diplomacy:** User is more persuasive while negotiating.

 **Silent Spell:** Cast a spell without needing to say the words. Decreases power of spell by 10%

 **Greater Spell Focus:** Effects of spells become more potent.

 **Corellon's Blessing:** Increases arcane mastery skill. Gains temporary stat boost when helping others.

 **Oghma's Favor:** Increases crafting skill and boost to Intelligence.

Active

 **Arcane Magic:** Use an arcane spell memorized/from spellbook

 **Scribe Scroll** : Creates a scroll that contains a spell (disposable item)

 **Extend Spell** : Spell effect lasts twice as long (if applicable)

 **Persistent Spell** : Takes twice as much effort to dispel target

 **Warding + Veils:** Create barriers of varying sizes that can be imbued with a color which adds a specific defense and an effect if crossed.

Red: Blocks non-magical ranged attacks (fire damage)

Orange: Blocks magical ranged attacks (acid damage)

Yellow: Stops gases/petrification/poison (electricity)

Green: Stops breath weapons (chance of death, poison)

Blue: Blocks divination/mind affecting (petrification)

Indigo: Blocks all spells (confusion)

Violet: All objects and abilities, disintegrate (shifted to random place+plane)

 **Kaleidoscopic Doom:** changes buffs to veil effects (red to violet)

 **Craft:** Takes materials and creates an item. Does not require recipe from reference book.

 **Seize Concentration:** Chance to disrupt spell casting within line of sight

 **Imbue:** Add a known rune effect to a piece of equipment.

 **Appraise:** Guess value of item

 **Interact Device:** Use/disable a device of mundane or magical origin.

 **Forgery:** Create a copy of something

 **Perform:** Play instrument, sing, dance etc. for an audience.

 **Observe:** See status information about the target

 **Dungeon Creation:** Create a dungeon that contains monsters. Able to customize monsters but not levels. Time dilation varies.

 **Portal:** Creates a door to a random different world.

 _Planned Multiverse Skills/Additions_

Harry Potter

 ** _Mana Mastery_** **:** Ability to manipulate mana in various ways and use Harry Potter magic

 ** _Magic Spell:_** Spend MP to use a spell from HP universe.

 ** _Potions_** **:** Ability to store potion recipes in book. Brewing process is smoother and faster.

 ** _New languages_** **:** Goblin

Hunter x Hunter

 ** _Nen Mastery_** **:** Gain ability to use nen. Decreases cost for nen skills

 ** _Physical Resistance_** **:** Decreases damage taken from physical attacks

Toriko

 ** _Cooking skills_**

 ** _Taming_**

 ** _Gourmet cells_**

Log Horizon

-additional summon

-craft specialization techniques

Rise of the Shield Hero

-Legendary shield (item)

KHR

 ** _Flame affinity: Cloud_**

Reference Book

Arcane Spells

Universal

 **Arcane Mark:** Finger acts as a pen to create a visible or invisible marking

 **Prestidigitation:** Do minor tricks (lift/chill/warm small objects) for 1 hour

 **Wish:** change reality to a certain degree with limits (heal ailments, undo single recent event, revive the dead, permanently improve stat, create super item)

 **Mage's Disjunction:** Dispels magic and disenchants magic items

 **Imprisonment/Freedom:** Entombs subject underground/releases subject

 **Permanency:** Make certain spells permanent

Abjuration

 **Alarm:** Wards alarm perimeter for 2 or more hours

 **Endure Elements:** Nullify effects of weather

 **Hold Portal:** Keeps door shut

 **Protection:** Counters mind control and increases overall resistance by 10

 **Shield:** Invisible disk increases defenses

 **Dimensional Lock:** Teleportation blocked for 1 day

 **Mind Blank:** Subject immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying

 **Spell Turning:** Reflect spells back at caster

Conjuration

 **Acid Splash:** creates throw able orb of relatively weak acid

 **Mount:** Summons light horse for a day

 **Obscuring Mist:** Fog appears in area obscuring vision

 **Unseen Servant:** Invisible force obeys simple commands/chores

 **Summon Monster:** Summon extra planar creature listed in reference book to fight for you (see list for available summons)

 **Gate:** Create a doorway that connects two known worlds

 **Refuge:** Alter item to teleport possessor to your location (temporary portkey)

 **Teleportation Circle:** Circle teleports contents to designated location

 **Trap the Soul:** Traps subject within an empty gem

 **Maze:** Traps subject in extra dimensional maze

 **Teleport:** Transport target to specified location/coordinates

 **Mage's Magnificent Mansion:** Door leads to pocket dimension with a mansion

 **Black Tentacles:** Tentacles grab targets within 20 feet of user

Divination

 **Detect:** Detect something in an area or object within 60 feet. (poison, magic, secret doors, undead)

 **Comprehend Languages:** Understand all written and spoken languages for 30 minutes

 **Identify:** Find properties and stats of an item

 **Foresight:** Causes a vision of impending danger

 **Discern Location:** Reveal exact location of subject

 **Arcane Sight:** Reveals magic effects and ability to see magic

 **Probe Thoughts:** Read subject's memories

 **Scrying:** Creates an invisible magical sensor that sends auditory and visual information

 **Heal:** Cure a portion of target's hit points, heal diseases/conditions

Enchantment

 **Daze:** Stuns a creature for 30 seconds

 **Charm Person:** Make a person your friend lessening hostility

 **Charm Monster:** lessen hostility of a monster towards user

 **Sleep:** Cause creatures within line of sight into magical slumber

 **Dominate Monster:** Control actions of a creature via telepathic link in target's mind

 **Mass Hold Monster:** All creatures within 30 feet are held in place

 **Power word kill:** Instantly kills a creature (Killing curse)

 **Irresistible Dance:** Force subject to dance

 **Break Enchantment:** Free subject from enchantment, alterations, curses and petrification

Evocation

 **Dancing Lights:** Creates four floating torches or other lights.

 **Sunburst:** Blinds creatures within 10 feet for 1 minute

 **Polar Ray:** Beam of ice deals cold damage

 **Ice Storm:** Deals ice damage in a cylinder 40 feet across

 **Meteor Swarm:** Four exploding spheres deal fire damage to targets in range

 **Mage's Sword** : Floating blade strikes at enemies

 **Sending:** Send short message anywhere instantly

Illusion

 **Ghost Sound:** Imitate a sound as a distraction

 **Shade Conjuration:** Copy a summon conjuration that is mostly real

 **Phantasmal Killer:** Implants illusion of target's deepest fear that has the chance to kill target due to fear

 **Screen:** Hides area from vision and scrying/other methods (alternate fidelius?)

 **Invisibility:** Target becomes invisible (up to 5 at once)

 **Dream:** Send message to anyone sleeping

 **Veil:** Change appearance of target (visual only)

Necromancy

 **Disrupt undead:** Deals damage to undead enemy

 **Touch of fatigue** : Touch contact cause target to lose strength

 **Energy Drain:** Decreases level of target by 5 for a week

 **Soul Bind** : Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection

 **Wail of banshee** : Harsh screeching noise kills targets in range of attack (up to 10)

 **Clone:** Duplicate wakes when original dies

 **Create Undead:** Create shadows, wraiths, specters or devourers

 **Control Undead:** Undead attack specified targets

Transformation

 **Mage Hand:** Telekinesis with weight limit of 5 pounds

 **Mending:** Repair broken objects

 **Message:** Can have whispered conversation at a distance

 **Open/Close:** opens/closes small objects

 **Shapechange:** Change into any creatures/forms

 **Time Stop:** Freezes time for 5 minutes

 **Polymorph any object:** change any subject into anything else (transfiguration)

 **Temporal stasis:** Put subject in suspended animation state

 **Control Weather:** Changes weather in local area

 **Keen Edge:** Sharpens weapon temporarily

 **Fabricate:** Process items into crafting materials (if applicable)

Summons

Elementals N Magic: Spirits of a particular element (will all look female)

-Air: Sylph fairy

-Water: Mermaid

-Fire: Salamander

-Earth: Wolf

-Various mundane animals


	2. Chapter 1 (HP)

**Becoming the Gamer & Meeting Harry Potter**

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

Somewhere in the Dungeons and Dragons universe, a female sun elf stood in front of a light blue, glowing magic circle. A small fox was seated on a nearby stack of books observing her master.

"Thank Corellon and Oghma that the circle didn't explode. Not much left before the portal is useable."

The fox looked up and replied, "I still don't get why you want to shift dimensions so much."

The elf sighed, "There is definite proof of numerous worlds out there. Just think of all the knowledge we could record and discover!"

"It has nothing to do with the chance of meeting a number of particular people?" The fox inquired wryly.

"Kurama!" The female exclaimed but added sheepishly, "Can you blame me? Somehow ending up here is already surreal enough. It would be foolish to give up the chance to visit a new realm.

"Sariel, you better be prepared for this."

Sariel had equipped her best equipment and with her dimensional hole had packed pretty much anything she could think of that would be useful in a situation. In addition she included a tome listing every arcane spell she could think of. She also left a note to explain her disappearance to her acquaintances.

"Kurama, come here, it would be horrible if we got separated."

The fox leapt onto her shoulder and with a final cursory check to ensure nothing was missing; the duo stepped into the circle.

With a flash of light, the room became empty, the circle fading away.

When Sariel opened her eyes, she found herself in a park. _Looks like normal Earth_.

As she raised a hand to cast a spell, she noticed a blue screen floating in front of her.

 **Welcome traveller and congratulations! You now have the power of The Gamer to make things more interesting. I am sure that one such as you knows how to use it :) In addition your tome is now a reference book: it will contain all the knowledge you accumulate upon your adventure for perusal access via 'Tome' command.**

 _Why am I not freaking out about this?_

"Ah, I just got the Gamer skill. Before that, where is Kurama?"

Sariel turned around trying to find her familiar. The fox was on the ground next to her.

"I guess while I wait I better check this. Options."

 **Subtitles: OFF**

 **Help: OFF**

 **Auto-Enter Dungeon: ON**

 **Mini-Map: OFF**

Sariel's eyebrow twitched, she quickly swapped all the options available except subtitles for the moment to see if they would be useful. The elf did not want see/hear double of conversations. Satisfied she said, "Status"

Sariel hummed as she gazed over her information. Occasionally tapping a particular word for more details. Overall she was very satisfied with everything and felt that she would survive most things intact.

Now her vision contained a circle to the top right of her sight that contained a map. It would be helpful to a degree but this world was not overly game-like and she had spells in case she got lost.

"Skills"

A new screen popped out and her eyes bulged. _How in the world are there so many skills there already?_ She then realized that her home universe was sufficiently game-like enough to be able to copy skills with some modifications. As she scrolled through the list, a happy grin appeared on her face.

"I can cast spells as long as I have MP to do so and I can pick any spells I want."

Sariel had been rather irritated in the past when she had to give up learning skills in some arcane schools. All her hard earned work had not been in vain. In addition she already had the **[Observe]** and **[Dungeon Creation]** skills unlocked as well as the skill to jump into another unknown dimension. She had a spell that could connect two worlds but only known ones.

"Inventory"

It seemed as if her dimensional hole had been combined with the inventory screen since there were a number of items already inside. To the left was her current equipment whose effects had changed slightly but retained their awesomeness.

 **[See first chapter for full profile and reference book]**

Kurama stirred and sat up rubbing a paw in her eyes.

"So where are we anyway?"

Sariel first explained the message she received beforehand. Kurama simply nodded her head.

Sariel closed her current window and said, "Tome"

Her book popped into her hands. The outside looked the same; a thick leather bound book but the inside cover had some new information.

 **This tome is now resistant to pretty much everything. Simply think of what you need before opening the book and it shall do the work for you.**

The book was closed and Sariel concentrated on divination spells before flipping to a random page. After a few seconds she found the spell she wanted.

 **[Discern Location]** The target was set as herself.

With a ping the results appeared in another text box

 **World: Harry Potter**

 **Country: England**

 **City: Surrey**

 **Street: Privet Drive**

 **Coordinates: #$# $#$**

 **Date: July 1** **st** **1993**

 **Time: 10:30 a.m.**

Sariel stared at the pop-up; it was a lot more detailed than she thought. Then she cursed silently, she would need to recheck the effects of all her spells sometime in the future.

"Well?" Kurama asked since it seemed Sariel was the only one who could see the screens.

"We're in Harry Potter and based off the timeline, between the second and third books."

"So I get to meet this spell caster you mentioned."

"Not yet, we need to do some research and see if we are in canon and if any clichés are in place. Then we can probably help out Harry probably derailing canon completely."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Kurama purred contentedly.

Sariel sweatdropped and then remembered that kitsune loved to play tricks and stuff. Before anything, Sariel cast the **[Clone** **]** spell to create a duplicate body in her inventory as a last case resort. Thankfully elves are long lived and she should manage to find a way to either stop or lessen aging process.

"Well we have a lot of things to do, I should make a list."

She reached into her inventory and brought out a piece of parchment and an ink pen and got down to work.

 **The List**

· **Scry on Dumbledore and Voldemort**

· **Find Sirius Black, maybe Pettigrew**

· **Watch Dursleys' and Harry**

· **Go to Diagon Alley (create a fake wand?)**

· **Check out Gringotts**

· **Find way into Hogwarts (teacher?)**

· **Learn HP magic and potions**

· **Explore and help people**

Kurama read over the list and raised an eyebrow at the final item.

"I assume that there will be people in need of aid since the wizarding world has its share of issues." Sariel shrugged.

She stood up, brushed her robes then realized she would probably need to become less conspicuous.

 **"[Veil]"**

The fantasy style clothing appeared to become a business-casual outfit. The wizard then moved to a more secluded area than a public park before bringing out the needed materials for her spell, mainly a mirror.

 **"[Scrying]"**

First up was Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Fortunately, he happened to be present talking to Fawkes while eating lemon drops.

"Let's see…the monitoring devices are still functioning. It's nice to know that my plans have been going without a problem so far."

Sariel had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Now all I have to do is make sure that boy stays under my control. He can take down Riddle and I get the credit. The masses shall look to me for guidance. Sirius Black may have escaped but he won't affect my plans."

He chuckled to himself while Fawkes glared and huffed angrily. The Sorting Hat sighed while shaking his brim.

Sariel cut off the spell and facepalmed. It seemed like Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard and fame obsessed with Fawkes either forcibly bonded or just connected to Hogwarts. _He's like a more successful version of Lockhart,_ *shudder* _I did not need that mental image._

"Well at least I have an idea of how to combat the situation."

Next up was Severus Snape, potion's master. The spell was reapplied but in addition to **[Arcane Sight]** to see if it worked. The man was in the dungeons finishing up a potion of some sort. Sariel noticed that the dark mark showed up as a black-green blob on the forearm.

 **[Observe]**

A window appeared.

 **Name: Severus Snape**

 **Profession: Wizard**

 **Title: Potion Master (+10 potion making skill)**

 **Traits: Child Hater, Spy, Bi-polar**

 **Status: Dark Mark (link to Tom Riddle/Voldemort)**

"Well it looks like Snape is clean, which means he is a menace. Seriously, hating a kid due to the parents he knows almost nothing of."

"That means I get to prank him." Kurama added gleefully.

Sariel then realized she forgot to observe the headmaster but decided to do that later. Next up on the list was Voldemort who was currently a wraith wherever he was and also afflicted with insanity. That would explain his plans/tactics during the book series.

The target then switched to Pettigrew who was with the Weasley family, whom were on vacation in Egypt. She observed them all but mainly Ron and Ginny to confirm other clichés. Both cleared out though their traits did explain some things. Hopefully Ginny's Fangirl trait would change or disappear.

Next up was Sirius Black, who was currently in dog form wandering in the streets of London. Sariel decided once she got Harry she would grab him and get him some help.

Finally, it was time to check the dreaded Dursley family. She wondered the extent of the neglect Harry had experienced.

The Dursley family was sitting down at the dining table eating lunch while Harry was busy in the kitchen. A number of **[Observe]** s later and a serene smile appeared on her face, which directly contrasted the angry atmosphere behind her.

Kurama cringed and backed away a bit.

The family was clean of enchantments and with some usage of **[Probe Thoughts]** Sariel learned that Harry was denied food, forced to do a lot of work and occasionally beaten due to his magic. In addition his magic had been bound along with the presence of the horcrux.

The scrying was cut off and Sariel and Kurama quickly planned a way to get Harry out of the house without any realizing until it was too late. In the end they decided to essentially con the family since the elf was sure that the fanon Potter Will was real.

Sariel stood and walked down the street towards Number 4 Privet Drive, stopping a few houses away.

 **[Detect Magic]**

Once again a screen appeared.

 **Magic: Yes**

 **-Monitoring Ward: connected to trinket in Headmaster office**

The sun elf was now irritated. It turned out that the so-called blood wards didn't even exist, though Harry had **Mother's Protection** as part of his status. Kurama jumped into her inventory temporarily. Straightening her back and plastering a smile on lips Sariel knocked on the door to the house. She also used the **[Screen]** spell in order to avoid tripping the wards and hiding her presence.

The inhabitants of Number 4 had just finished their lunch and enjoying the fact that they essentially had an unpaid servant when they heard someone knocking at the door. Harry was still busy washing the dishes so Petunia answered the door. She came face to face with a young woman with bronze skin, long black hair and silver eyes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Petunia asked, polite since the stranger didn't look like a wizard (freak).

"Hello, my name is Sai and I have a proposition to make for your family."

Curious, Petunia moved to the side and allowed her in. Sariel sat down at the table and politely declined tea.

Vernon joined his wife while Dudley was probably out with his friends causing mayhem.

"Boy! Get into your room!"

The black haired youth jerked then obeyed since the dishes were clean. Sariel's mouth twitched but she kept silent while cursing the man in her mind.

"Well? What you here for?" Vernon asked gruffly as he sat down.

Sariel cleared her throat and began to speak in a professional tone.

"Ahem, I am Sai and I am representing a new camp of sorts for troubled youths. I overheard that you happened to have a nephew that currently attends from some neighbors. I thought that you two would like the chance for him to shape up while not having to deal with him for the summer. Don't worry, the staff there have orders to be quite firm with the troublemakers. In addition the first summer is entirely free of charge, all you need to do is sign this permission form and you're all set. What do you say?"

The two Dursleys stared at each other silently; communicating while Sariel placed a sheet of paper and a writing utensil beside it on the table. During that time she also created an invisible shade of Harry's presence in the house as a fallback. Vernon and Petunia gleefully signed the sheet without really reading the thing and returned the page.

"Thank you for permission. Now all I need is the kid with his things and we are set to go."

Petunia stayed at the table with Sariel and asked a few other questions about the camp while Vernon went to get Harry. Sariel made up answers that implied that he would be treated rather harshly which evidently pleased them.

A few minutes later Vernon and his nephew showed up with his luggage and owl cage.

Poor Harry was having a slight panic attack due to lack of information. Feeling bad, she concisely explained the situation.

"Hello, you must Petunia's nephew. Your aunt and uncle have signed a permission form for a new camp for troubled youths. I am here to drum up attendance. Looks like your all packed up and ready to go?"

Harry paled and now looked even more worried then ever clutching his owl's cage to his chest.

Sariel and her new charge exited the house and Vernon shut the door but not before shooting a viciously victorious grin at Harry.

"Well then, let's get out of here. I don't know about you but seeing rows and rows of identical houses is slightly unnerving."

Harry returned her response with a weak grin and the two went to the place where Sariel had done her scrying.

The two sat down and Sariel wondered how she would approach this. The plan only really included getting the kid out of the house without detection.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Harry twitched but at the gentle look on the woman's face he haltingly explained.

"Um, well thing is I don't actually go to and my headmaster told me that I needed to stay at the Dursley's for the summer." He paused and peeked shyly at the lady, with an encouraging nod he continued. "I can't really say anything to detailed but…"

His sentence was interrupted by a growling stomach and the boy blushed.

"Have you eaten lunch yet Harry?" Sariel asked and the youth shook his head.

Sariel took out a picnic basket from her inventory and Kurama appeared as well. Harry stared at the basket then at her then blurted out, "You're a witch!"

"Actually she's a wizard kid." Kurama quipped from beside the basket.


	3. Chapter 2 (HP)

**Sariel and the Trip to Diagon Alley**

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

 _Previously on D &D Gamer of the Multiverse_:

Harry stared at the basket then at her then blurted out, "You're a witch!"

"Actually she's a wizard kid." Kurama quipped from beside the basket.

"The fox talks!" Harry exclaimed in response.

Sariel giggled at Harry's shocked face. " I guess you could say that. I am here to help you out. Don't worry there isn't really a new camp, it was a ruse for the Dursley's to sign away guardianship of you to me."

"But, the blood wards!" The rest of the words were left unsaid as he felt a malevolent presence but all he could see was the woman in front of him and her fox.

"Harry, eat first you will get your explanation. A growing boy needs his food. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Sariel." The serene smile never wavering.

Harry gulped and began to eat some sandwiches. Once the food was gone and the basket stored away the conversation began.

"I am sorry to say this but the only thing on that house was a monitoring spell linked to Hogwarts. Which was rather easy to circumvent since that old woman doesn't pay attention."

"Old lady? You mean Mrs. Figg? What does she have to do with this?"

"Well apparently she's a squib that keeps an eye on you as per Dumbledore's orders."

Harry was shocked silent by the information and Sariel wondered how much she could reveal before he had a meltdown. Thankfully most of the info would be better off told to everyone Harry's side. They chatted pleasantly in order to calm down the tense, nervous young wizard.

"Well then, let's go to Diagon Alley, visit Gringotts and buy you some clothes. I'll explain more when everyone is gathered together."

The trio stood and began to walk towards their new destination. A few steps later Sariel abruptly stopped.

"Wait, I can teleport us to the alley from here! Hold still for a second Harry."

She used **[Veil]** to create an illusion while dispelling her own. Afterwards the two silently disappeared from the clearing.

In the blink of an eye Harry found himself in a side street of Diagon Alley close to the bank.

"Well, I am new here so could you lead us to the bank?" Sariel asked.

Harry nodded his head and stepped into the street before he remembered that he usually got mobbed when recognized. Strangely enough, no one seemed to notice anything and the two arrived at the doors of the bank without problems. He stared quizzically at Sariel who smirked.

"I cast an illusion so the two of us look like a mother and child out shopping. Do you have your key on you?"

The boy nodded his head before walking in. The illusion was maintained though the goblin guards did notice the spell. A short wait later, the two stood in front of a banker.

"Yes? What do you want?"

Sariel cleared her throat; "Harry here needs to meet with his account manager while I would like to exchange some galleons."

The goblin stared down at Harry and replied, "Down the hall to Griphook's office then."

Inside said office was a goblin that Harry recognized working at a desk.

"Hello, Harry here needs an inheritance test done and to check some other things." Sariel explained while Griphook took out a small dagger along with a blank piece of parchment. Three drops of blood fell on the parchment before writing began to appear.

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Parents: James Charlus Potter – deceased**

 **Lily Evans-Potter – deceased**

 **Godparents: Sirius Orion Black – alive**

 **Alice Longbottom - comatose**

 **Holdings:**

 **Trust Vault: 10 000 galleons**

 **Family Vault: money, books, artifacts etc.**

 **Bindings: Infant block, 50% magic block, Horcrux**

Harry's eyes widened as he read down the sheet of paper. The goblin paled when he read the last line of the sheet.

"I take it you are able to get rid of all the bindings?" Sariel asked grimly.

Griphook yelled in his native tongue and movement was heard nearby.

Harry was then ushered to a ritual room inside the bank where the binds were removed via chanting and flashes of light; black smoke emerged from Harry's scar and fled screeching, deeper into the bank, towards the vaults.

The incensed goblins found the soul shard combining with another inside the Lestrange vault inside a golden chalice: the cup of Hufflepuff. In the end, the horcrux was exorcised and the pieces of soul destroyed.

 _That leaves the locket, the ring, the diadem and the snake._ Sariel mused.

Harry was still out cold from the magical surge and was lying on a bed.

"If it isn't too much trouble could I exchange this into galleons?"

Sariel checked her inventory and brought out a cut blue sapphire gem the size of her palm.

Griphook stared at the gem before paging someone to bring him some tools. Sariel heard a ping as she listened to the new language.

"The sapphire is of very high quality; beautiful color, cut and clarity. I can give you 2000 galleons in exchange."

Sariel tapped her chin; "I can take 1500 if you give some interesting or rare books."

"How about one of my language and some weapon/armor crafting?"

"Sold."

Sariel handed over the gem and was a given an enchanted money pouch with the agreed amount along with a small stack of books which went into her inventory. Harry awoke with a groan at this moment and sat up blearily.

"Good, you are awake. You still have things to go through."

After the negotiations Sariel had inquired about the Potter's will and learned that it had been blocked from reading in order to protect the Boy-Who-Lived from his enemies. The only to way to get it read would be for Harry to be emancipated via court or the family ring.

Harry grimaced at the prospect of an official trial. "I am not dealing with the Ministry right now. They sent me a warning for magic I didn't even do last year!"

The account manager nodded and brought out a ring, which was put on Harry's finger. Harry closed his eyes in bliss as magic soothed him.

"Well now that has been emancipated, the will can be read."

In short the will displayed their love for Harry. Various amounts of money were given to friends and also listed people to take guardianship of their son in case of their death, which did not include the Dursley family.

Harry raged for a short while before calming down and ensuring that the other terms of the will were followed. Once all the paperwork was done and dealt with in a way that no one would find out until it was too late, the pair visited his trust vault to withdraw some money. Meanwhile a number of owls flew off in various directions each carrying a letter with the Gringott's symbol.

They bade goodbye to the account manager and left the bank after reapplying the illusion. Sariel also reminded Harry not to blow his cover: a normal student attending Hogwarts.

Before starting their shopping spree, Sariel made a list of everything that they needed to be more organized.

 **Shopping List**

· **Clothes**

· **New trunk**

· **Books**

· **Ingredients**

· **Owl**

· **Wand**

· **Exploration**

"There we go, everything we should need."

First stop was Madame Malkin's shop for pretty much an entire wardrobe. Sariel listed off robes, shirts, pants, undergarments, socks and more with amounts to be picked up later. Harry stood on the stool for his measurements that hopped off and left the shop with Sariel to return in a few hours for the goods.

"I felt like that should have taken longer…"

"Well I for one do not want to spend hours in a clothing store so I stuck with the basics. Do you need any mundane clothes or something fancy?" Sariel asked.

Harry shook his head; "I should be fine for the moment."

The next stop was the luggage shop where Harry bought a three-compartment trunk with feather light and extension charms. The item cost about 100 galleons in total for including a security package.

The next stop was Flourish and Blotts where the two separated, Harry getting his schoolbooks while Sariel explored picking books that struck her interest. The end result for her was a large stack of books on varying topics. She spent nearly 50 galleons on the books and was looking forward to researching.

The shops after that replenished Harry's writing materials and other miscellaneous things needed for school. Potion ingredients were replenished at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where Sariel bought a kit with additional ingredients to experiment.

Sariel also bought a medium large tawny owl from the emporium with required care tools and food.

Finally came Ollivander's, Sariel was curious whether or not she would even get a wand. The scene was reminiscent of the book; she waved a number of sticks that did a variety of damage before taking hold of one that released a stream of purple sparks.

"11 2/3 inches oak with veela hair. Good for offensive magic and detailed work."

The elf paid the 7-galleon fee and walked out with her wand, happy that the wand would be useful in her current weak areas of magic.

"Well then Harry, is there anything else that you want?"

"Could we get some ice-cream?" He asked shyly.

The duo walked over to the ice cream parlor with many interesting flavors. Harry stuck with ones he recognized while Sariel tried one that was white and cream colored: vanilla-tiramisu.

Their conversation restarted while they were enjoying the frozen treats.

"While you are emancipated as a wizard, I am currently considered your mundane guardian. You can stay at my place for now. You would probably be spotted quickly if you stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer. Especially since there is a prison escapee on the loose."

Harry whom obviously was completely cut off from the magical world during the summer stared blankly at the information.

"Don't worry about. Many things will become clear once everyone is gathered together. Anyways could I ask you a favor? I want to set up a meeting with your friends and their families before school starts. If you could vouch for me that would be great." Sariel asked hopefully.

Harry bit his lip but nodded since the lady had been very helpful today and did not seem like a bad person.

The pair moved into an alleyway before Sariel used " _Mage's Magnificent Mansion_ " to create a door. Harry was amazed at the size of the house and the fact that it existed in a pocket dimension of sorts.

It took about an hour for both people to write their respective letters for the Granger and Weasley families. Sariel wanted to bring more but small steps at a time. The letters were attached to an owl's legs and the two owls flew out the window.

"Now then, while we wait for a response, we should set up a general schedule. Have you done all your summer homework?"

Harry shook his head embarrassedly, "No, my uncle…err Vernon locked my stuff in a cupboard."

"Well, you now have access to your materials and I shall not stop you. In fact, I may ask for some help over the course of the next weeks."

At Harry's confused look, Sariel elaborated, "I am a magic user but it differs from what you have learned which is why I bought all those books. For the pursuit of knowledge."

The schedule was hashed out: blocks of time would be dedicated to a particular subject in whom the two would try and complete as much of their objective as possible. Meals would be at the appropriate time as well as time to explore the surrounding area.

During this time Sariel was glad to notice that the tenseness and wariness bled from her young charge due to the change in environment. Under the right circumstances the boy would flourish as a great wizard.

It took a few days for a response to the letters they had sent to arrive so the two magic users busied themselves with study. Harry had finished his History and Defense work relatively easily. Sariel had learned **[Mana Mastery** **]** and **[Magic Spell]** through reading an introductory book. Unfortunately, her gamer skill did not treat spells like individual skills, instead, the newly learned skill allowed her to manipulate energy to emulate the effects with a more general skill entry.

In a nutshell, Sariel did not need words (due to **[Silent Spell]** ) but still needed wand movements when using the alternate focus (wand) since her pendant was not compatible. She could use magic without it but it took more time to prepare overall. In addition she needed to understand what the magic was doing to properly create the correct effect.

However she did get a passive skill when she read her potion's book. She could store potion recipes in her book and became more dexterous towards potion brewing. This was great since potions in her previous world were rather limited compared to this universe in terms of effect not to mention rather expensive.

The responses arrived after lunch. In short, Harry's friends were glad that someone had taken him from the Dursley's and the date for a meeting had been set up in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. The children would also meet up for shopping and fun.

The next few days passed by quickly as Sariel made preparations for the meeting and Harry continued with his work. Sariel also decided to act as a councilor of sorts to the boy that had gone through many dangers during his school life.

"So Harry, can you tell me about what has happened during your years at Hogwarts? I am quite curious about this school of yours."

Slightly relieved that he would get to vent to a neutral party he retold his various adventures at the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The events pretty much followed canon, with some added details that were not mentioned in the book. He talked about his unfair treatment in potions, the various end of year adventures and his friends. By the end, Harry felt lighter and calmer.

The day of the meeting arrived, but the attendees needed to finish shopping first. The large group walked from store to store, making conversation and the required purchases. Fortunately, there were no disturbances and the group hid the presence of Harry.

Sometime during the afternoon, the group entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom, I have a booking for 3 pm."

The barkeep nodded and guided the group upstairs to a conference room of sorts. Said room also contained secrecy wards and charms to keep conversation private.

Once everyone was seated, Sariel addressed the group.

"So as you all know, my name is Sariel. I am glad that all you have taken time out of your day to meet with me. I have some things to tell you that may not be welcome news. We shall start at the beginning, Harry?"

Everyone turned to Harry; he cleared his throat and started to explain.

"So I was cooking lunch for the Dursley's like usual when someone knocked at the door. It turned out be Sariel, who was pretending to a recruiter for a new summer camp. I got sent to my room after this but after a while Vernon yelled at me to grab my stuff and get downstairs. I was freaking out and then two of us left the house. We stopped in a clearing and ate lunch where she revealed herself as a magic user with her familiar. I learned that she tricked the Dursley's to sign over guardian ship and that there were no blood wards on the house."

Kurama appeared and lay languidly on the table, staying silent for the moment.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I checked; there only seemed to be a monitoring ward linked to Hogwarts. Though Harry definitely has protection from Voldemort from his mother. It just isn't connected to wards. Which is why I decided to bring Harry here, hiding in plain sight." Sariel interjected.

This prompted outrage from his friends who knew some details about his life at that place.

"Now I have information for you that should be useful but possible shocking. So pick between Dumbledore, Voldemort, Present and Future." Sariel listed off the options and looked expectantly at the group.

"Future?" Mr. Weasley answered questioningly.

"Well, I can say that the wizarding world will probably not last much longer the way it is going now. Newcomers are not welcome, which creates inbreeding and that causes a vicious cycle as more children end up born squibs. Sooner or later magic users will simply die out or get wiped out by opposing forces."

That caused a lot more noise to erupt and Sariel waited for them to quiet down.

"Wizard society is stagnate, corrupt and isolated. A number of them think they are better due to magic yet know nothing about the mundane world. There is also rampant discrimination in general and history shows us that it never ends well."

The Granger family nodded grimly.

"Change is needed which will most likely come from this generation." Sariel pointed at Harry and his friends.

She added some examples of what mundanes had accomplished compared to magicals to cement the idea. Sariel considered herself a catalyst for change, the inhabitants of the world needed to step up since if she made large changes they would not last.

"Next choice?"

"Voldemort." Harry stated firmly with minimal flinching from the rest.

"Bad news, he is still alive. Good news he's wraith somewhere with a snake. Also he is down three horcruxes, which leaves whatever others he has made."

That bombshell caused all the wizards to pale and Bill exclaimed, "Voldemort's still alive and he made those abominations?!"

People who did not know what said thing was were informed and joined the others in paling. Sariel clarified that the scar and a cup had been destroyed at the bank whereas the diary had been stabbed by a fang at the end of the recently finished school year.

"Also, the wizard population outnumbers the Death Eaters by a lot. If people defended themselves against attack, the cowards would think twice before raiding. People like them get worse when they feel as if there are no repercussions for their actions."

The group hashed out some ideas to increase security such as emergency portkeys, protective items and informative pamphlets.

The next topic for discussion was Dumbledore. Sariel stated flatly, "He is a manipulative old man with illusions of grandeur. He wanted to ensure that Harry stayed under his control so he could take the credit for defeating Voldemort and remain the hero of the masses."

This was obviously a bitter pill to swallow, but Sariel managed to point out arguments that were difficult to argue against in addition to proving that she heard the info from the man himself. By the end, people were at least skeptical of the man; a pertinent argument was his defense of Snape despite his poor teaching record and deportment.

"This information may sound unrelated but I assure you it is important. Remember when I mentioned that escapee, well his name is Sirius Black and apparently he betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and killed Peter Pettigrew. Suspiciously enough he never got a trial for his crimes and got sent to Azkaban. He is also listed as Harry's godfather."

Harry was shocked at the information; he had missed that part of the document at the bank due to the cleansing ritual.

"I also have information that Pettigrew might actually still be alive. Now, nobody panic okay?"

Sariel opened her inventory and brought out a small pearl which to the others looked it materialized out of thin air. Said pearl was thrown against the ground, creating a flash of light before a black dog appeared. The animal then changed form into a man who resembled a healthier version of a wanted poster.

-FlashBack-

During one of Harry's study times, Sariel left the mansion to track down Sirius. She divined his location then swiftly teleported. To save some trouble she used " _Trap the Soul_ " which trapped the target inside a gem.

Sirius understandably freaked out when an unknown woman popped out of nowhere and stuck inside something. Sariel returned to the mansion and released Sirius to have a conversation once she displayed no bad intentions.

She basically summarized what she had done; grabbed Harry from the Dursley's, planned to set up a meeting and found a way to get him cleared so that he could take official guardianship of his godson.

The two hatched out a way to get Sirius to the meeting without issue and reused the same spell for eventual dramatic effect. Sirius spent the rest of the time resting and healing off the effects of dementor exposure.

-FlashBack End-

Thankfully due to the prior warning, panic was averted though they were still wary.

Sirius explained the truth of the night, sowing more doubt as he revealed that Dumbledore had known he wasn't the secret keeper and that he could have easily arranged a trial for him. The godfather shared a touching reunion with his godson.

"You look like Prongs, but with Lily's eyes."

The reunion was cut short as Fred and George dramatically began to kowtow Sirius professing their unworthiness.

The twins revealed their worship of the prankster quartet (Marauders) and mentioned the magical map they used to sneak around. Thankfully people were a bit preoccupied with other matters to fully listen to their words.

"So, Ron is Scabber's at your house?"

The Weasley were rather confused but replied in affirmative.

"Okay can you get him, stun and place the rat inside an unbreakable cage?"

Mr. Weasley ended up apparating back home and returning quickly with said animal in tow.

"You have had this rat as a family pet for years longer than a typical rat's lifespan. He also happens to be missing a toe."

Silence followed as the dots connected themselves; the rat was very likely an animagus.

Sariel explained that this was proof that Sirius was innocent. Someone would contact Amelia Bones to set up a trial and interrogation. Arthur ended up being chosen since he worked at the Ministry. This would occur in tandem with the start of the school year so that Dumbledore would not be able to take action.

The group discussed other plans and ideas to improve the wizarding world.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here you go."

She brought out a pouch containing various accessories; bracelets, rings, earrings etc. "These are enchanted with magic to block mind reading and limited detection abilities. There are teachers at Hogwarts who regularly mind read students I think and I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to potion people's food."

The mind reading comment was a surprise to some which irked many since it was an obvious breach of privacy. Sariel also added that everyone would need to act deceptively cordial to the headmaster since he over reacted to hostility/rebellion. If you did not follow him, you were considered dark regardless of the truth.

Finally, Hermione asked a question that should probably been asked way earlier.

"How do you know all of this? Who are you?"

Sariel was silent as she debated what to say. In the end she decided to tell the truth while omitting unneeded details. She also asked for an oath of secrecy, which they obliged.

"I am a dimensional traveller of sorts. I come from a world rather different from here though it also has a different kind of magic. In my world, you are considered fictional characters. I got this information through reading said books, which are not completely accurate, and scrying."

Everyone was pretty shocked when they learned that in another world they were characters but that paled in comparison to the fact that Sariel was from another dimension.

Some other questions were asked which Sariel answered for the most part skirting over dangerous information. For example, the necromancy school of magic since the magical world had very clear-cut opinions on magic classification.

The wizards were surprised that divination was quite useful in comparison to what they were used to; sketchy prophecies and methods resembling fortune telling.

"Well this is why I wanted an oath. If the Ministry found out I would probably be captured, dissected amongst other unspeakable things. It doesn't help that I am a sun elf."

The last sentence was muttered but Harry overheard and gaped.

"But you look like a human!"

Sariel smirked, "In my world, house elves would be considered brownies or some other type of spirit. My brethren would be offended at what is thought to be an elf."

She flipped her hair, revealing her pointed ears.

"I hope that this allows Voldemort to be stopped earlier and the magical world modernizes at least a bit."

This prompted looks from the occupants.

"Well Voldemort gets vanquished in the books I read but not before a lot of people died and the war basically restarted."

Sariel refrained from specifying people since too much knowledge could be a disadvantage.

"Prepare yourself, Voldemort is not the only enemy you shall face as allies of Harry."

With that final warning, the people dispersed and headed home to prepare for the school year.

In the remaining time, Harry completed all his work to the best of his ability and Sariel continued compiling knowledge in her mind and tome. She had picked out any potions that seemed useful and ecstatically jotted out possible offensive applications of mana. Her classes had focused more on defensive spells and an opportunity to become more well rounded was too good to miss.

Sirius and Harry also bonded through chats about his parents and other stories of their school days. The man was not surprised by Harry's affinity to broom flying and vowed to make the Marauder legacy an amazing prankster.

They also hatched a plan to smuggle Sirius into Hogwarts to watch over his charge. Sariel would morph his animagus form to a small puppy to lessen suspicion since their wizards only had one form and transfiguration was not permanent.

Sariel's spell on the other hand would last until it was dispelled, thanks to some minor effect tweaks due to metamagic. She did feel bad that she couldn't teach the others her brand of magic due to differing systems.

Finally, the day had arrived; Harry and Sariel left her mansion and went to the train platform. Meeting up with the Grangers on the way there. Sariel had studied up on runes and managed to secure a basic defense ward around their home.

The parents waved farewell to their children as the red steam engine traveled into the distance.

"Well then I have to get to Hogwarts."

Sariel disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared at the school gates. Moments later Hagrid opened the gates.

"You must be the person Dumbledore mentioned would be visiting and helping out this year. Come in."


	4. Chapter 3 (HP)

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

 **Chapter 3 Sariel and the First Few Days**

 _Previously on D &D Gamer of the Multiverse:_

Sariel disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared at the school gates. Moments later Hagrid opened the gates.

"You must be the person Dumbledore mentioned would be visiting and helping out this year. Come in."

-FlashBack-

 _How am I going to get myself to Hogwarts? I could be a teacher but then I would be too busy with marking and teaching. Maybe I could paint myself as a foreigner hoping to broaden their horizons?_

After some more thought a plan created itself with added input from Kurama who had come out of inventory after a nice nap. Sariel sent a letter to Dumbledore asking if she could lodge at Hogwarts for a year as part of a learning experience. She also added that she would help out the teachers without needing pay. Sariel cited examples such as holding study sessions, acting as an aide and other general duties to alleviate the teacher's workload.

Her tawny owl flew off letter in talons and the elf waited eagerly for a response. She was sure that the request would be granted since Dumbledore had an image of an eccentric but very kind old man.

 **Dear Ms. Sariel,**

 **I would be delighted to allow your stay at Hogwarts this school year. I am thankful for the help that you have offered, as are the other teachers. Please arrive at the gates where the gatekeeper shall meet you and escort you to the school.**

 **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

-FlashBack End-

The castle was as grand as it had been described. Professor McGonagall greeted the guest and guided her to her quarters.

"Here is your room. Don't forget to set a password. We shall be having a teacher's meeting prior to the student's arrival to introduce you to the staff."

Sariel set up her password in elvish as an extra precaution before following the deputy to wherever the staff had their meetings.

The conference room was already full with some chatter occurring. When Sariel and Minerva sat down Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well then I would like to introduce Ms. Sariel to you all. She will be staying at Hogwarts for the year to experience what the school has to offer. In addition she is offering any aid she can give to the teachers."

Sariel waved, smiled and introduced Kurama. She then elaborated when faced with quizzical gazes. "Nothing too complicated. I could set up a supervised study area or maybe help out in the classes as an aide of sorts. I could help with marking provided I have an answer key. If you're very busy I could maybe take over the younger years if I am capable."

The teachers seemed okay with the idea. Sariel would sit on classes each day, occasionally helping the teacher if the need arose. Dumbledore mentioned that the new defense professor would probably ask her to sub some of his classes with ready-made lesson plans a few days per month.

Soon after the meeting was adjourned the teachers moved to the Great Hall to welcome the students. The doors opened and returning students moved to their respective tables while new ones were lined up for sorting.

Sariel noticed Harry and his friends, all of whom looked very pale. _Must have been the dementors, hopefully those things will be called back very soon_. The group did not notice her at the head table and she looked forward to their surprised faces.

McGonagall brought out the hat and her list; the former began to sing.

(Insert rhyming sorting song)

The sorting went through without delay, the newcomers distributed equally across the houses. Dumbledore stood to give the start of year announcements.

"Good evenings to all of you! To new students; welcome! To our old students; welcome back! Hogwarts begins yet another year of magical education. Before the feast begins, I have announcements to make. As usual, a list of prohibited items is posted in Mr. Filch's office. The ministry has also posted dementors as guards around the school due to a dangerous prison escapee. In other news, we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, everyone please welcome Mr. Remus Lupin."

The man stood smiled to the crowd.

"We also have a visitor who shall be helping around the school for the year, Ms. Sariel Amastasia."

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at the lady currently standing up. Sariel on the other hand smiled impishly and waved while Kurama was perched on her shoulder for the moment. She glanced over at the headmaster before addressing the students.

"Hello, I guess I can be considered an aide of sorts. I will supervise a study area during the year in an empty classroom near the library. If anyone needs any help I can lend an ear and/or pass the message to the required channels."

Dumbledore finished the speech with, "Now, let the feast begin!"

The tables became laden with food and drink causing the famished students to begin eating. Sariel and Kurama tried a little bit of everything since most of the food was exotic to her.

The teachers had light conversation while eating and Sariel took the chance to try and specify what kind of duties she would end up getting. The end result was that she would supervise the study area for a few hours after dinner, act as an extra pair of eyes/hands in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, be an observer in the other classes and possibly help with marking depending on the assignment.

Thankfully she still had ample time to peruse the extensive library and explore the castle undetected with an invisibility spell. Once the students were full, the food disappeared and the prefects escorted their new charges to the dormitories. Harry and company met up with Sariel to the side outside the Hall.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Hermione giggled and replied, "Well it most definitely was a shock."

"Are you three okay, you looked very pale at the opening feast."

"There were dementors on the train but the new professor chased 'em off. Harry had a bloody nasty reaction to the things. Also gave us some chocolate."

Sariel nodded in sympathy, "I heard those things suck at any positive emotions and try to eat your soul."

She then clapped her fist to her palm. "Oh I forgot to mention this earlier but I wanted to give my owl to your family." She looked at Ron.

"I only really needed it for those initial letters and I will not be staying for too long anyway. I think your family could use a new post owl since your rat… Could you tell the rest of your siblings and probably send a letter to your parents about this?"

She trailed off and Ron turned red while nodding.

"Well then, you three should be off. Classes begin soon and one should not pass up on sleep."

Sariel separated from the trio and returned to her room. She did a cursory sweep and ensured that there were no portraits inside as well as other things. She then sighed then flopped onto her bed.

"Do you think this is alright Kurama?"

The small fox raised her head from her paws, "Don't worry too much. No large changes have taken effect yet. Besides, you aren't really injecting yourself into the story."

The elf felt relief due to her familiar's words. She hoped that the house divisions would lessen during her stay and that she could subtly improve the story. Her mental to-do list was not complete and she looked forward to furthering her research into the world's magic system.

Sariel fell asleep with a smile on her lips and Kurama curled around her.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindors chatted amongst themselves before bed in the common room.

"What do you think of this year's defense professor?"

"Did you see that new aide?"

"Are you going to check out the supervised study area?"

Harry sat with his friends and his puppy Snuffles in some comfy armchairs.

"It should appear on the front page tomorrow right?" Rom whispered to his friend and Harry nodded.

"Thankfully, he got a private meeting with the head of MLE (magical law enforcement) to plead his case."

"I wonder if Ms. Sariel would be okay teaching History of Magic…" The two boys turned, looking quizzically at their bushy haired friend.

"What? She would almost certainly do a better job then Professor Binns. Everyone always falls asleep within minutes. I also think the study area is a good idea, Madame Pince enforces complete silence and the common areas are usually too loud. Students from different houses also get the chance to socialize to a degree."

"Well she did predict that the divisions in the magical world would eventually tear it apart. Best place to start change is with the new generation." Harry noted.

"Hopefully we have a calm year."

Third year also marked the start of electives. Unlike in canon, Sariel managed to influence their elective choices. Hermione still picked them all and received a time turner though the others did not know that. Harry picked CoMC and Runes since he became interested in languages over the summer. Ron had also picked CoMC but also picked Arthimancy as Sariel had introduced him to some math problems over the break.

Snuffles, also known as Sirius Black was glad that he would be declared innocent and possibly reconnect to his old friend.

The group went to bed looking forward to the bombshell that was about to be dropped on the public.

The next morning a storm of owls bearing the Daily Prophet flew into Hogwarts. Numerous gasps of shock were heard as students and teachers read the front headline.

" **Sirius Black Innocent! Confession of Peter Pettigrew!** "

The article revealed that Arthur Weasley had brought in a rat to the DMLE who turned out to be an animagus, the supposedly dead Pettigrew. A quick interrogation revealed that he had been the secret keeper and had framed Black for the crime. Amelia Bones had dug and found a lack of court records adding to the scandal. She also revealed that Black had met with privately to ascertain his innocence. Sirius Black was declared innocent and received reparations for illegal detainment.

Dumbledore managed to calm the students despite being worried himself since this meant that Harry would not need to stay with his muggle family. His plans had been derailed though still salvageable, at least to him.

The students worriedly talked amongst themselves while Sariel asked a question.

"Does this mean that the dementors are not staying at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "I am not sure, technically they should but I do not know when the ministry will come deal with it."

Sariel grimaced, if need be she would use a spell to control their actions. The students would be safer from the dangerous creatures. Breakfast continued on and the students left for their classes. Sariel moved to the library since she had the day free.

The library was as amazing as she had imagined, a sea of bookshelves filled the large room, beckoning her forward. The librarian outlined basic rules and then returned to her desk. The elf spent a while simply exploring the library, seeing what kind of topics were available for study.

Sariel found a table in a corner and stacked a number of books down. The rest of the day was spent reading, taking notes and stealthily making copies of the most interesting/useful ones using her **[Magic Spell]** skill to emulate a replication charm. Those books were automatically placed in her inventory. She even managed to get into the Restricted Section for some books as well.

Sariel was very happy; she had a thorough potion recipes collection, notes of runes and copies of books on rituals and other more esoteric uses of magic. She had to a bit careful about those since people on both sides reacted strongly against what they perceived as wrong.

She was happy to help out the 'Light' but was also very glad that she was going to visit another world by the end of year.

Sariel also visited the kitchens (once she found its location) to offer some recipe books for the house elves. The beings were ecstatic since their menu was quite limited and more than one student had complained.

At dinner, Sariel with prior permission addressed the students, "As you had heard yesterday, I shall be supervising a study area near the library, all houses are welcome to join. Students interested please stay behind so that I may escort you there."

The group ended up being quite large most likely due to curiosity containing mostly students of the houses other than Slytherin.

 _Well this is a start_ , Sariel thought as she ushered the students to the room she had prepared.

As the door opened, the students shuffled in.

"Here it is. There are copies of all the schoolbooks sorted by year over by that bookshelf. We also have a table with some light snacks incase anyone gets hungry. Now a few rules: no fighting of any sort inside here or I shall ask a professor to dock points. If it gets bad enough you may get a detention. This is a place to interact with students across houses as well as a place to get help if needed. I hope you take advantage of this room over the year."

Sariel finished speaking and then moved over to her desk. Some students left but others sat down, brought out their books and began to work, occasionally discussing with their neighbors.

Harry, Hermione and Ron approached Sariel's desk.

"Hello you three, how's going? What do you think?"

"This is great, I can work in relative peace and this will be great for future group assignments." Hermione gushed enthusiastically while the two boys grinned at their friend's words.

"That is good. I hope that the students get to know each other better, house unity and such. I just hope that I will be able to help students with questions they may have."

The free study session was a success with no interruptions and the students seemed interested in spreading the word and returning. Part of the reason may have been Kurama, since Sariel had seen a few girls petting the fox.

At nine, the students were forced out and returned to their dorms while Sariel and her familiar returned to their rooms.

"Sariel, can I go have fun now?"

Sariel grimaced at the power of her fox-cub eyes and agreed, though she now was worried about the chaos that may have been unleashed upon the school. The Weasley twins already caused enough trouble.

"Why don't you team up with Harry, his godfather did start his teachings over the summer."

Kurama grinned and raced towards the Gryffindor dorms to find her new partner in crime. Sariel wondered if the two pairs would end up teaming up to form the next generation of Marauders or if there would be a prank war first. Shrugging, she prepared for bed. Sariel looked forward to the next few months; full of learning and planning.


	5. Chapter 4 (HP)

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

 **Chapter 4 Classes and Summer Vacation**

 _Previously in D &D Gamer of the Multiverse:_

Kurama grinned and raced towards the Gryffindor dorms to find her new partner in crime. Sariel wondered if the two pairs would end up teaming up to form the next generation of Marauders or if there would be a prank war first. Shrugging, she prepared for bed. Sariel looked forward to the next few months; full of learning and planning.

The months passed by quickly. The twins and Harry had each pulled off some pranks before teaming up with Kurama. The teachers had bemoaned the next generation of Marauders at one of the teachers meetings.

Sariel continued the study room/session which now included all four houses (mainly lower years). The divisions between the houses were slowly disappearing as preconceptions were smashed to pieces. She was a welcome sight to many teachers since the daunting task of marking was made more tolerable.

She also made History of Magic interesting despite her need for the textbook while lecturing. It turned out that Professor Binns did not pay attention to anything while lecturing so Sariel simply relocated to the classroom next door.

She even ended up taking over some of Snape's classes fo the younger years since he was busy brewing a volatile potion. One of which ended up being a first year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

-Flashback-

The young students walked into the classroom and quietly took their seats, looking curiously at Sariel sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Hello students, my name is Ms. Amastasia and I shall be substituting for Prof. Snape as he is currently very busy."

Sariel took attendance, reviewed her lesson plan then started to speak.

"This class shall teach you the art of potion brewing. You will not require your wand, only a steady hand and a willing mind. Some may scoff at this subject but one can do many things with a potion from causing death to saving lives. I will not tolerate tomfoolery in this class. A live example of the consequences will be shown today."

Sariel paused, glancing around and meeting the determined students faces.

"Okay first things first we have a few things to review before starting. Everyone has a copy of Potion-Brewing Basics?"

The entire class stared confusedly at her. Sariel blinked, she was sure that the title would have been on the list. The book was a gold-mine of information.

"Well then don't worry. Ahem, there are many different ways to prepare ingredients such as dicing, chopping, crushing and slicing amongst others. These methods have an effect on the potion and its ingredients."

She grabbed some roots and explained details while visually showing the differences between preparation methods.

"Make sure all of you follow the instructions listed otherwise the potion could be ruined or your cauldron could explode."

To demonstrate, she brought out a cauldron with an almost complete potion.

"The instructions for the Boil Cure potion specify that porcupine quills to be put in the potion after removing the cauldron from heat. Watch what happens when this is ignored."

The bubbling cauldron sat at the front of the room. Sariel set up a ward before throwing the quills in and retreating a few steps.

The potion started to froth before promptly melted, leaving the immediate area covered in hot liquid and metal pieces.

"I hope this serves as a warning to read the instructions and to not fool around. You have all done well today. Class dismissed."

The students filed out after calming down. Sariel had no idea how fast the rumour mill would circulate about what she had said.

Apparently, very few students knew about the book she had mentioned. Slews of owls left to order a copy of the useful book over the course of the next few days and weeks.

-Flashback End-

Thanks to the book, a number of students had rasied their grades and now understood more clearly the brewing process. Snape was happy that the 'dunderheads' had improved.

On another note, it seemed that Dumbledore's lemon drops had gone missing. Kurama lookedly innocently at her aster when questioned about it.

Sariel had also talked to the Weasley twins and managed to persuade them to pay more attention in class to improve their prank ideas.

She made a deal with them and Harry's friends: if they managed to get mostly 'E's and 'O's she would get them a reward, within reason. That seemed as ample motivation for schoolwork.

Sariel was glad that a few subtle changes here and there could have mych larger, eventual results. The students were more untied, the teachers had a load off their shoulders and hopefully everything would turn out fine.

Occasionally, during her free time Sariel would visit Knockturn Alley to see what kind of place it was and to help out if she could. She ended up creating a shelter of sorts for the lsot and shunned. She also decided she could ensure that Harry and his friends would not become prejudiced to the best of her ability.

Fortunately, Dumbledore had not noticed Snuffle's true identity or the fact that his followers were slowly shying away from him.

Christmas was a nice time. Harry and friends had stayed at the castle so that Dumbledore would believe that Sirius needed time to heal. He would get the impression that he still had the upper hand since he would believe that Harry did not know of his godfather.

Gifts were given and received, Sariel got an ornate journal for additional research notes. She had gifted Harry with the magical equivalent of contact lenses amongst other things. Harry only relaly ised them during sports or other activities in which glasses would be a hindrance.

During final testing, Sariel remembered the Room of Requirements and the diadem contained within. The horcrux sent out compulsions to put the cursed object on but due to Sariel's **[Gamer's Mind]** they had no effect.

She placed the cursed diadem in a silk pouch before heading over to Gringott's for a cleansing. While there she brokered a deal of sorts allowing Hogwarts ownership of the founder's artifacts (though they would eventually return to the goblins). Sariel also got to practice Gobbleygook and get some tips on metal crafting.

The end of the school year had been reached and the students returned home. The Dursley family were at the platform glaring angrily at Harry and his entourage.

Sariel walked forward and politely asked, "Who are you?"

Vernon growled, pointing a pudgy finger at Harry. "None of your business, we are here to pick up the boy."

"Why is that? You are not his legal guardian. is his godfather and Harry shall be staying at his place."

Sariel informed placidly.

Vernon opened his mouth to say something rude but Sariel's saccharine smile unnerved him. He quickly left after realizing that Harry would no longer be his problem.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and everyone said their goodbyes. Sariel walked over to Sirius and tentatively asked,

"Is it alright if I stay with you two over the summer? I know that you just recently reunited with your godson…"

The rest of her words were cut off as Sirius replied.

"No worries, besides you were the one who started all this anyway. Oy, Harry, any objections?"

Harry shook his head while smiling as the trio headed to 13 Grimmauld Place.

The inside of the house was rather dark and dusty, nothing some elbow grease and magic could not fix. The quiet was interrupted as a painting of what Sariel assumed to Sirius's mother sprang to life and began screeching about tainted blood, family shame etc. Sirius shouted back and the noise level increased.

Sariel sighed and waved her hand, channeling mana to silence them both.

"You two need to have a civil conversation for once. The two of you are adults so stop this petty squabbling. If need be I shall mediate, now Mrs. Black you may start."

The painting talked about Sirius's refusal to follow his family and how Voldemort would get rid of the muggles so that magic users would rule.

Sariel refuted that by revealing the number disparity between the wizard/witch and muggle populations. She also unveiled the truth about Voldemort, how he was a half-blood born from a muggle and a squib.

After that Sirius started his side of the story, showing his dislike for the extreme parts of the family doctrine followed by his current anti-Dumbledore stance. He had been unfairly incarcerated due to the old man.

Their relation had started to rebuild after that relatively calm conversation. Walburga was okay with Harry sicne was at least strong magically and had old blood. The final nail in the coffin was revealing the truth about Regulus's death and the locket.

"You mean Regulus got killed trying to steal one of Snake-face's horcruxes?"

Sariel nodded and asked to Sirius to call Kreacher, who appeared muttering rude remarks.

"Kreacher, you have the locket Regulus entrusted to you, correct?"

The old elf started to wail about failing his duty but eventually calmed down enough to bring out the locket. Sariel used **[Mage's Sword]** and readied the floating weapon.

"Stand back. Harry can you open the locket with Parseltongue?"

A hiss later the locket clicked open and a shade appeared. Before it could say a word, Sariel stabbed it with her spell. Thankfully, the magical nature of the sword managed to destroy the cursed trinket.

A quick **[Mend]** spell later and the locket was good as new and curse-free.

The next few days were spent fixing the house, helped by Kreacher who had become friendlier. Test results ended up arriving by owl soon after. Everyone had gotten the required grades and so Sariel spent a day gleefully shopping, packaging and sending off gifts. Each person received a pouch with 10 galleons along with something special.

Harry: Compiled book of Potter family history

Ron: New wizard's chess set

Hermione: Special Edition Hogwarts: A History

Fred+George: Prank book written by the original Marauders

Neville: A rare potted plant and some seed packets

Luna: Plushy of a Crumple-Horned Snorkkak

Ginny: Magical dreamcatcher

Percy: Summer internship at the Ministry of Magic

The Weasley family was a bit uncomfortable accepting the gift but Sariel smoother things over by stating the items were rewards for their hard work at school. That distracted the parents who were rightfully proud of their children. The summer passed by peacefully, Sariel continued researching various subjects while Kurama had fun plotting with Sirius.

Sariel also took a few hours to scry the location of the ring in the Gaunt shack. She teleported over and broke down the wards by using her magic to strike at the weak points.

Once she found the box with the ring she cast **[Break Enchantment]** to get of the compulsions along with a decaying curse placed on the ring. She managed to exorcise the soul shard and returned to Grimmauld Place, giving the stone to Harry.

"Keep ahold of this. It's a family heirloom."

It ended up being placed in the family vault for safekeeping.

Partway through the summer, everyone was invited to the Quidditch World Cup being held. Sariel warned them about the likely Death Eater attack and some security measures were added for themselves. Unfortunately, the Ministry would not believe that the DEs would attack so there was little they could do on that front.

The group met up on a hill in the early morning and had their first experience with portkeys. Sariel was fortunate to land on her feet with Kurama on her shoulder. The teens still needed some practice as they landed in a heap.

The group found their campsite with little trouble and began to set up the magical tent. While this was occurring Sariel remembered to give the twins a warning.

"Be careful of whom you bet with, some might not pay you back."

The two nodded, surprised that she had known of their plans.

The group made it to their seats though they crossed paths with the Malfoys which resulted in a short, tense conversation.

The Quidditch game was face paced and the stands were filled with cheering fans. The Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum caught the snitch but Ireland won the match in the end. Celebrations continued as the teens went to bed. Sariel remained alert, since the attack was supposed to occur relatively soon.

A few hours later, Sariel shook everyone awake.

"Hurry! The area is under attack! Everyone get to the portkey!"

Everyone hurriedly woke up and as a group grabbed their wands while exiting the tent. Panicked people were running as a group of masked wizards caused havoc.

After ensuring that the group would be alright, Sariel rushed towards the source of chaos, revealing a number of mundane campers being attacked.

She glared at them and activated **[Seize Concentration]** the strength of the skill seemed temporarily bolstered by her emotions.

The enemies' spells fizzled out, taking advantage of their surprise Sariel cast **[Teleportation Circle]** relocating the victims to safety. She then maintained her ability while backing away. The masked wizards apparated away since their spells had been stopped by someone.

Sariel met back up with the others before heading home. The Daily Prophet's front page was about the attack, showing a picture of the partially ruined campground with the Dark Mark floating in the sky.

A bit worried, Sariel decided to sue **[Foresight]**. She saw a vision of Harry dueling against Voldemort at a graveyard. Barty Crouch Jr. replaced Pettigrew in the scene. So Harry would somehow end up being sent to the graveyard and once again face off against Voldemort.

 _He won't be alone._ Sariel though as plans started to take shape in her mind.

There were still a few eeks left before school started again, Sariel would continue with her aid position to keep an eye on things. She went to bed, not realizing that the next morning would be filled with surprises.

The next morning Sariel awoke with an unexpected weight on her chest. She furrowed her brow but didn't open her eyes since she thought it was Kurama. However she also felt something furry at her side.

When she opened her eyes she found a three year old blond child sleeping. She blinked a few times then looked around for some kind of explanation. A text box had appeared during the night.

 **Patch Update 1.015**

 **-Addition of dependent party member**

 **-Addition of "Alchemy" as subcategory of Crafting**

 **Hope you have fun~ :)**

The post was unsigned and Sariel wondered who had given the Gamer power and was in charge of these messages. Fortunately her passive skill kept her from freaking out and waking up the kid, who would undoubtedly be confused with his surroundings.

Feeling curious, she used **[Observe]** on the child and felt her eyes widen in shock.

 _Why in the world would this boy be here?!_

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 5 years**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Traits: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Malnourished, Curious, Uzumaki heritage**

Unfortunately, Sariel had jerked the child awake. He opened his eyes and looked blearily around. Once he saw Sariel, his eyes widened in fear and he scrambled away to hide in the corner.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sariel said gently as she slowly walked over as to not alarm him. She was forced to cast **[Comprehend Languages]** since it seemed that he could not understand her.

Naruto was understandably frightened, the last thing her remembered was getting chased around the village by a mob. He had gotten caught and the crowd had attacked him. There were a few nice people but he rarely saw them. Then he woke up and found himself in a strange place.

The strange woman had spoken something before waving her hand and speaking again.

"Hello little one, I'm not going to hurt you. What's the last thing you remember?"

Naruto haltingly explained the chase, getting beaten and then waking up here.

Sariel was very concerned, canon Naruto had been ignored by most of the village causing him to act boisterously and prank everyone. The mob chase stuff occurred in alternate worlds from what she remembered.

"Did an old man in a strange hat ever visit you?"

Naruto nodded and Sariel felt relieved though her blood ran cold at what he said right after.

"He visited once in a while and said that the villagers were having a bad time. I shouldn't be angry at them or would be a monster like they said. One day I would be accepted by them."

Sariel maintained a gentle smile while internally seething at what she heard. It sounded like Naruto was being manipulated into latching onto the first person who was nice at him and planting false hope. It was brainwashing in a sense, vying for the appreciation of a group that would likely never give it.

"Don't worry, you won't have to go back there. I will be taking care of you from now on."

Naruto looked wary but to him Sariel released a calming presence. She suddenly had an armful of crying child. She whispered soothing words while rubbing his back.

Sariel held Naruto as she entered the kitchen where Sirius and Harry were having breakfast. Naruto stiffened but relaxed when he realized that the two were not glaring at him.

Sirius gestured at the child. "Sariel, where did the kid come from?"

She sat down, sighed and explained.

"Apparently my ability got an upgrade in a sense. I got a notice saying that I had a new party member and an addition to my crafting capabilities. So I am now taking care of him, he was treated badly in his hometown. Imagine an entire neighborhood of families that acted like Dursleys towards you."

Both males winced, one family was bad enough but even more…

They all introduced themselves to each other while Sariel got some food for Naruto.

"I should be able to bring Naruto with me, though my workload capabilities will be reduced. Hopefully, he will stay in the rooms while I'm busy."

The days before the new school year were spent acclimating Naruto to Sariel and the others in the house while also feeding him properly to get rid of the **Malnourished** trait.

By the time Harry needed to go back to school, naruto looked healthy enough but was a bit shy around strangers. It took a number of visits to the local park for him to realize that no one would hate him on sight.

Sariel also shared her vision with Sirius and Harry, the latter ended up getting some defensive training as a precaution, his friends would get informed on the train. Sariel had also laid down some courses of action in case Harry got drafted into the tournament to lessen school outrage.

Sirius went with Harry shopping while Sariel teleported herself to the gates. She explained her situation to the teachers, who were alright with the arrangement.

"Of course the child you found can stay with you. It's no problem at all."

Sariel noted that Dumbledore's smile was a tad forced, most likely to his derailed plans. It seemed like the real Mad-Eye Moody had arrived, which meant that Harry should not be a part of the tournament but Sariel felt a bit worried.

Naruto was introduced to the staff at the meeting. The two returned to their quarters.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sariel asked concerned.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his head.

Since there were a few hours before bed, Sariel decided to explain the situation to her young charge. She quickly scanned the room for bugs of any sort before starting.

She explained that she was a dimension-travelling magic user and would likely leave for another world at the end of the year.

"I don't stay for too long in one place, only long enough for what is needed for me to do."

She offered him the chance to get adopted in this world or continue travelling with her. The choice was easy to make, Naruto wanted to stay with his mom, after all she was the one to care for him.

"Naruto, I think you have the right to know, you are mature enough to handle this. I know why the villagers hated you."

Naruto's eyes widened but nodded resolutely.

Sariel told the tale of a demon fox with ninetails that attacked and devastated the village of Konoha. Their leader, the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life in order to seal the beast away in a newborn baby. So, the village was saved in the end. He wanted the child to be known as a hero but it was not meant to be, instead people thought the child was the demon in human form. The child became a scapegoat for the village's hatred.

Naruto absorbed the information in numb silence before anger took over. Spikes of red chakra swirled around the room but calmed as Sariel embraced Naruto.

"It is fine to hate them Naruto, but do not let it control your life. They are a part of your past, though if we somehow end up there, do not pull any punches."

Sariel added the last part with a saccharine smile.

The mother and child in all but blood went to sleep together. Strangely when they fell asleep, they found themselves in a sewer of all places. Sariel recognized the area as inside Naruto's mind.

The pair walked through the corridors to a high ceilinged room with a large, metal cage door.

"So my container comes to visit."

A loud voice rumbled from behind the bars, as a large orange fox appeared. The fox looked curious about the presence of the unknown woman but did not mention it.

After an awkward pause Naruto asked, "Where are we?"

"We're probably inside your mind since the Kyuubi's here, though I'm confused as to how this happened."

Sariel recalled that Naruto had come face to the fox when knocked out and/or when he was low on chakra.

The fox seemed pretty calm for a supposed 'monster of destruction' was what Naruto noted.

"You know Naruto, since this is your mind, could you make it look nicer?"

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined a grassy plain with a forest area and a lake. With a sweep, the scenery changed form. The seal on the door changed into a collar of beads that hung around the large fox's neck.

The group then had a cordial discussion which covered quite a bit of information. Kyuubi revealed that he had been forced to attack the village. He actually preferred being inside Naruto since the mind-controlling powers of the Sharingan could be avoided. The fox agreed to lend Naruto his strength if needed but it was intended as a last resort. Otherwise it would nap in his mindscape.

The two agreed to visit once in a while with snacks once they figured how to that and how to get back here. Sariel was glad that the conversation went well. Canon Naruto had not been the most polite person and Kyuubi seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit.

She also started planning out a training regime of sorts, for her and her son. The worlds that they would end up visiting would have some form of danger and they needed to be prepared.

The pair fell into actual sleep in preparation for day ahead since the students would be arriving. Sariel was also looking forward to testing her new crafting system.


	6. Chapter 5 (HP)

Author's Note: Here's the end of the Harry Potter arc. Seems like the story has been well received so far… I will taking suggestions for worlds for my character(s) to visit for quasi-oneshots.

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

 **Chapter 5 The Goblet of Fire**

 _Previously on D &D Gamer of the Multiverse:_

The pair fell into actual sleep in preparation for day ahead since the students would be arriving. Sariel was also looking forward to testing her new crafting system.

At the opening feast all was as usual, new students sorted, the new defense professor introduced and Sariel introduced the students to Naruto.

"This is my son Naruto, he will be staying for the year. I hope that everyone will treat him well."

The statement was accompanied with a smile but with an underlying threat. This caused some students to shudder in remembering when they had gotten caught breaking rules the previous year.

Naruto waved shyly at the students, some of whom cooed at the boy.

Prior to the Headmaster's annual announcements, the studetns of the other participating magic schools: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, entered the Great Hall. The first consisted of a group of witches in powder blue robes that caused a number of boys to stare and resemble idiots. The latter contained wizards wearing heavy winter cloaks with fur hats. The headmasters of the respective schools were introduced and the students sat down.

Then Dumbledore revealed that the Triwizard Tournament would be held at the school. Some officials from the Ministry had also shown up who relayed all the rules, such as the age limit.

The case sitting at the front of the room melted away to reveal the Goblet of Fire which lit up with blue flames.

Dumbledore addressed the student body.

"Write your name on a piece of parchment and place it in the flames to enter for the chance to gain fame, fortune and glory. Be warned this is not to be done lightly, for once your name has been chosen you cannot back out."

The students discussed excitedly amongst themselves for the rest of the feast before heading back to their dorms. Sariel tucked Naruto into bed before heading to the Gryffindor rooms.

"Could you ask Mr. Potter and his friends to come out for a moment?"

The portrait nodded and a few minutes later swung open revealing the golden trio. Sariel ushered the group to a nearby classroom.

"Harry have you told your friends about I had seen?"

Harry shook his head while Hermione and Ron looked confused. Sariel quickly explained the vision she had seen. Fortunately his friends were worried for him.

"I'm worried that somehow Harry will get placed illegally in the tournament."

Ron looked envious until Sariel reminded the group that the tournament had killed a large number of its participants in the past.

"I have a plan in case that happens but make sure you prepare yourselves, things are going to happen in a wave. The students need to be united for the future."

The trio nodded determinedly and returned to their rooms. The champions could end up being chosen in a few days, students approached the goblet, placing their ballets in the flames.

Taking advantage of the lull in work, Sariel finally got around to checking the changes to her crafting system. The original system used recipes, specific ingredients and some Mana to create an item.

Now she was able to experiment, the recipes when used for alchemy called for a specific number of ingredients of particular categories, such as Liquid or Ore. Various materials had unique effects on the final product, each synthesis created a unique item. For example, using a sword recipe she could create elemental traits depending on ingredients used in the process.

So it was a trade off of convenience versus personalization. The icing on the cake was that the ingredients were free since she needed to use **[Dungeon Creation]** to find them via gathering and fighting monsters.

Sariel plotted trying to create some of the items she remembered from the game in which this item creation system originated from.

At the end of the week during dinner, the Headmaster called for the student's attention.

"It is now time for the champions to be chosen."

The goblet's flames flared as a string of slightly singed, signed pieces of paper flew to the Headmaster's hand.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

"The champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum."

"The champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

Cheers erupted as each champion stood and went into a back room. Dumbledore lingered as he watched the goblet.

"Albus, what are you waiting for? The champions are waiting."

The headmasters also left the hall to debrief the champions for the upcoming tournament.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as his name had not been called. Sariel smiled as her measures had worked.

She had set up a ward that would mask Harry's magic signature. Even if someone had entered his name, the goblet would not recognize it since it was not the paper that was important. The piece of paper would simply be burned to ashes.

The first task would take place in a few months, before the start of winter. Harry and his friends took that time to train themselves. Learning new spells and planning for the near future.

Sariel and Naruto continued with their training regime. Though Naruto got more out of it compared to Sariel. Her stamina improved but was not really impressive compared to melee fighters.

Sariel also spent some time synthesizing consumable items for her emergency toolkit: a plethora of healing items from salves to antidotes. She also tried her hand at creating attack items, such as bombs and traps. Said items could sell well depending on the world, in case she needed a source of income.

The first task took place, though without the Hungarian Horntail since there was no fourth champion this time. Each participant picked out a miniature dragon out from a sack and was told to retrieve a golden egg.

Each champion succeeded the task, some better off than others. Cedric got a bit singed from the dragon's flames while Viktor's dragon smashed some of its eggs when it got blinded. Fleur charmed the creature but did not manage to get away unscathed.

The students watched from the stands, cheering loudly and making bets. Sariel held onto Naruto as they watched from the teacher's stands. The dragons though dangerous looked very cool to the young child.

The next event was one that most of the school would participate in, the Yule Ball. Students had some dance lessons prior to the event, which were pretty amusing. Naruto emulated the movements and looked adorable while doing so. Sariel ended up occasionally acting as a training partner for some of the students.

Sariel also needed to buy some fabric to craft some dress robes for her and Naruto. Hers was deep purple and form-fitting with flowing sleeves, simple but elegant. Naruto's were a darker shade of orange of a normal cut, Sariel wanted it to be comfortable and not impede his movement.

There was a bit of scrambling for dates during the weeks leading up to the event which was quite funny to watch. Harry walked the halls cautiously since a number of girls wanted to ask him. He ended up asking Luna to the ball since she was not acting crazy. Ron asked Hermione out before Viktor and Neville asked Ginny like in the books.

On another note, Sariel had to a bit more wary since Rita Skeeter was in the school. She placed anti-animagus wards around her quarters and kept an eye out for the beetle.

The ball went off without a hitch and was quite fun. The guys were surprised at the girls' transformations. Sariel felt happy since she had helped with part of their outfits.

The ball started off with a dance by the champions and their dates before other pairs joined the dance floor. Sariel had fun dancing with her son off to the side. The attendees filled the room, dancing and enjoying food from the tables. Once the event was over, everyone went to bed, fortunately it was still winter break so they did not have to wake up early.

Christmas passed like it had the previous year, though with the addition of Naruto. He was happy with his plushy fox and other gifts. Kurama stayed out of sight for the most part, she did not like large crowds. In addition it allowed her to prank more easily.

The next task crept up quickly, all the champions had managed to solve their clues in time. Said eggs revealed that the champions would need to rescue someone from the bottom of the lake for the task. Spectators sat near the Black Lake, Sariel and Naruto stayed indoors since it was cold and they would not able to see most of the event anyways.

At the lake, with a bang the three champions leapt into the lake. After some time, Cedric and Viktor resurfaced with their dates from the Yule Ball. Fleur had dropped out partway through due to being attacked by Grindylows in the lake.

All the participants were wrapped in blankets and given treatment since they had just swam in a lake in the middle of winter. At this point Viktor and Cedric were fighting for first while Fleur trailed behind in point totals.

The next task would take place in a coupe of months, since things still needed to be set up. The three champions would have ample time to train and research for the final task, which would be a mystery to them.

During this time Sariel pondered how Harry would end up appearing in the graveyard. She also made sure to place a tracker on him with permission, she debated doing the same for Naruto.

The date of the final task arrived in short order. The quidditch pitch had been transformed into a maze with high hedges ominously looming over the champions. Once again spectators piled into the stands to watch the finale of the tournament.

The order of champions entering would be based on point totals. With the sound of an air horn of sorts, Cedric entered the maze followed by Viktor. Fleur entered the maze about a minute or two after the others.

Sariel sat with Harry and his friends, Naruto was safe inside the castle, she did not want to risk his safety since she would not be able to watch both Harry and her son at the same time.

The announcer added some information about the task, stating that there were various obstacles, ranging from creatures to environmental hazards. The champions were out of view from the spectators but an occasional shout and flashes of spell fire were seen.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Harry got up to get a snack and take a break from the crowd. On his way back, Harry felt someone grab him and the world spun as a portkey activated.

Sariel stiffened as she sensed something wrong. According to her tracker, Harry had suddenly left school grounds. Grimacing, she signaled Harry's friends and left the stands.

Once she reached a spot out of view, she quickly teleported to Harry's location. She reappeared silently in the correct area and quickly ducked behind a large tombstone.

She peeked around and saw Harry tied to a stone statue with Barty Crouch Jr. and a boiling cauldron. She could not hear any specifics but she saw Crouch bring out a silver knife.

The ritual was underway, soon Harry would be able to live life without a crazy maniac threatening his life each year.

A clothed bundle was dropped into the cauldron. Harry struggled trying to free himself as a figure burst out of the cauldron. The humanoid creature was extremely pale with no hair or nose and red eyes.

Sariel crept closer to try and hear what was being said.

"My wand…" The creature rasped.

Crouch hurried despite missing an arm, that was still bleeding and handed over a bone white wand to its owner.

Voldemort pressed the wand to the man's dark mark, which darkened. Soon after a group of masked people appeared in the clearing.

"Years have I been gone, and no one tried to find me. I am rather disappointed."

He went around the circle, ripping off the masks, for some reason causing the men to fall to their knees. He then leisurely walked over to the still struggling Harry.

"Harry Potter, the boy that defeated me all those years ago. Your mother's sacrifice protected you a while ago but NOW I can touch you."

With a dramatic flourish, Voldemort placed a pale digit against Harry's scar, whom did not react other than continuing to try and break free.

The man had mistakenly thought that Harry's expression was due to pain from the scar instead of frustration towards the rope. With a flick of his wand, the ropes split and Harry fell to the ground.

"Did Dumbledore teach you how to duel?"

Harry made a face and retorted, "That old man taught me nothing!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"First we bow…" The two bowed, though Harry kept his eyes on the dark lord.

With a snap of his wrist Voldemort sent a sickly yellow light in Harry's direction. He ducked and retaliated with a blasting curse. Spells began to fill the air as the two dueled. Harry swapped between dodging the spells and using a shielding charm.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow as his opponent's spells began to become more destructive and 'dark'.

"Shouldn't the poster child of light avoid using such spells?" Voldemort asked mockingly.

Harry shrugged and continued firing spells, the title was something that the Wizarding World had pinned on him. He did not exactly have a charitable view towards the society that placed enormous amounts of pressure on a teenage boy to solve their problems.

The masked men formed a loose circle around the duelers, which allowed Sariel to ambush the lot.

A menagerie of animals rushed the group of Death Eaters. Hawks clawed at their faces while wolves tried to maul them. The Death Eaters cast various curses at the animals, but when one disappeared, two more took their places.

Sariel kept herself at the back, sniping at the enemies with her version of the stunner spell. It knocked them out and could not be undone by the usual finite spell. Gradually the number of Death Eaters dwindled, Sariel also set up an anti-apparition ward in the area.

The looks on the Death Eaters' faces when they tried to apparate away and could not were priceless. Thankfully, Voldemort was too bush dueling with Harry to notice his minions falling left and right.

After the minions were dealt with, Sariel piled them to the side and went to watch the duel. Both wizards had cast a spell at the same time, creating a link of golden light. The two fought for dominance, but Harry seemed to be winning. When the bead of light approached Voldemort's wand, spirits of those he had killed appeared.

Harry's parents had a quick talk with him; how they were proud of him and other sentimental words. Harry suddenly broke the connection, causing Voldemort to be off guard for a moment.

"Fiendfyre!" Harry yelled with the last of his strength.

His opponent burst into flames. Voldemort screeched in pain but said in triumph.

"I am immortal. You cannot kill me. I shall return and take over the world!"

"Sorry to say but your fail safes are all gone. You won't be coming back this time."

Sariel said while brandishing the severed body of Voldemort's snake and like horcrux. Harry gratefully looked at his backup while kneeling exhaustedly.

Voldemort screamed in fury tinged with fear as he burned, the fire swallowing him whole, leaving nothing but ashes before disappearing.

The two stared at the remains to ensure that he was dead before Sariel lent a hand to Harry.

"You okay? Sorry I could not help you, I needed to deal with those Death Eaters."

Cracks of apparition sounded as a number of magical law enforcement appeared in the graveyard, lead by Amelia Bones.

"It is good to see you Ms. Bones. Harry here has just defeated Voldemort for good and there are a bunch of Death Eaters that have been incapacitated."

Sariel while supporting Harry pointed at a pile of ashes and burnt ground along with a pile of downed people with masks.

Amelia Bones nodded her head and barked orders to her employees. The criminals and evidence were grabbed and brought to wherever it needed to be.

"Thank you, we shall take over the site."

Sariel nodded and the two teleported back to Hogwarts. They met back up with Hermione and Ron who caught them up.

"Cedric won the third task, meaning that Hogwarts wins the Triwizard Tournament. Nothing else of note happened, though Dumbledore seemed to be looking for someone, most likely Harry."

Sariel decided to bring Harry to the infirmary for magical exhaustion. However, when they entered the Great Hall Dumbledore blocked their way. Somehow he seemed to know that Voldemort had been dealt with.

"There you are Harry. I am sorry to say that you must die for the Greater Good."

Without warning, he shot a beam of green light at Harry. Sariel jumped out of the way, dragging Harry with her.

"Are you of your mind? Did you just cast the killing curse at a student?!"

Her shouts drew attention from other students and a few teachers as well.

"He needs to die so that Voldemort does not return. He had a piece of his soul inside his scar!"

Harry scoffed, "The goblins got rid of that a while ago. It should have been removed much earlier."

Sariel added, "The other ones have all been dealt with. Face it, the problem has been solved without your help."

A mad gleam appeared in the old man's eyes. "The masses will look to me for guidance. A puppeteer from the behind the curtain."

The spectator's faces turned incredulous, unable to turn away from the scene. Sariel was internally smirking, Dumbledore was digging his own grave.

Dumbledore shot more spells, which were stopped by Sariel's orange veil ward. While Sariel was focused on defending, Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus!"

The old man's wand flew from his grasp, which Harry expertly caught.

Without a wand, Dumbledore was quickly subdued by the Aurors who were guarding the event. The man would likely get a trial and lose most if not all his prestige once the truth of his actions were revealed.

The problem was solved, and Harry had gotten the three hallows together. It was now time for Naruto and her to leave. She would miss them but there was nothing to be done.

"Well this is goodbye Harry. We might visit you in the future. Sorry that we need to leave on such short notice."

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell the others after things calm down. Thanks for everything."

Sariel moved quickly to her quarters. Inside Naruto was playing with Kurama.

"It's time to go. We better do so while people are distracted."

The trio held onto each other as the magic circle appeared on the floor. With a flash of light, the previous occupants disappeared.


	7. Chapter 6 (KHR)

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

 **Chapter 6 Namimori Pre-Chaos**

 _Previously on D &D Gamer of the Multiverse:_

"It's time to go. We better do so while people are distracted."

The trio held onto each other as the magic circle appeared on the floor. With a flash of light, the previous occupants disappeared.

Sariel and Naruto reappeared in a wooded area devoid of people. Thankfully **[Portal]** dropped them in an isolated area that would not cause questions/problems.

Naruto glanced around curiously and asked, "Mom, where are we?"

Sariel waved her hand to cast **[Discern Location].**

Turns out the pair had landed in an area near Namimori, Japan. Her spell revealed the year as well but Sariel had no idea where in the timeline they were or if it was an alternate universe. Some stories had universes in which events had gone in strange directions.

This world would be good for Naruto, allowing him to grow up in peace and relative safety while making friends.

Sariel conjured a house outside the forest and made the spell permanent with one of her meta-magic skills. It would last until she dispelled the spell. She also forged documentation, which slipped seamlessly into the system with some help of magic. Naruto had recently turned 7, so he needed to be signed up for elementary school.

Naruto was actually rather excited about this since people would not hate him on sight like back at his original village. The language spoken in the Hidden Lands was similar enough for him to not be too behind. Sariel was a quick study and she had a translation spell handy if needed.

After setting up the house, the two entered Namimori with a number of things to do. First, Naruto was enrolled in school, which would be starting in a few days then they went grocery shopping.

Sariel had some food in her inventory but it was more for emergencies besides, she liked cooking/experimenting with different combinations. Along the way, they familiarized themselves with the locations of shops and other buildings. By the time all was done, it was about noon.

"Mom, can I go to the park to play?"

Sariel agreed since they did not have anything else to do. She stealthily placed the groceries into her inventory for preservation. Since school had yet to start, there were a number of children with their parents.

Naruto ran to the sandbox and joined in building a castle, his friendly demeanor allowing to easily integrate with the group. Sariel was content to watch her son play until she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

A trio of boys were surrounding a fourth child who was sniffling while holding onto a stuffed lion.

"Dame-Tsuna is such a crybaby!"

The leader of trio said while the other two laughed at the words.

Sariel froze, _I guess that means it is before the start of the series._

She stood and walked towards the group. The jeering continued as the children did not notice her presence.

"Now that's not very nice. Everyone is here to have fun and make friends."

Sariel smiled while speaking in an overly sweet tone. The contrast between her tone and her atmosphere caused the bullies to freeze up before making a speedy retreat.

"What's your name?" Sariel gently asked.

"Tsu-chan is Tsu-chan and this is Natsu."

Tsuna pointed to his stuffed animal as he made his introduction. Naruto looked over and found his mother talking with a new boy. He walked over and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Naruto. Want to come make sand castles with me?"  
Tsuna shyly nodded and the pair returned to the sandbox. Sariel thought that the rest of the afternoon would pass by peacefully but it was not meant to be.

A trio of women, likely the mothers of the boys that were previously teasing Tsuna approached her. The boys were a mixture of smugness and slight wariness.

The mothers angrily confronted the foreign woman, accusing her of threatening their children and demanding an apology.

Sariel simply smiled placidly and stated, "Your children were picking on another boy at this park, must be due to having such wonderful role models. Jumping to conclusions with narrow minded views."

They flushed before quickly leaving with their kids. Sariel glanced around but could not seem to find Tsuna's mother. Frowning, she motioned to the two playing children.

"Tsuna, where are your parents?"

Tsuna's face scrunched up as he responded.

"Kaa-san is at home cooking and I don't know where Tou-san is. Kaa-san said he was working at a con-struc-tion site."

The child slowed down as he enunciated the words to avoid mispronunciation.

"Why don't Naruto and I walk you home? We are new to the area and your mom seems like a nice person. She could help me check out the area."

The group walked the streets, Tsuna chatting excitedly with Naruto. A few minutes later, a particular house came into view. Soon after Sariel knocked, the door opened revealing a woman with short brown hair and a gentle smile.

"Hello Sawada-san, I'm Sariel Amastasia and this is my son Naruto. We're new to the area and we met Tsuna-kun at the park."

Nana's smile brightened and she invited them all in for dinner. Not wanting to be rude Sariel and Naruto agreed. The food was delicious, Sariel vowed to learn how to cook food just as fine as soon as possible.

The two parents also talked about the upcoming school year.

"Tsu-chan seems to have issues with his schoolwork. I hope that this year will be different."

Sariel tapped a finger against her chin, "Well Naruto will probably be a bit behind so Tsuna-kun could study together with him. The two seem like they have become quite close."

Nana clapped her hands in delight while Sariel continued speaking.

"Has Tsuna-kun always had issues with schoolwork or is it a more recent issue?"

Nana pondered for a few moments before responding.

"I think it only really started after my husband visited us for a few days with his boss. School started a few days after that and Tsu-chan seemed to have issues with concentration and coordination to a degree."

 _I am checking Tsuna's status when visits our place. Looks like whatever seal had been placed had unintended side effects._

The rest of the day was spent at the Sawada household. Naruto's enthusiasm to play with someone his age drew Tsuna out of his shell. The two made such a cute sight that Sariel snapped a few photos.

A few hours later Sariel and Naruto returned home.

"So are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

Seeing Naruto nod excitedly, Sariel added a few warnings.

"Remember to behave at school or at least don't get caught by the teachers. If you see a kid wielding tonfas, either stand your ground or run. I heard that he attacks rule breakers and those he considers crowding."

The two checked to ensure that everything was packed for the first day of school. Sariel kissed her son goodnight before heading to sleep.

The next morning, Sariel woke a bit earlier than usual to cook a bento for her son. While doing so she heard sounds from upstairs and running water.

A few moments after Sariel had palced breakfast on the table Naruto appeared in the doorway.

"Take your time Naruto, there is still plenty of time before school starts."

Sariel glanced amusedly as her son wolfed down breakfast.

He rushed out the door as soon as he was done, yelling a farewell over his shoulder. She giggled as she tidied up, but noticed that her son had forgotten to grab his bento box.

"Oh dear, best get this to him before lunchtime."

Ensuring the door was locked, Sariel grabbed the lunch and started walking towards the elementary school. The school yard was empty since classes had started so she decided to find the secretary to figure out what classroom Naruto was in.

However as she crossed the gat, she saw something from the corner of her eye. She twisted away as a child smashed a tonfa into the ground where she was just standing.

"Trespassers shall be bitten to death."

The boy declared as he brandished his weapons. Sariel attempted to respond but the boy had already leapt forward.

A purple tessen flew into her hand to block with the sound metal clashing. After a few more strikes that she parried with her metal fan, the boy lowered his hands.

"Wao…" He murmured.

"Hello, I am Naruto's mother. He just transferred here but forgot his bento today. What's your name?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari turned around and motioned for Sariel to follow him. He lead her to the office, the poor secretary paled upon seeing Hibari standing there.

"Hello, could you tell me where my son Naruto's classroom is? I need to give him his lunch."

There was little trouble since she had been there yesterday to register Naruto for school. Sariel wandered the halls searching for the correct room.

"Let's see…3A, 2B, ah-ha 1C. Here it is."

Meanwhile in class Naruto was having a blast. The teacher was super nice and she had given everyone a piece of candy! Tsuna was also in his class so the two had sit together.

The other children were a bit confused as to why the new transfer would befriend 'Dame-Tsuna' but Naruto would not be swayed. Tsuna was escatic that he had a friend at school that did not mind his bouts of clumsiness and less than stellar academic record.

The teacher was introducing some basic words and concepts when a knock was heard at the door. When the teacher opened the door, a young woman with black hair walked in.

"Sorry for the interruption Ms. Marie. Naruto forgot his lunch this morning so I came to drop it off."

Her son got up, grabbed the box from his mom and put it away before returning to his seat slight embarrassed.

"Thanks a lot mom."

"No problem, Naruto. Have fun at school."

With a cheery wave, Sariel exited the classroom as well as the gates where she saw Hibari waiting.

"Fight me, carnivore." Hibari said as he shifted into a fighting stance.

"Hibari-kun, I'm probably more of an omnivore. I don't particulary enjoy fighting, only when needed. If you want, you could join my son and me for our training. Naruto would probably enjoy a spar or two."

Hibari grunted in agreement. Sariel wanted to hug the cute kid but refrained.

 _Now, what to do? Let's go visit Sawada-san._

Sariel knocked on the door, which Nana opened promptly. The two sat down and had a chat with snacks, she also got Sariel to call her Nana.

"Hey Nana, would it be alright for Tsuna to spend a couple of hours with Naruto at my home?"

Tsuna's mother had no issue and so Sariel would pick up both kids at the end of the day.

At the same time at school, the lunch bell had rung and students grabbed their lunches and headed outside.

"Tsuna-kun, want to share lunches? Mom probably wants some opinions on her cooking."

The pair walked to a shady sopt under a tree to eat their lunches. Nana had packed fried egg rolls whereas Sariel had given Naruto hamburger steak.

The dish had resembled a western dish that Sariel had eaten before si it wasn't as difficult to create. A few of the other students looked like they wanted to approached but refrained for some reason.

Both boys were confused until Tsuna paled when he recognized the area.

"Tsuna-kun, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Tsuna started stuttering a response but a black-haired, tonfa wielding boy appeared in front of them.

"Herbivores, crowding is not allowed. You shall be bitten to death."

Tsuna yelped and quickly moved away while Naruto parried the strike with his fist. He refused to give up his food or spot.

Hibari raised an eyebrow and attacked again. Naruto managed to block but his opponent's strikes were very heavy. When Hibari paused in his attacks, Naruto asked a question.

"Sorry for bothering you. Do you want some hamburger steak?"

Hibari froze as the delicious smell wafted into his nose.

"Hn."

He moved to sit near the tree. Naruto split the food and placed it on his bento lid before offering the food to Hibari. He also motioned for Tsuna to come over, whom did so slightly relunctantly. A faint gut feeling told him that Hibari was scary but not a danger to him.

The rest of the lunch break was spent in companionable silence. When the bell rang Hibari stood up and left silently, the rest of the students were preoccupied with returning to class on time.

Students gossiped about the demon's behavior and glanced slightly fearfully at Naruto and Tsuna. This would endd up diverting a portion of the bullying that Tsuna would have faced at school.

A few hours later the school day ended and Naruto, with Tsuna headed towards the school gate.

"Hey Naruto, Tsuna-kun!" Sariel waved from nearby.

Naruto ran excitedly at his mother and chattered about his day while Tsuna walked over.

"Tsuna-kun, I got permission from your mother, you'll be spending some time at out place today."

The trio left school together and walked home. Sariel had prepped some snacks: cookies placed on the table. The two kids stuffed their cheeks with the sweets. Sariel giggled as the two resembled cute squirrels.

"Observe" She muttered under her breath and read through the screen that popped up.

 **Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Age: 7 years**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Traits: Cute, Dying Will Flame: Sky, Ninth's Seal**

Finding what she had been fearing, she tapped the trait for more details.

 **Ninth's Seal: A seal placed by Vongola Nono to block sky flames.**

 **-25% experience gain, 25% stat decrease, 25 % chance of random clumsiness**

 _These better be unintended side effects…_ Sariel thought darkly but stopped her train of though before it got too violent. She also did not want to jump to conclusions before having all the information.

"You two go have some fun but make sure to get at least some of your homework done before Tsuna-kun needs to go back home."

Sariel retreated to her room to do some thinking. She could easily break the seal but she also needed a way to cloak the presence of flames in case someone came to check them in the future.

After thinking for a few minutes, Sariel though of an idea. _I could make a necklace of sorts, it could emulate those chains that could block the pacifiers. Now to find materials that pull that off._

She checked her reference book for a necklace/pendant design. She ended up modifying an amulet design with the centerpiece being a metal hexagon with a coloured gemstone at each edge and in the center. Hopefully the trinket would dampen the flame presence without totally cutting Tsuna off from his flames.

Sariel then searched through her inventory for the required materials. Once they wre palced in front of her, she waved her hands over the metal and gems.

The objects melded together in a flash of light, revealing the finished product.

 **Amulet of Flame Absorption and Dampening: Decreases presence of flames and absorbs 50% of flames released.**

Smiling at the amulet, Sariel left to check on Tsuna and Naruto, whom wre attempting their homework. Unfortunately, Tsuna seemed to be having issues with paying attention and retaining information.

"Sorry Naruto, this stuff is so hard for me. You should just go on ahead."

Tsuna stated sadly, while Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry Tsuna, maybe my mom can explain it to you in a way that makes more sense. Don't give up."

Sariel entered the room right after that proclamation.

"How are you two holding up?"

She frowned as the two kids relayed their issues. Sariel took out the amulet and placed it around Tsuna's neck.

"I may have something to help you, this is a good luck charm of sorts. You need to keep this a secret though and only take it off in really dire situations."

Tsuna glanced curiously at the object around his neck but nodded determinedly; he wanted his mother to be proud of him. His gut feeling did not act up either so he felt safe.

Sariel chanted words in Elven to add dramatics while casting the **[Break Enchantment]** spell. A distant shattering sound was heard as Tsuna glowed orange for a few seconds.

Tsuna blinked and stared at his hands, something had changed, his mind felt clearer and he felt more in tune with himself.

"Okay Tsuna-kun, try looking at your homework again."

The child warily looked at the worksheets before his eyes widened. He understood a lot more! There were still a few that did not make sense but with some coaching from Sariel and Naruto the worksheets were done relatively quickly.

Sariel was glad that she had nipped a problem in the bud. She could not bring herself to be worried about the butterfly effect as an ecstatic Tsuna hugged her and nibbled on cookies.

"Well it looks like Tsuna should be heading home soon. Go pack up your stuff and get your shoes on."

The group walked through the streets of Namimori and Tsuna was surprised that he did not trip at all while walking. The child attributed that to the magic that Sariel had cast.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!"

Tsuna walked into his house, Nana was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. He proceeded to excitedly retell his day: school, eating lunch with friends, Sariel's magic spell and his completed homework.

"Tsuna why don't you show Naruto your room? Your mother and I are going to talk for a bit."

As the two children scampered upstairs, Sariel motioned for Nana to sit down.

 _How should I explain this to her?_

Fortunately, Nana started the conversation. "What did Tsu-chan mean about magic?"

"Well I felt that something was off about him, something felt blocked. Turns about a block of sorts was placed on him that unintentionally caused side effects. I got rid of it, though Tsuna-kun thinks that the amulet I gave him does that. It actually hides him from certain parties that could be dangerous, your son is very special."

Nana's expression turned very worried but she accepted the explanation.

"I already told him that the amulet only gets taken off in dangerous situations. He souldn't have as many problems with schoolwork or coordination anymore. Though I have a few suggestions on future skills to learn, they'll come in handy."

Sariel brought out a piece of paper. The list included skills such as learning a foreign language, such as Italian, learning martial arts and cooking.

Nana thanked her for the ideas and was relieved that her son's situation was changing for the better.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tsuna were having fun together. The two families had dinner together again before the Amastasias left for their home. En route, Naruto mentioned that he had made friends with Hibari at school.

"Oh that's good, I met that boy at the gates this morning. I also offered him the chance to join us during our weekend exercises and your spars."

Naruto nodded his head, "He is pretty strong, a spar sounds like fun."

The rest of the day was spent uneventfully and the two went to bed.

The rest of the week passed similarly. Tsuna, Naruto and Hibari would eat under a tree in the schoolyeard to the whispers of the others. The students and teachers were surprised at Tsuna' s lack of usual clumsiness and rising grades but chalked it up to him bucking up or a tutor.

Any bullies were scared away from the combination of Naruto and Hibari. The first since they were friends and the latter since Tsuna was considered a 'small animal' in his eyes.

Nana was happy for her son and wished her husband was here to watch him grow up. The ending bell rang and the students filed out, Narutoo spotted Hibari nearby and called out to him.

"Hibari! Are you coming to visit tomorrow? Mom said she could cook lunch and make snacks."

The raven haired boy grunted but Naruto knew his interest was piqued. Sariel laughed when her son described Hibari's face at the exclamation.

"Guess I should make some hamburger steak and rice crackers."

When Naruto woke up on Saturday morning, he dressed quickly, wolfed down breakfast and went on a short jog. He wanted to finish his warm up before Hibari arrived at the house. A few minutes after Naruto had returned, a knock was heard at the door.

"Hello, Hibari it is nice to see you. Just in time, Naruto just finished warming up."

The boy nodded and stepped inside, Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hibari! Ready to spar?" Hibari answered with a smirk.

The group left the house to go to a nearby clearing. The two boys stood a ways apart with Sariel acting as the referee. With a wave of her hand, the spar began.

Hibari darted forward to strike at his opponent with his tonfas. Naruto leapt out of the way, it was easier than trying to parry. The two danced around the clearing with Naruto counterattacking when able. Grins appeared on their faces as the spar continued. There were a few moments when it seemed one side had the upper hand though both boys seemed to rather evenly matched. The spar ended when Hibari got past Naruto's guard and knocked him to the ground.

"I give." Naruto said as Hibari pointed a tonfa at his downed opponent.

Sariel applauded the fight, Naruto had improved since the last time.

"Good job you two. Naruto you should pick a weapon to start learning soon."

Sariel then turned to Hibari. "Would you like to join us for some cool-down meditation?"

Hibari decided to first see before trying. They re-entered the hosue and went to the basement where a room had been set up for meditation. The room was painted with calming colors and bare except for mats and some cushions on the sides. Sariel and Naruto sat cross-legged while Hibari leaned against a wall.

Hibari watched as the pair closed their eyes and slowed their breathing. His jaw dropped when auras seemed to manifest around the two, a purple one around Sariel and a predominantly blue with red streaks aura around Naruto.

He kept quiet and resolved to question the two after they were done. Some time later, Sariel opened her eyes and asked Naruto.

"How was it? Manage to access your chakra?"

Naruto nodded happily and both turned when they heard a grunt nearby.

"Omnivores, what was that?"

Sariel and Naruto stared confusedly at Hibari, who irritatedly added,

"The flame-like auras that surrounded you two."

The two were surprised at the declaration, since when did flames appear during meditation?

Sariel sat down to meditate again with Naruto watching.

"Mom, you're glowing with purple fire."

Sariel froze, then quickly whipped through her status information. A new entry had appeared, **[Dying Will Flame: Cloud]**. The entry described the flames as manifestation of resolve/life force with the property of propagation/multiplication. Realizing that Hibari was still waiting, Sariel cobbled together an explanation.

"Well the flames are basically energy that people have inside themselves, though not all can channel it. Each color of flame represents something different and there are seven in total, the colors of the rainbow."

She decided against revealing their dimensional traveler status, it was overly outlandish and could draw negative attention. Hibari looked satisfied with the explanation but now had an interested gleam in his eyes.

"Let's go have lunch for now. I made your favorites since you were visiting."

The trio enjoyed their food after the earlier exercise.

Sariel decided to train her flames since it would be disastrous if the wrong parties learned of her existence. Fortunately, the flames were similar enough to magic so the task should not take too long.

The property of propagation could be used in many ways, increasing her physical attributes, size of her wards, potency of spells, or the number of summons. The choices were endless and Sariel groaned at having something else to add to the long list of things needed to be mastered.

"Hibari how was the food?" Naruto asked and Hibari responded with a nod.

"Are you going to join us next week?"

"Hn. You will teach me about those flames later."

Sariel smiled as Hibari left his plate in the sink before heading out the door.

"Well Naruto looks like you can start chakra training, though I'm sorry I can't really help you. Kurama has everything covered right?"

Naruto nodded happily, excited at the prospect of training.

The first weekend training session with Hibari had ended well and both looked forward for the next weekend. Everything seemed to be going smoothly with no problems at the moment.


	8. Chapter 7 (KHR)

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

 **To SilverMarkings:** Well I searched the internet. Hamburger steak resembles Salisbury steak. It is steak that has been chopped up and formed into a patty before being cooked and usually served with some kind of sauce.

 **Chapter 7 Impromptu trip to Italy**

 _Previously on D &D Gamer of the Multiverse:_

The first weekend training session with Hibari had ended well and both looked forward for the next weekend. Everything seemed to be going smoothly with no problems at the moment.

The next few months passed by quickly and with little fanfare. The three children hung out together each break. Tsuna became a slightly above average student with the exception of math. Naruto shined in physical education while being average in the other classes. Hibari maintained his reputation around Namimori and showed up each week for a spar.

Nana had taken Sariel's advice and had broached the topic to her son. Not wanting to disappoint his mother, Tsuna agreed to lessons at the local dojo. Language lessons could wait until a bit in the future, though he had started watching Nana work in the kitchen.

Life was peaceful and Sariel felt content, though that would soon change.

One day, Sariel was preparing food hwen she looked up to the clock and realized that her son was late. Pursing her lips, she hurried over to the school to find him.

What she learned caused her blood to run cold.

Naruto had left school yet had not arrived home. She quickly hurried to an isolated area nearby to scry his location.

Naruto was currently knocked unconscious with a suited man next to him. He was heading towards somewhere but Sariel did not recognize the streets.

She cut off the view to pinpoint her son's location. Somehow, he had gotten to Italy, which meant he was likely in scrupulous hands. Could have been a lackey based in Japan under orders to find subjects/targets.

She prepared her weapons and double-checked her equipped items before teleporting to the location she had scryed. Sariel appeared in an alley in some city.

She glanced at her mini-map hoping for a particular colored dot, which she found, though it was rapidly moving away.

Sariel decided to use **[Polymorph]** to transform into a child-like form, it would be less suspicious and the kidnapper would likely underestimate her.

A young girl ran into the streets, weaving through the crowds as she chased down the kidnapper.

Unfortunately, she was too focused on tracking down her son, so she was disorientated when she got suddenly pulled into an alley. The man slammed her against the wall, enough to knock a normal child out.

Suspecting that he would lead her to Naruto, she pretended to be unconscious and eavesdropped on his mutterings.

"Seems like this kid has pretty potent flames. Boss will be happy to have a new test subject. No one will miss a street rat anyway."

As she was carried away, Sariel idly wondered if it was Estraneo, since the group had a reputation for human experimentation. Some time later, the man reached a base of sorts and Sariel felt herself being carried though a number of hallways before entering a room. She was thrown into a cage, hearing the lock click and the door slam shut.

Sariel sat up and looked around, the room already had occupants: three boys, a blond, a bluenette and finally one with purple hair…

She stopped and stared at the fellow prisoners with wide eyes.

 _Damn, it is Mukuro and his friends. Where's Naruto though?_

She grabbed her mirror to find Naruto's location, it had drastically changed, he was now in bedroom of sorts asleep with no one else around. At least he got rescued by someone, now all she had to was get out of here and retrieve him.

"Kufufu…what are you doing?" Mukuro asked curiously, the room was supposed to seal flame usage so the experiments could not escape.

"I was looking for someone, since he isn't here, I am leaving to go get him."

The blond boy stared at her like she was crazy.

"Uh, there's no way to escape here you know."

Sariel ignored the comment and asked, "My name is Sariel, what are yours?"

"This is Ken, Chikusa and I am Mukuro."

The heterochromatic boy replied.

"Well then, I am leaving before some creepy guy comes back, you coming?"

To the trio's shock, a rip in space appeared in the cage.

"This leads to a pocket dimension. You three stay in there and recuperate for now. I'll come check on you once I get of here."

The three cautiously entered the space to enter the mansion. Sariel closed off the entrance and turned to the lock.

With a quick **[Acid Splash]** the lock melted. Whatever field they had set up only blocked flames so her other abilities were still functional.

She walked into the hallway and tried to figure out which way to go. With a quick glance at the min-map, Sariel set off determinedly.

 _Better avoid flashy kills, it would be bad if a mob appeared._ She also made herself invisible as a precaution. Estraneo would pay for kidnapping her son and experimenting on children.

Whenever she would come across a scientist/guard she would cast **[Probe Thoughts]** followed by **[Phantasmal Killer]** if the target felt no remorse for their actions.

Sariel had just about made it to the door when a group of guards led by a smug looking scientist blocked her way. Her spell had worn off at that moment.

"Tsk, tsk such a naughty subject, trying to escape. You better surrender and return or else you'll be punished."

Sariel twitched, _as if that guy can chain me…_

"I don't think so." Sariel sneered as she waved both of her arms.

A pair of translucent barriers, one red the other green appeared between the two groups. A pack of wolves also appeared in front of Sariel all viciously growling. She had added cloud flames to her summons as an experiment.

Sariel then serenely smiled and pointed a finger at her enemies.

"Get them."

The men started to open fire but the bullets bounced off the red shield as the wolves pounced. Screams of pain filled the air as bodies fell to the floor. Some had managed to evade the creatures she had summoned but then either spontaneously burst into flame or fell to the ground foaming at the mouth.

Still smiling she waltzed out the door into a shady street. If the three boys had seen the scene, they probably would have been intimidated but at the moment they were resting in the mansion.

Once she got to a safe area, she reopened the door to her pocket dimension and walked in. She found the trio and asked them a question.

"So you three have anywhere to go?"

The three nodded in the negative.

"Well then you can stick with me in here for now. We won't have to deal with customs this way. You'll probably end up with a friend of mine. She's the nicest woman ever and her cooking is delicious. Sorry but you should stay in here for a while, I still need to go pick up the one I am looking for."

The trio did not mind that, it was many times better than living as a test subject.

After waving, Sariel exited through the door back to where she originally entered. A few hours of trekking later she ended up in front of a mansion of sorts. She walked up and knocked on the door.

A man with long silver hair opened the door and yelled, "VOI! What the f*** do you want, brat?"

Sariel's eyebrow twitched but answered politely, "I am looking for Naruto, he's a seven year old Japanese child with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks."

The man glanced down and decided to let her in and let his boss deal with the situation. Sariel was too preoccupied with Naruto to realize that she recognized the man and his verbal tick.

He lead the visitor to a door, as he opened it he said,

"Voi, Boss there is a brat looking for that other brat that we found."

The man was forced to duck as a wineglass sailed over his head.

"TRASH! Deal with the brats yourself!"

Sariel felt slightly annoyed since she was definitely not a child.

"I am not a brat and where is my son?"

The room fell silent and Sariel became confused. She then looked down at herself and grimaced.

"I forgot to undo the transformation."

The other occupants of the room stared as the girl changed into an adult with similar looks.

"Sorry about that, I was a bit preoccupied with finding my son." Sariel said apologetically.

At that moment, Naruto appeared from another door, escorted by a man with bright green hair.

"MOM!"

Naruto cried and ran to his mother, Sariel whispered comforting words as they embraced.

"I am glad that you are alright. What happened?"

"Well on my way back from school, some guy jumped me. I got knocked out and woke up here. Not quite sure who rescued me but everyone's been nice. There's a prince named Belphegor , who's really good with knives and a hooded baby with a frog. The man with green hair gave me some food and brought me here."

The boss man looked at the silver haired man when Naruto mentioned that the people were nice, the latter shrugged his shoulders.

Sariel nodded along but the name and the descriptions seemed eerily familiar.

"Naruto, there wouldn't happen to be a man who uses umbrellas would there?"

She did not notice the others in the room stiffening slightly. She stood and turned to face the people in the room.

"Thank you for rescuing my son. What are your names?"

The man sitting in the throne glared at her suspiciously.

"You already know them don't you?" He guessed.

Sariel grinned, "It would be extremely rude if I got people mixed up wouldn't it, Xanxus of the Varia."

"VOOI! How did you know?!" The swordsman yelled angrily.

"That would be rather complicated to explain Squalo. On another note, is there any way that I can repay you for rescuing my son?"

Squalo glanced at his boss who stared contemplatively at the woman. While this was occurring, the other Varia members appeared in the room.

Since no one was answering, Sariel turned to her son.

"Naruto, do you have any idea on what your rescuers would like as a reward?"

Naruto pondered and said, "Prince Belphegor likes knives, the hooded one likes money, Umbrella-man likes his boss, Lussaria (green haired man) likes pretty things, Squalo likes swords and Xanxus likes alcohol."

Everyone wondered how Naruto had managed to figure that our since he had barely spent anytime at the place awake.

"Well it looks like I have something to go off of. Would it be much trouble if we stayed for a few days? It will take some time to prepare the gifts."

"Fine, just don't get in the way, trash." Xanxus snorted from his seat.

"It was very nice to meet you and thanks again for rescuing my son."

Sariel bowed before allowing Naruto to lead her to his temporary room in the building.

Once she left, the room exploded with chatter.

"VOI! Boss what was that about!"

"Boss do you want me to get rid of them?"

"I am not paying for their stay."

"Ushishishi looks like another peasant showed up."

"SHUT UP TRASHES! They're only staying for a bit." Xanxus left out the fact that his gut feeling told him that the two should stay.

Since the boss had allowed it, there was nothing to be done. Levi would ignore them unless they approached his boss, same with Mammon. The others would likely go see them out of curiosity.

Meanwhile in the room Sariel had told Naruto about their new guests. The two quickly hopped into the side dimension and Naruto introduced himself. Sariel also explained her different appearance to the three.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Who are you?"

The three boys introduced themselves in turn and Naruto glanced curiously at Mukuro.

"What happened to your eye?"

Mukuro flinched but replied, "I was part of an experiment and died six times, going through the six paths of reincarnation."

Naruto looked a bit queasy at the thought of dying multiple times. The other two also revealed their powers. Ken had the ability to partially transform depending on the type of fangs in his mouth. Chikusa seemed to have his emotions dampened and other non-obvious effects.

"They will be living with us temporarily hopefully Nana will adopt them."

Sariel and Naruto returned to their room and she took out a sheet of paper and began to brainstorm ideas.

 **Mammon- gems or money**

 **Belphegor- custom knives? Princely accessory?**

 **Levi-a-than- something to give to Xanxus**

 **Xanxus- alcohol, whiskey? wine?**

 **Lussaria- accessory? Gloves?**

 **Squalo- custom sword? Sword tassel?**

Now that she had ideas, she started searching her inventory for materials and her reference book for recipes.

While Sariel was busy preparing, Naruto and the others played together. Mukuro showed Naruto his various abilities while Naruto watched excitedly. The trio, while initially tense, eventually relaxed and in the end enjoyed spending time with the blond kid.

By evening, Sariel had found and separated the needed components for each of the Varia member's gifts. Stretching she decided to visit the kitchen to make some snacks. To her surprise, Lussaria was also there, in the middle of chopping vegetables.

"Oh hello~ What brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to make some sweets but I could help you out. Isn't there usually a cook for this job?"

"He's taking a day off so I am cooking dinner. You're welcome to help."

Since Lussaria was preparing vegetables, Sariel grabbed some steak from the fridge. She tenderized the meat and marinated the steak in a blend of spices mixed from what was available. With two people, the job was completed quicker and Sariel had enough time to even bake a cake for dessert.

The others were called to the dinner table and were waiting for food.

"My mom probably went to help cook. Her food is great! You'll like it."

Naruto beamed at the Varia members.

"It had better be good brat." Grumbled Xanxus, he needed a drink.

Before awkward silence could settle, Sariel and Lussaria burst into the room laden with trays and pushing a trolley.

"Sorry for the wait. The food is here!"

A plate was placed in front of each person; steak with steamed vegetables.

Everyone dug in, the food was delicious. The meat was cooked to each person's preferences and the paired well with the sauce and veggies.

"Voi, this is pretty good." Squalo noted as he looked at his boss.

Xanxus seemed pretty calm and he had not even had a drink yet.

"Oh, I forgot something! Here you go Xanxus."

Sariel materialized a bottle of red wine and grabbed other beverages as well. Xanxus glanced appreciatively at the bottle before pouring himself a glass.

The dinner went peacefully, the Varia warming up slightly to their guests. She tucked in Naruto and went to check on Mukuro and the others before falling asleep herself.

The first half of the next day Sariel spent crafting the gifts and wrapping them. The task took a lot less time thanks to her **[Craft]** skill and reference book.

During on of her breaks, she happened upon Xanxus in a contemplative mood. She walked over and greeted him.

"Hello Xanxus. You know you seem calmer than I thought you would be."

Sariel then muttered under breath, "Maybe that's why he didn't get frozen?"

Unfortunately, Xanxus overheard her mutterings. His eyes widened as he processed the information before slamming her against a nearby wall.

"*cough* I stand corrected, never mind."

"What did you say trash?!"

Sariel grimaced, _looks like I was wrong, well in for a penny, in for a pound._

"Xanxus, who is your father?"

Caught off guard, Xanxus answered warily, "Vongola Nono."

Sariel sighed, "Let go Xanxus, there is something I will tell you."

Xanxus released her and sat down in his chair.

"Now stay calm until the end of the explanation okay?"

Sariel gathered some magic in case she needed to cast a spell.

"Actually, should I tell this to the others at the same time?"

"Stop stalling trash!" Xanxus barked.

"How blunt do you want this to be?" Sariel asked but was met with silence.

She then shrugged.

"Vongola Nono is not your blood related father."

The man froze and Sariel backed away for the likely explosion. Xanxus ended up cloaked in dark orange flames as he growled to himself. The other members of the Varia burst into the room, sensing their leader's flames.

Eventually Xanxus calmed his flames, sat down and glared at Sariel.

"How would you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Sources told me that information as well as the fallout of the discovery. Apparently the Varia staged a coup of sorts and you ended up frozen in special ice for a number of years."

Sariel was surprised that the group believed her, but assumed that it was too outlandish to be false. She repeated her earlier declaration to the other members.

They were surprised but not overly fazed, their loyalty was to the boss, regardless of his blood relations.

 _He should have been told the truth from the start. It would have saved a lot of grief later on._

"Well I shall leave for now. I still have to finish making your gifts. We should be gone by this evening."

Sariel waved and left the room as if she had not just dropped a bombshell on the Varia. Xanxus would be irritable for the next while but he would cool off enough so that his confrontation with Nono would not end disastrously.

He would focus on maintaining and improving the Varia, the independent assassination squad to be a support for Vongola. He may not be related by blood but Vongola was still his familigia.

The children amused themselves together as Naruto taught his new friends some games to play. Mukuro had softened slightly due to Naruto's bubbly personality despite a rather rough past. He still hated the Mafia but at least he did not want the entire world to burn in the process.

Sariel smiled gently as she watched the group act their age and had fun, before going back to her work.

Sariel once again helped cook lunch for her charge and the Varia members. Before the people could leave the dining area, Sariel asked for their attention.

"Everyone, could you stay here for a bit? We'll be gone once the gifts have been handed out."

There was grumbling but the group stayed. Sariel grabbed a sack that had been lying on the ground.

"Naruto can you go hand out a present?" He nodded excitedly and reached into the sack, taking out a smaller, velvet bag.

He walked over to the cloaked, floating toddler and shyly handed the gift over.

"Here you go, I helped mom pick out some pretty rocks."

Mammon remained impassive since they thought Naruto was speaking literally. The illusionist upturned the bag to see the contents.

A bunch of varied gemstones and other precious stones spilled onto the table.

"Sorry, I only had foreign currency and a number of those. They should fetch a pretty good price or be used for jewelry."

Naruto stared worriedly at Mammon, "Do you not like it?"

"It's fine, more than I expected."

This time Sariel reached into the sack and brought out a hand sized box wrapped in blue paper. She threw the gift and its recipient.

"Squalo, this is for you."

The swordsman caught the parcel and ripped the paper. Inside the package was a dark blue pen with silver accents and a knob at the bottom.

"VOI! What the fu-dge would I need a pen for?" His curse cut off due to Sariel's glare, since Naruto was in the room.

"Twist the bottom of the pen before turning the cap." Sariel explained.

Squalo suspiciously followed the instructions and the pen transformed into a katana. Squalo blinked at the sudden change.

"It can be used as a backup weapon that can't be easily detected, not to mention a surprise factor against enemies."

The sword shimmered back into a pen when the hilt was twisted firmly.

Naruto once again reached into the bag to bring out a slightly larger gift and handed it to Belphegor. Said prince gleefully ripped open the box and a found a dagger with a red gemstone on the hilt.

"It should be heat resistant and it causes enemies to bleed heavily with even a graze. The effect can only be stopped with relatively strong healing techniques."

While explaining she brought out the next gift.

"Here, Lussaria, this is for you."

The flamboyant man unwrapped a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Comfy, stylish and as hard as diamond."

"Thanks these look amazing."

Lussaria tried on the gloves and flexed his fingers.

The last two gifts were in even larger boxes and Sariel pushed them forward.

Xanxus and Levi curiously opened the gifts, which contained numerous bottles of alcohol.

"I got Xanxus a variety of red wines that go great with steak. Levi got whiskey that he can give to his boss when needed."

Both looked pretty happy since one got his favorite drink and the other could be useful for his boss.

"Well then, we should get going. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime. Come on Naruto, let's go home."

Sariel grabbed her son before teleporting back to their home in Namimori.

"Did she just disappear into thin air?"

The Varia stared at the empty space for a few moments before continuing on with their day. They did enjoy their gifts and debated finding her in the future to commission items in the future.

Mukuro and his friends blinked at the change in scenery as they exited the pocket dimension. They went from Italy to somewhere else.

"Kufufu, you are full of surprises aren't you Sariel?"

Sariel laughed, "I'll set up paperwork so that you will be legally allowed to stay. Naruto and I won't be staying for too much longer so a friend of mine will be taking you in. She's really nice and has a son a bit younger than you. You shall also be attending school."

She guided the children in, got them settled and started to prepare the documentation.

In their room, the trio discussed their situation.

"Mukuro, you think that we can trust her?"

"Kufufu probably, she doesn't seem mafia-related. If needed, I'll possess her later."

Chikusa remained silent, he would follow Mukuro's lead.

Morning came and everyone settled at the table to eat breakfast. Sariel told the group that they would meet up with Tsuna at his home and she would talk to the teachers about their absences. At the same time, she would introduce the new students.

Nana opened the door and greeted Sariel.

"Oh Sariel, it's nice to see you! Tsu-chan was worried when Naruto did not show up at school for the past few days. Tsu-chan! Your friend's at the door."

The sound of feet were heard as Tsuna appeared in the doorway with an excited smile. He felt a tad wary when he saw Mukuro and the two others but managed a smile. His intuition was quiet as well and he hung out with Hibari on a daily basis.

"These three are Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken. I was wondering if the three of them could stay at your place. Naruto and I will be moving at the end of the year. I'll set up support for you before then so do not worry."

The three glanced skeptically at Sariel as she relayed the request without too much detail.

Nana simply beamed and replied, "Of course! It is no problem at all!"

"Don't worry about the paper work, it's all been covered. Thanks Nana."

Sariel motioned to the kids.

"Come on, wouldn't want to be late for school would you?"

Tsuna and Naruto paled before waling quickly down the road. The others followed along while Sariel giggled at the scene.

Hibari was guarding the gate as usual and honed in on the group.

"Herbivores, for missing school and arriving late I'll bite you to death."

He lunged forward but was blocked by Mukuro wielding a trident, likely made of mist flames.

"Oya, oya what do you think you are doing" Mukuro taunted and Hibari narrowed his eyes.

The others watched as imaginary lightning sparked between the two of them. The stare down was interrupted when Sariel bopped the two with her fan.

With an overly sweet smile she said, "Stop that, we had a slight emergency for a few days and these three are transferring in today. I still have to hand in some paperwork before classes start."

The two grudgingly looked away and Sariel got to the office, found their classes and dropped them off.

"I'll see after school!"

Before heading home, Sariel did some grocery shopping and treated herself to some cake. She felt that the other parties would likely attempt to either recruit and/or kidnap her charges. The two of them would need to leave soon.

She began preparations so that schooling would not suffer while world-travelling.

Sariel also set up a barrier of sorts around the Sawada house to mask the extra flame signatures. It would last long enough for the children to be able to defend themselves.

Fortunately, Nana did not notice anything amiss as Sariel set up the shield.

Once that was done, Sariel went back to the elementary school to pick up everyone. The group was walking together, the other children giving a large berth for some reason.

"How was your day?" Sariel asked and the children responded in their own way.

Apparently Hibari and Mukuro had fought sometime during class time and only stopped when Naruto and Tsuna both brought out the puppy-dog eyes.

"Well they can spar on the weekend at our place." Sariel said amused.

The group walked to the Sawada house and hung out for the day, after ensuring that homework was done.

After a lively dinner, the Amastasia's returned home.

"Naruto, we are leaving at the end of the year. I feel that more people may end up trying something similar. You can stay with Nana if you want."

Naruto looked devastated but firmly shook his head.

"I'm going with you, besides we can always visit Tsuna and the others during our travels right?"

Sariel grinned and ruffled her son's hair.

The rest of the time they had left passed by quickly. Tsuna became tentative friends with Hibari, Mukuro and the other two as time went on; even if he was still a bit scared. His grades were average and everything seemed fine. Sariel was happy that Tsuna was still the same kind person, things had not changed as much as she had feared.

The weekend sparring and training sessions continued with Sariel working with her flames, Naruto training chakra and the others sparring as a competition.

Sariel mainly used her flames to multiply her summons or to increase the area of effect for attack spells. She was not a melee fighter so increasing her physical attributes was not a priority. She got the others to meditate, setting up a foundation of sorts since actually teaching them to try and harness flames could attract bad attention.

As the deadline for their time in Namimori approached, Sariel approached Nana with an idea: a going away party for the kids. Nana was delighted to begin preparations, needless to say it would be a surprise.

Sariel met up with the group at the school gates, including Hibari. Sariel had asked Naruto to pass the message to him.

"Everyone here? Let's go then."

The group made their way to Tsuna's house. The interior had been decorated and the kitchen table was covered in numerous plates of food. Nana saw everyone as they entered.

"Oh there's everyone, Sariel and I made your favorites. We're having a celebration since Naruto and Sariel will be moving away soon."

The children seemed torn between excitement and sadness.

"Don't worry, we will make sure to visit as often as possible."

With their worries soothed, the kids enjoyed the food and fun together. Hibari and Mukuro had an uneasy, temporary truce so they stayed a distance away from each other.

One activity the group did was create friendship bracelets. They decided on a string color and a charm before they would weave them. In order to keep the process as simple as possible, Sariel taught the group how to tie a Portuguese senate knot. The charms would be attached before the two ends were connected with a clasp of sorts.

Once evening rolled around, Sariel gathered everyone together.

"Okay everyone, I made gifts for all of you. I have a feeling that you may need them in the future. Please keep them on you but save them for emergencies."

She quickly handed out brightly wrapped boxes to each person.

Naruto received a side pouch containing an ensemble of kunai and shuriken.

Tsuna received a pair of fingerless gloves that could discretely channel his flames to a degree.

Chikusa received a pair of metal yoyos, an upgrade to his usual weapons.

Ken received a pair of metal knuckles that shifted to claws when he used his channels.

Mukuro received a necklace with an enlargeable trident charm.

Hibari received a pair of spiked tonfas made of a strong but light metal.

Nana took pictures since the atmosphere felt like Christmas, though she did not seem to notice that the kids had essentially received weapons as gifts.

Soon after everyone went home. Sariel's things had mostly been packed away already into her inventory.

"Mom, where do you think we'll end up next?"

"I am not sure, hopefully nowhere too dangerous."

She kissed her son goodnight before going to bed and closing her eyes.

The day of their departure, Sariel and Naruto did their morning routine before she dispelled the house conjuration. They made their final rounds, saying goodbye to their friends.

After all that was done, the two headed for an isolated area in the forest.

"Okay, do we have everything? Where's Kurama?"

The familiar in question had been either hanging around in the forest ot sleeping in her master's inventory. People would likely freak if they came across an intelligent fox that could speak their language.

"Right here, I'll be staying in your bag."

"Everything's packed and ready to go." Naruto answered, wearing a backpack.

Standing close together, Sariel gathered mana to power the **[Portal]** spell.

A magic circle appeared under their feet, bathing the area in pale blue light.

Everything went smoothly until the transferring process began, it seemed as if something shifted erractically.

"Naruto!" Sariel cried as the two separated.

"Mom!" Naruto screamed back as he disappeared.

Her vision went dark as the transportation settled, meaning she had arrived at the new world.


	9. Chapter 8 (KHR) Extra

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

Author Note: The chapters may likely not be in chronological order. The following takes place a number of years after the previous. It was supposed to be an omake of sorts but turned into a chapter (relatively long)

 **Chapter 8 Extra: Ring Battle and Arcobaleno**

Sawada Tsunayoshi has had a strange year so far, which was saying quite a bit considering what he had been through. Soon after school started, a toddler had appeared at his door saying that he was to train him to become a mafia boss.

He tried refusing but was ignored. Then through a sequence of events he ended up gathering a group of friends at hiss middle school.

Mukuro and his friends had decided to go to a different school nearby.

Tsuna had fought with the new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato in the process gaining his eternal loyalty. He had also befriended the baseball idol, Yamamoto Takeshi and stopped him from jumping off the roof after he had injured his arm.

Somehow he got roped into a boxing match with an upperclassman Ryohei, after defeating Mochida in a kendo match over the boxer's younger sister Kyoko. Tsuna had confronted the guy since Kyoko had looked rather uncomfortable at his advances.

Child hitmen named Bovino Lambo and I-pin ended up staying with the Sawada's after mistaken attacks.

Tsuna had maintained a cordial relationship with Hibari who had become leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

Just when everything had calmed down, a group of people calling themselves the Varia had appeared, contesting his right to be the next boss. His father and his associates had appeared with the Vongola rings, symbols of leadership.

Tsuna's friends ended up taking Guardian positions and he was very worried since they were up against professional killers.

When Reborn had arrived in Namimori, he was expecting what Iemitsu's reports had described: a shy, slightly clumsy kid with low grades. He ended up burning the data in annoyance before observing his target.

Tsunayoshi turned out pretty normal, with some friends, decent grades and relatively no clumsiness.

When he had shown up on their doorstep. Tsuna had sensed that he was not a normal toddler. The only snag that occurred was his refusal to the take the mantle, though his denial was weakening as he realized that the position would allow him to better protect his family.

He wondered what had caused the discrepancy in the data, other than the fact that Iemitsu had not visited home for a long time. He was also surprised that Tsuna already had relations with a cloud and two mist guardian candidates.

Chrome had less mastery over her abilities but Tsuna refused to push one aside for the other.

Reborn also enjoyed Maman's delicious cooking and Tsuna's expresses were already acceptable (though he did not say that outloud). He watched over his student and his guardians as they prepared for the ring battles.

Said battles would take place at their middle school, prompting angry grumbles from Hibari. Each of the guardians would face off against their counterpart in the Varia in a one-on-one match. The first side to win more than half the matches would be victorious.

The Sun battle ended in Ryohei's victory, though it was close.

Gokudera was defeated in the Storm battle against Belphegor.

Yamamoto triumped against Sword Emperor Squalo for the Rain ring.

Lambo ended up forfeiting against Levi-a-than in the Thunder battle.

Mukuro defeated Mammon in an ililusion battle for the Mist ring.

Hibari was up next but the Sky battle ended up occurring first since Xanxus wanted to fight Tsuna.

Tsuna was torn between a mix of nervousness, anger and worry: for himself, towards the Varia and towards his injured friends.

Suddenly his phone rang, his eyes widened as he recognized the ringtone. He whipped open the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello? Tsuna speaking."

Everyone glanced curiously at Tsuna who was speaking to someone.

"Hey Aunt, nice to see you too."

Both Mukuro and Hibari turned to their sky when he said those words.

"What?! That's not a good idea, there's something going on right now…Yes, yes I know you two haven't visited in quite a while."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at his student started to panic.

"We/re at Namimori High…wait what? Right now?!"

Tsuna started to say something but seemed that the caller had hung up.

He stared at his phone in horror. ThenTsuna glanced netween h is guardians and the Varia. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly what resembled a tear in space appeared nearby.

Almost everyone tensed, it slightly resembled the Vindice's portals. A woman wearing shimmering robes and a blonde boy their age walked out.

She looked around, found Tsuna and gave him a hug.

"Hey Tsuna, how's it going? You have grown since I last saw you."

Poor Tsuna was having a brain malfunctioin from seeing his aunt walk out of a portal.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked, holding Leon-gun in case.

"She's Sariel and Naruto Amastasia. They are pretty much family." Mukuro explained.

"Hey Mukuro! How's Ken and Chikusa? Hey Hibari, nice to see you!"

Naruto cheerfully greeted, then noticed the other group.

"What are you guys doing in Japan?"

Tsuna and his guardians tensed at the statement.

"Kufufu, Naruto you know these mafiosos?"

Naruto looked confusedly at the mist-user.

"This is the group that let us stay at their place for a few days before Sariel brought us back to Namimori from Italy. Wait, you three were in the side pocket that entire time."

Sariel released Tsuna and crossed her arms before facing the leader of the Varia.

"Xanxus, why are you fighting Tsuna?"

Xanxus did not respond but Sariel seemed to discern something from his expression.

"Sorry to interrupt. You can continue with what needs to be done."

One of the Cervello announced the next match.

"The battle for the sky ring between Xanxus and Tsunayoshi shall begin."

The two fighters took their places, about to start when Sariel walked up to Tsuna and held out her hand, palm up. Tsuna looked confusedly at her.

"Give it."

Tsuna looked rather reluctant to hand over whatever Sariel wanted. At least until she leaned over and whispered something into Tsuna's ear.

He paled then hurriedly removed an amulet from around his neck. Strangely enough, no one had noticed the object until now.

"You wanted a fight correct? Tsuna should give it his all."

Sariel answered Xanxus's unsaid question.

With a signal from the judge, the two fighters lit their flames. To many people's shock, Tsuna's flames seemed much larger than normal. His guardian's chalked it up to the seriousness of the situation.

"What is that amulet?" Reborn demanded as Sariel returned to the sidelines.

"It blocked his flames to a more manageable level without adverse side effects."

Reborn then recalled that Tsuna had his flames sealed at a young age. He glanced suspiciously at Sariel, who serenely smiled back.

The fight ended in Tsuna's victory with him using Zero Point Breakthrough successfully.

"Well, I guess they pass." Sariel noted to the downed Varia boss.

Said boss grunted and sat up.

"Well then, since that's all over…let's have some food together. It has been a while since Nana and I have cooked together."

Seeing Hibari's annoyed expression she added, "Don't worry Hibari, Naruto or I can spar with you after eating."

The skylark grunted but seemed satisfied with the arrangement.

So the entire group ended up going to Tsuna's house. He became rather embarrassed when they came face to Iemitsu and Nana having a lovey-dovey moment.

"Oh we have guests? Sariel is that you? It's been a while!"

Nana saw her friend and the two embraced happily before going into the kitchen. Iemitsu stared confusedly at the lady he did not recognize. Then he saw the Varia accompanying his son and his guardians.

"What are you doing here?"

Xanxus growled, "Sariel told us to come."

Iemitsu looked skeptical.

"Sariel is really scary when she's mad…"

Naruto said while shuddering, Mukuro nodded as well. That sent a few warning signals to the rest of the guardians.

The group peeked into the kitchen to see two friends happily chatting while cooking up a storm. After the group set up an eating area and awkwardly sat down.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Naruto noted as he sat down.

"We didn't. I came to test the brat as the next boss candidate."

Xanxus huffed while glaring.

The table started getting rowdy since a large number of interesting characters had gathered together.

Just in time, Sariel and Nana swept into the room with plates of food and everyone dug in. The delicious food temporarily stopped any arguments, the cooks watched happily as the guests ate their fill.

Soon, desserts replaced empty plates on the table. Everything from cookies to cupcakes, there was something for all.

Reborn hung away a bit from the crowd as he observed the scene. Sariel stood beside the hitman and offered him a piece of candy.

"I heard you liked coffee-flavored foods."

Reborn glanced at the sweet before popping it into his mouth. Before Sariel could ask for his opinion he collapsed. She took a look at the wrapper and gasped.

"This is that aging candy that I made while I was experimenting! I must have mixed it with the other sweets."

Scooping up the hitman she rushed upstairs to the nearest bed. Mammon floated up the stairs after her while the others watched.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

"Sariel accidently gave your tutor an experimental product."

Everyone stared, shocked at the furry fox that had addressed them.

"Kurama there you are!" Naruto scooped up the fox and scratched her ears.

He briefly introduced his mother's familiar to the rest of the guests. Tsuna's guardians conversed with their counterparts while Tsuna fidgeted glancing at Xanxus.

"What is it brat?"

"Um…so the fight was a test?"

"Tch, had to check you weren't trash or scum before letting you get the position."

"Oh that makes sense."

The conversation tapered off and Sariel reappeared alone into the room.

"Is Reborn okay?"

"Where's Mammon?"

Sariel raised a hand for silence. "Reborn had a backlash from something in the candy, though it did what it intended."

She turned towards the stairs.

"Reborn should show you himself."

At her words, a suave gentleman with curly side burns and a suit walked in.

"Chaos."

He greeted as he tipped his fedora where a chameleon was perching. The people's reactions varied from stoic to jaw-dropped.

"Wasn't Reborn a toddler?" Tsuna asked tentatively.

"He's an Arcobaleno, cursed with infant bodies, a group of the strongest in the world."

Xanxus explained while Mammon floated down as well.

"Well the candy only lasts about a day, though there are a number of methods to age and/or change shape. The only issue would be figuring out what methods actually work."

Sariel explained to the group.

"I'll contact the others, they'll be very interested in the news."

Mammon faded from view, likely teleporting to her targets.

"How many ways do you know to either age or break a curse?"

Reborn contemplatively eyed Sariel, having caught what she had said previously.

Sariel racked her mind and searched her reference book before tallying up the total.

"I've got 4 specific spells, a couple spell ideas, potions that can have the required effect. If the goal was more general, say a temporary effect, add a few more ideas."

That earned a couple of raised eyebrows while Sariel shrugged her shoulders.

"It really depends on the what the goal is. Regaining an adult body, not dying due to the curse, breaking the curse or finding an alternative. I'm pretty sure whoever cursed them in the first place will not appreciate my meddling."

"The Man in the Iron Hat." Reborn growled angrily.

"I guess we should wait until the rest of the Arcobaleno before starting?"

At that moment, Mammon reappeared in the room along with five other toddlers and a woman.

"Speak of the devil and they shall appear."

Introductions were quickly done before everyone seated themselves.

"So first things first, what do you guys know about the curse?"

The Arcobaleno revealed that the reason that they had turned into infants was because their pacifiers absorbed large amounts of their flames. In the case of the sky pacifier they remained their adult form but have very short life spans as a tradeoff.

Sariel used **[Observe]** on one of the toddlers to try and glean more information. The screen described the curse as **A curse in order to protect the planet** , it drained a large percentage of flame output, which was the equivalent of Mana in a sense.

To the others it seemed like Sariel was fiddling with thin air.

"What's the matter?" Fon asked as he saw Sariel grimace.

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

Sariel paused before continuing.

"The good news is that I can definitely break the curse. Bad news is that before that can happen, we need to find an alternate source/vessel for the pacifiers since apparently without them, the planet is doomed."

"That's right, you seem pretty knowledgeable about this."

Everyone whipped around to see a man with checker-patterned clothing and a cane standing in the room.

"Checker-face!" The Arcobaleno exclaimed.

A voice whispered into Sariel's ear. "Let's have a chat somewhere more private."

Her vision blurred as she felt an arm wrap around her side.

Sariel ended up somewhere she did not recognize, seated at a table with the infamous Man in the Iron Hat.

Checker-face or Kawahira as Sariel had known, told her about the system set in place. How it was his duty to ensure the pacifiers were passed down, a job that he had fulfilled for many years.

Sariel understood but had a chat with him about flexible thinking. Checker-face had done his duty for so long that he forgot that alternatives could be created if needed.

Sariel explained her idea for substitute vessels as well as the original (from what she remembers) method in the manga: magic jars that defied laws of science that absorbed night flames provided by the Vindice.

Back at the Sawada house, a number of people were panicking in various ways. Luckily Nana had been in the kitchen when Sariel was whisked away. Iemitsu then brought her out on a date to keep her in the dark about his profession.

Naruto sat in his seat calmly eating food. Tsuna turned to his friend incredulously.

"How are you so calm? Aunt Sariel just got kidnapped!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied, "Remember that time we got kidnapped on vacation?"

Tsuna thought for a few seconds before alternating between shades of green and white. Mukuro chuckled nervously and Hibari twitched. The others glanced curiously since a number of Tsuna's guardians had not met Sariel and Naruto before now.

Before they could start planning a search team, Sariel and Checker-face reappeared in the same spot they had left. Sariel was smiling while Checker-face's expression was hidden.

"Wonderful news! Kawahira has agreed to help with an alternative for the Arcobaleno system. Everyone is still here? Let's start planning."

Everyone say down, though most glanced warily at Checker-face.

"Kawahira, get out of that get up. No need to be all dark and mysterious."

Sariel smiled sharply.

The Man in the Iron Hat twitched and changed into an albino, spectacled man who was pouting. The Arcobaleno in particular had a hard time equating Checker-face with his actual appearance.

"Kawahira, after this is done, I'll make you some ramen."

The man perked up. "Naruto, you'll get some too, don't worry."

Sariel added when she saw her son's expression.

"Well then so here's the plan. We'll need to make containers for the pacifiers as well as an item that will convert any flame to that of a specific type. The Vindice will hopefully hold these containers and the problem will be solved."

The group mulled over the info, Verde started jotting down notes and ideas in his notepad. Sariel continued on.

"The current issue is finding materials for the flame converter crystals."

"How are we contacting the Vindice?" Someone asked nervously.

"I'll go get him now." Sariel popped away and reappeared with a bandaged toddler in her arms. Reactions were mixed.

"Everyone, meet Bermuda, the leader of the Vindice."

"I am going to get an explanation for this Sariel?"

Bermuda asked after hopping onto the table.

A quick explanation later, Bermuda was caught up and agreed to help as a way of getting revenge on Checker-face. Fortunately, he did not recognize Kawahira in his current form.

"All that is left is to grab the required materials so I can craft the crystals. Unfortunately you will need to go dungeon-exploring."

Sariel described the ingredients as a round gems that were the color of each particular flame. In order to speed things up, flame users of the same time would team up to go get the gems. Verde would stay behind and focus on creating the containers.

"Okay everyone ready?"

Sariel activated **[Dungeon Creation]** and specified the custom dungeon: Temple of Flames.

The group, minus Verde, Sariel and Kawahira disappeared form view.

Tsuna, Naruto and company found themselves in front of a large stone temple. With determination, the group walked in.

The door opened up to reveal a large circular room with seven doorways. Each was a different color and had a symbol carved into the stone.

They split up into the needed groups and stood in front of the doors. Most matched the flame type marked on the door but not all since then the groups would be unbalanced in terms of numbers.

Storm: Gokudera, Belphegor and Fon

Rain: Yamamoto, Squalo and Colonello

Lightning: Lambo, Levi and Lal

Cloud: Hibari and Skull

Mist: Mukuro, Chrome and Mammon

Sun: Ryohei, Lussaria and Reborn

Sky: Tsuna, Xanxus and Naruto

The doors groaned and opened inwards, revealing dimly lit hallways. The groups walked down them to come upon a single door at the end. Next to it a sign read

 **Behold the challenge of 'Insert Flame Type'**

Everyone walked into the respective rooms, ready for whatever the challenge could throw at them.

 **Storm: Shooting Range**

The room was wide and contained a large shooting range. Multitudes of ranged weapons lined the walls.

"What the heck are we supposed to be doing?" Gokudera exclaimed as he glanced at the shooting range.

As if to answer his question, a sign popped out from the ground which stated that in order to receive that which they needed, each person would hit 100 bulls eyes.

The three needed to pick a ranged weapon or tool, stand at the required distance and begin. A counter nearby would keep track of their score.

Belphegor quickly located some throwing knives whereas Fon decided to use darts as his choice. Gokudera would have used dynamite but ended choosing a bow.

The three lined up and began to fire. The objects would seemingly get swallowed by the target if it was a bulls-eye otherwise it would hit then fall to the ground.

The majority of each person's shots hit their marks, though there were a few misses. It did not take long for each shooter to reach their target score.

Celebratory music sounded throughout the room as a pedestal rose from the ground with the gem placed on a cushion.

"Shishishi, we have the rock, we are done here."

Fon reached over and grabbed the gem, which brought them back to the central hub to wait for the others.

 **Rain: Tournament**

The room that the rain users entered resembled a lobby of sorts. There was also a note placed on the empty receptionist's desk. It revealed that each person would need to win a tournament styled fight to receive the reward.

At this, three spotlights shown on three numbered doors.

"Voi, let's get this over with."

"Ah ha ha, this sounds like fun!"

"This will be useful training, kora!"

Unable to discern any differences between the doors, they simply entered the nearest one. Each door led to a set of slightly raised platforms, where their opponents stood.

Needless to say, the three won their respective tournaments. Squalo and Yamamoto battling with their swordsmanship and Colonello using skills he learned during his training. Yamamoto grabbed the blue gem that they needed and they leaving the area.

 **Lightning: Obstacle Course**

The three passed the course as a group, though they usually passed the obstacles in different ways due to differing skills. The obstacle course was a straight line packed with traps, a number of them electricity themed.

Fortunately Levi had umbrellas that could redirect lightning and Lambo was immune for the most part against the element. Lal was skilled enough to dodge all the traps, she even took mental notes for future training.

"Hahaha! Lambo-sama got the gem first!"

Lal remained blank faced but likely wanted to drop kick the gloating child. Levi just wanted to return to his boss's side.

 **Cloud: Battle Royale**

Skull hung onto Hibari as he turned into a whirlwind of metal. The arena they had found themselves in was filled with the downed bodies of mechanical golems.

"Hn." Hibari grunted as he sheathed his tonfas and went to grab the purple stone stone that had appeared on a pedestal. The battle had been fun, despite the fact that the enemies were not strong enough, their numbers made up for it somewhat.

 **Mist: Strategic Battle**

Mukuro and Mammon observed the tabletop terrain battle that they needed to win. They had started off with far less units but with the use of traps and taking advantage of the terrain, they were now winning.

Mukuro moved their squad of pieces through the woods and ambushed the remaining guards of the opposition. Mammon followed up with bringing in the attackers to surround their target.

"Looks like we win."

Their opponent nodded their head, before disappearing, revealing an indigo gem in its place.

Mammon pocketed the object before floating towards the doorway, refusing to waste time (money).

 **Sun: Duel**

Ryohei roared a battle cry as he unleashed a punch against his opponent. The golem managed to block the strike but Ryohei continued with his assault. After a while he managed to damage it enough to defeat it.

"Yeah! I won!"

"Good job~" Lussaria said from the sidelines. A downed golem with numerous dents lay on the ground nearby.

Reborn tilted his fedora, his opponent also lay on the ground, a gaping hole in the center of its torso.

"Let's grab what we were looking for and get back."

 **Sky: Target Destruction**

The room that Xanxus, Tsuna and Naruto entered contained all matter of platforms with a geometric theme. A sign on the wall told them that in order for them to succeed, they would need to destroy all the targets that appeared within a time limit.

After, a timer appeared from the ceiling with a countdown. With the sound of grinding gears, targets appeared all over the place.

"Let's get to it! We don't have time to waste."

Naruto leapt into action, mixing between smashing targets with his limbs or throwing shuriken at them.

Xanxus scoffed but turned to blast targets with his X-guns.

Tsuna hopped and flew around punching targets within reach.

With three people, the targets were all smashed with time to spare.

"Okay got the gem! Let's go back."

Naruto with the item in hand raced out the door with the others following.

Back at the central hub the groups had all gathered together.

"Everyone got the gems?"

One person from each group revealed the gemstone they had been charged to retrieve.

Now that the job was done, everyone exited the building to find the circle that had transported them here still there.

With a flash of light, the group reappeared in the Sawada house.

Sariel and Kawahira were chatting over some tea.

"Wonderful, you are back. I should have the converters ready in no time. Verde is in the middle of producing the jars at the moment so we should be done at the same time.

"How long were we gone?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, maybe a few hours or so. Verde had a fortunate breakthrough soon after writing his notes."

Sariel took the gemstones and ushered the group to a table with some snacks. She went upstairs to a table that she had prepared prior to begin her work.

Tsuna and the others enjoyed the snacks while Sariel crafted the items. She wasn't entirely sure how the ingredients became the final product but she was not complaining. The process was quick and relatively easy.

Soon, Sariel descended the stairs holding an armful of colored orbs.

"Okay, here are the converters. All we need to do now is get the jars then combine the two with the pacifiers. The objects should begin to absorb the flames from the orbs and treat it like a vessel. Then we hand them over to the Vindice to watch over and problem solved."

The orbs were placed on the table and Verde burst into the kitchen with the jars. Each Arcobaleno grabbed a jar and their respective colored orb and placed the pacifier inside before sealing the jar.

The pacifiers began to absorb the flames from the orbs and Tsuna and his friends cheered.

The Arcobaleno breathed a sigh in relief, then gasped in shock as they rapidly grew in size. Fortunately, their clothes magically grew with them.

Sariel breathed a sigh in relief that-

"That wasn't very exciting. Let's spice things up a bit."

A deep voice spoke from behind her, she tried to turn but felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black.

Everyone in the kitchen looked shocked as Sariel was knocked unconscious and now held in the arms of a hooded man in a black cloak.

"Who are you!?" Naruto exclaimed as he moved towards his mother.

"Ah ah ah" The figure chided. "If you want her back you'll have to play by my rules."

With a snap of his fingers, a portal appeared next to him.

"Walk through and pass my test. Only then will she be returned."

With a laugh, the man disappeared with Sariel in his arms.

At this point the Arcobaleno were back to their full adult forms.

"Well then, shall we? We owe her for breaking the curse."

Reborn said as he approached the portal.

Naruto did not need any encouragement and ran into the portal. The others followed as well after.

They ended up outside a coliseum, a lone sign stood in front of them.

 **Enter the doors for the start of the fun!**

Naruto glanced around for signs of Sariel but found nothing.

"Let's go in then." Yamamoto said, Naruto lead the group inside the building.

The path brought them to the arena, which was a flat and sandy. There were a couple of metal gates currently closed.

"Welcome challengers." A voice from a balcony said.

Tsuna and the others looked up and saw the kidnapper waving at them.

"Where's my mother!" Naruto demanded angrily.

The masked man clicked his tongue, "Worry not, Sariel is right here."

He moved out of the way to reveal Sariel cuffed to a throne-like chair. It seemed like she had just returned to consciousness. She shook her head and glanced around blearily.

"What happened?" Her eyes widened as she took notice of her kidnapper.

Sariel tried to use her magic, but nothing responded.

"You are in the Chair of Nullification. It blocks any powers from being used. I made it especially for those I granted abilities."

Sariel's eyes widened as she listened to him speak; he was the one to give her the powers of the Gamer.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I felt like it. I wanted something more exciting to watch and the only way to get it is to threaten something they hold dear. You'll be free once the event is over, I do keep my promises."

Sariel grimaced, the man did have a point though she also realized that since her kidnapper was likely a powerful, immortal being life must be rather boring.

"What is your name anyway?"

"Well I am a Keeper of the Multiverse. Though I prefer being called Adrian."

Sariel sighed, "Well get on with it. The faster this is over the faster I can explain the situation to Naruto and the others."

Adrian grinned and grandiosely announced, "First is a warm-up. Two of you will face off against a pair of opponents. You can decide who goes."

He then got a mischievous look on his face, which put the challengers on guard. He moved beside the chair and grabbed Sariel's chin, she couldn't do much to stop him.

Adrian bent forward and brought their faces close together. From below, it looked like the two had kissed.

"When this is over, I shall definitely enjoy our time together." He said in a velvety purr, causing Sariel to twitch slightly. Adrian definitely enjoyed riling people up.

"I am going." Naruto growled, the birthmarks on his cheeks darkening and his eyes started to turn red.

Someone worriedly tapped Tsuna's shoulder, "Someone should calm Naruto down…"

"Naruto I am coming with you." Tsuna's voice came out slightly deeper and in a fierce tone.

Tsuna felt a maelstrom of emotions; he remembered all the things that Sariel had done for him and his friends/family. He was very angry that she was in danger.

The people around him watched in surprise as he went straight into Hyper-Dying-Will mode without pills. The two boys exuding an aura of danger marched into the ring to face whatever the man could throw at them.

Any objections or arguments died on lips as they were faced with two stares.

From the gates, a pair of armored Cyclopes lumbered forward, wielding clubs.

The others watched and somewhat winced as Naruto and Tsuna fought. It was a blood bath, the two enemies were quickly pounded into the ground with their skills.

Naruto used his signature move Rasengan, the swirling ball of energy destroying the monster's armor and damaging the body. Tsuna flew and used flame enhanced strikes to damage weak, uncovered points that he could find.

The opponent's swatted in vain at there smaller adversaries but it was in vain. Soon, the two one eyed creatures fell, leaving the two to stare up into the stands.

Adrian clapped gleefully. "Now the main event! Everyone get's to play!"

The rest of Tsuna's guardians joined the two already in the arena. The Arcobaleno and the Varia were barred from entering, likely because there would be too many powerful variables in the event. The spectators decided to treat the event as a test for the future Vongola generation, seeing their resolve.

A magic circle appeared in the center of the arena and from it a large snake like monster appeared. An eight-headed serpent, each with a colored helmet with a particular kanji painted on.

Gokudera quickly scanned the characters written on each.

"Watch out for the elemental attacks!"

The group split and each took on a head, fortunately with Naruto, Tsuna and his guardians, there were enough for one on one.

The fight was epic, full of many explosions, flashes of light and cries of pain from the large snake. The monster gave as good as it got and by the end, the group was victorious. They did have a number of wounds but nothing life threatening.

"I hope that was exciting enough?" Sariel asked wryly.

Adrian nodded his head. "Just so you know, I will likely visit every once in a while to satisfy boredom since you are going to be a constant in a number of worlds."

"You'll want to wait a bit for Naruto to cool down from this…"

Sariel was released from the Chair and Adrian cheerily waved goodbye. Without him there, everyone was teleported back to the house. Naruto hugged his mother, glad to have her back.

Sariel explained that her 'kidnapper' was the one who gave her the powers that she currently had and that he was bored.

That was rather surprising for the group, though Naruto was not placated. He vowed to punch the guy next time they crossed pathes.

"Well that was a rather exciting visit. I'll cook dinner for everyone, we'll be likely leaving in the next few days."

Sariel ushered the group to the dining table and went off into the kitchen.

The group enjoyed Sariel and Naruto's company for the time they would be here. Everything had calmed down, Tsuna's succession was handled and the Arcobaleno curse had been lifted in a way that preserved Earth.

"Bye everyone! See you all later!"

The pair disappeared in a flash of light.


	10. Omake (KHR)

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

Author Note: Decided to add some more background via varying drabbles.

 **Omake: KHR Drabbles**

 **Anger**

Few things could truly anger Sariel. Threatening those she cared was one of them.

Sariel, Naruto, Tsuna and company (even Hibari) had gone on vacation to Tokyo for a week. It was mainly for sightseeing since the Amastasia's were leaving Japan.

Everything went fine until the kids got grabbed when the adults had separated from them due to the crowd. Sariel had told Nana to wait at the hotel in case they showed up. She then tracked down the children to some shady gang's hideout.

They had been tied up, with some more bruised than others. Sariel plastered her sweetest smile as she smashed down the door.

The people inside had scoffed at the seemingly fragile woman.

"A little lady like you should get out before you get hurt." One man sneered as he leered at her.

Their attitude quickly changed as Sariel dashed through the room, knocking down opponents left and right.

The kids were awed (and slightly unnerved) as Sariel defeated them all with harsh strikes with a smile on her face. The effect was compounded with the addition of an occasional blood splatter.

The kids were rescued and resolved to never get on her bad side. Hibari vowed to become just as strong as her. Nana was told that the children had simply taken a wrong turn while losing sight of the adults.

 **Bullet**

The first time Reborn shot his student with the Dying Will Bullet, he expected Tsuna to run off in order to confess to his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko.

However, "MAKE AN ESPRESSO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

He looked confusedly as a flaming Tsuna ran back to his home to make the drink.

When questioned later about the topic, Tsuna said that he did not want to disappoint someone.

 **Carnivore**

Despite what Sariel had said previously (that she was an omnivore), Hibari considered a carnivore. That opinion was only solidified after he saw her effortlessly deal with the mobs that had threatened her charges.

 **Desserts**

Sariel could cook well, but she made even better desserts. Naruto always looked forward to her next creation. The desserts could make Hibari and Mukuro behave for a time, if her saccharine smile had no effect.

 **Espresso**

"Is this magic?" Reborn asked after a long silence after he took a sip of the heavenly beverage.

Sariel giggled amusedly at the hit man's reaction. It went unsaid that whenever she would be in town, drinks would be made by her.

 **Free**

Sariel knew she had cloud flames, but she did not realize to what extent she embodied of some of their usual character traits.

Once, she had visited the Varia with Naruto hanging out with Tsuna back in Namimori. Turned out that the group had been invited to a party of sorts hosted by an ally of Vongola.

"Are you sure about this? I really should not intrude."

Xanxus simply looked at her and said, "I refuse to deal with that trash without having decent company."

In the end, Sariel would attend the event though she needed to find something fancy to wear.

The party was alright, up until someone (whom Sariel learned afterwards was the heir to the host's familigia) walked up to her. He introduced himself and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

He looked oddly smug as he did so, which then turned into confusion as Sariel raised an eyebrow at him. She had felt something try to wrap around her flames but she got rid of it easily.

"Xanxus, what is with the man. He looks like he is expecting something."

Xanxus only grinned like a shark and did not answer her.

"But, you're a unharmonised cloud! I should have been able to force a bond!"

The man thoughtlessly exclaimed, his shock loosening his tongue.

Sariel twitched as she listened to the man's choice of words. Her words came out in a velvet purr.

"Oh, so you thought that I would be bound into being your follower?"

The man paled as he belatedly realized that she was more dangerous than she appeared. Sariel had been regulating the amount of flames she released since it only painted a target on her back. That and the mafia did not have a good first impression.

Sariel spent the rest of the evening on the side serenely smiling, her contrasting aura daring someone to approach her.

She was actually surprised at how vehemently she despised being bound under someone not of her choosing, at not being in control of herself.

 **Idea**

Sariel watched as Naruto and Tsuna played together one day after school. The elementary students were so cute. Her thoughts then wandered to future events, in which Tsuna would face many conflicts.

She had already managed to get Nana to start early with Tsuna, but Sariel wondered if it was enough.

 _My [Dungeon Creation] skill would definitely come in handy. Though Tsuna still has a few years before I can do that._

Tsuna felt a chill go down his spine, he felt that he had somehow evaded something.

 **Marshmallow**

The day had been going normally until Lambo had brought out the Ten-Year-Bazooka in a fit of anger. With a puff of pink smoke, TYL-Lambo appeared in the Sawada home.

Nana was in the kitchen whipping something up and Reborn had just finished a training session with Tsuna.

Older Lambo noticed Sariel nearby, he had a flash of inspiration,

"Auntie Sariel?"

"Yes? What is the matter?"

"Just wanted to say that in the future things go pretty bad since a marshmallow took over the world."

Sariel's smile froze on her face.

"Really?" Her tone demanding the truth.

Lambo gulped, "Yeah…"

Before he could add anymore details, another poof of pink smoke revealed the usual Lambo, who looked a little scared.

"Well then, I shall go make a call."

Naruto and the others stared at the increasingly menacing aura emanating from the woman. They eavesdropped on the phone conversation.

"Hello Bya-chan~ What's this I hear about world domination?"

Some nervous sounds were heard from the phone.

"Well since you decided to break the agreement. I won't bake anything for you for at least a month."

Sariel hung up as an anguished wail started on the other end.

"Well then problem solved for the moment. Sorry if someone comes barging in soon."

Tsuna and his guardians would always remember the time when an albino teen visited and basically begged Sariel for her confections. Thankfully they never needed to deal with that crazy future.

 **Omnivore**

Tsuna had been upgraded to 'Omnivore' gradually. At first he had firmly been an 'Herbivore' with his clumsy nature and bully situation.

He was still considered on even after his situation had changed, when he started to improve and become an average student.

His promotion occurred when Sariel tossed Tsuna to Hibari for a spar and the two actually went at it for a bit before Tsuna bit the dust.

The fact that he never shied away from Hibari even after the show of fighting prowess added to the idea.

 **Pride**

Sariel felt a fierce sense of pride as she watched Naruto and her other charges interact in her backyard. Tsuna's grades had gone up and his clumsiness was non-existent, Hibari and Mukuro were doing fine even if they only had a tentative truce at her house. All of them were technically friends, even if some would argue against that.

So yes, Sariel was very proud and not ashamed to say so as she watched her children in all but blood have fun outside.

 **Sweet**

Sariel smiled sweetly at the person currently tied to a chair in her kitchen.

The man grew increasingly pale.

"So, what were you doing sneaking around here?"

"Like I would tell you." The man responded rebelliously.

"Well I have my ways."

Tsuna and Naruto, who were doing homework in the living room, looked towards the kitchen as they heard begging and whimpering.

"What's going on in the kitchen?"

Naruto gave a shudder, "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

He did wonder where his mom had learned to be so intimidating while wearing a nice smile.

 **Training**

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed as he managed to dodge a fireball of sorts.

The angry fire imp chittered and prepared to strike again.

In the same area, Naruto, Hibari and Mukuro were also testing their skills against their opponents.

Sariel stood serenely to the side, ready to step if need be but otherwise a spectator.

"Aunt! Why do we even need to do this!?"

"You need to increase your tolerance for weird events as well as become stronger. You shall face many obstacles in the future and I want you to be prepared."

Tsuna tried to speak again but his words were cut off as he punched the imp that had approached. He decided to let it go, since Sariel always had the best of intentions.

Later, when Reborn showed up at his house, he would think back and wonder if that was what she meant.

 **Vindice**

Sariel sat in her kitchen, enjoying a cup of tea when she felt something near the house. She exited out into the backyard where a purple and black portal had appeared. A bandaged man in a black trench coat walked out.

"You are Sariel Amastasia correct?"

Sariel nodded, wondering if the man would send the famed chains out.

"The Boss would like to speak to you."

"Okay then, lead the way."

Sariel trailed after the man as they walked through the portal. She found herself in a stone room with a bandaged baby sitting on a throne of sorts.

"Welcome to Vendicare. I am Bermuda."

"It is nice to meet you and your associates. Why am I here though?"

"I have reports that you killed off a number of Estraneo members relatively recently."

Sariel nodded her head, "They kidnapped me first actually and I only wanted to escape. If they had let me be, I would likely have simply left."

She ended her words with a shrug.

"Besides, they were experimenting on children and likely taking subjects from regular people, which I feel would be against some law."

Bermuda remained silent, absorbing the information.

The rest of the meeting went rather well, the two had some idle conversation and Sariel offered some of her cookies and tea. Bermuda accepted despite the fact that the Vindice probably had a weak sense of taste.

Sariel decided to experiment with stronger flavors and eventually send a batch over to them in the future.

Once it was time to leave, Sariel thanked Bermuda.

"It was wonderful chatting with but I need to go pick up my son and possibly his friends since school has ended. Hope to see you later."

Sariel disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the others in silence.


	11. Chapter 9 (D Gray Man)

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

Author's Note: This chapter follows right after chapter 7 (to clear up any confusion)

 **Chapter 9 Lost and Found**

 _Previously on D &D Gamer in the Multiverse_

"Naruto!" Sariel cried as the two separated.

"Mom!" Naruto screamed back as he disappeared.

Her vision went dark as the transportation settled, meaning she had arrived at the new world.

 _What in the world happened?_

Sariel blearily opened her eyes and looked around. She lay sprawled on the street, in a city made up of completely white buildings. Oddly enough, there was not a soul in sight.

She tried discerning her location but something seemed to be interfering with the magic. Only the date and time appeared, the other spots remained blank.

Sighing, she brought out her wand and placed it on her palm.

"Point me the nearest exit."

Her wand spun and pointed to one of the many doors in the area.

 _Strange, is this a constructed space? A side dimension?_

Deciding to worry about this later, she opened the door and stepped through. She had entered a dining room of sorts; a large circular table with about a dozen chairs and a hanging chandelier. Most of the seats were taken by an assortment of people. Their heads turned as they looked at Sariel.

"Sorry to bother you all. The door was supposed to lead to an exit. I shall be leaving then…"

She turned to re-enter the door, but it had already disappeared. Sariel turned to look back at the table's occupants. The plump man who resembled a goblin with a top hat had his hand in the air.

"Hoh, it seems we have an unexpected visitor. Who are you miss~?"

"My name is Sariel. Would you happen to know where I am?"

"You are in my home in Edo. I am the Millennium Earl."

The Earl stood with a dramatic pose as he made his introduction.

Sariel blinked and wondered how she was supposed to react to the declaration. She also realized that they had gray skin and she could see stigmata crosses on their foreheads. Sariel had just exited the Ark, no wonder the buildings were all white.

"Oh, it is nice to meet you. I apologize, but I need to find my son, we have been separated during transportation. If you will excuse me, I need to get going."

Sariel headed towards the door, but was stopped by who she believed to be a younger Tyki Mikk.

 _I guess this is before the main plot begins._

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Are you with the exorcists?" He demanded angrily.

"No, I am simply a traveller with my son. Why do you ask?"

The teen scowled but her question was not answered. Thankfully, the fact that she had an idea of what he had asked was not seen as out of place.

"You should stay for dinner, it is rather rare to have visitors."

The Earl's voice was light but Sariel noticed the slight edge to the request.

She ended up staying for dinner with the Noah family after being reassured that her son would have found someone to help him for the time being. The family was a closely knit group with definite quirks. One of them had smashed a maid into a wall because his food had not been sweet enough.

She was introduced to each of the Noah, most of whom she at least partially recognized. Sariel also saw a number of akuma servants moving about; they seemed to be behaved likely due to orders from the Noah.

"Thank you very much for the meal, but I must start looking for my son. I am getting very worried about him."

After dinner she rose to leave but was once again stopped, though this time by another member of the family.

"Why can't I read your mind?" A man with white hair and a scarf-headband asked curiously; the others looked curious as well.

"I have an item that protects my mind from intrusion." Sariel explained, though she hid the fact that she had other ways to accomplish the same objective.

"Do you all want to watch something neat?"

Sariel asked, feeling that the Noah would not let her leave before satisfying some of the curiosity, amongst other likely goals. At least she would hit two birds with one stone, checking up on Naruto and satisfying curiosity.

Her scrying mirror was brought out and placed on the table. With a wave of her hand the reflection swirled and transformed.

The scene that it showed however, caused her usual genial smile to drop. Her face contorted into a silent snarl.

Naruto was chained to a bed, struggling and yelling. She increased the sound sensitivity.

"Let me go! I need to find my mom!"

A weasel looking man with a square mustache scoffed at him.

"As an exorcist, it is your duty to fight for humanity against the akuma."

"I am not an exorcist! You weirdoes kidnapped me after some thing attacked me!"

Sariel stared at the Earl, who shrugged his shoulders nervously. "The akuma are programmed to attack the most convenient targets to increase their levels." Sariel huffed and returned to her mirror.

The mustached man continued to speak, "You were not infected from the blood, a sign of an accommodator. You shall be trained here, this is your new home."

Naruto started to yell again but his eyes drooped as a needle was injected into his arm.

The man turned to the person next to him.

"Take care of him. Make him understand his place in the chain of command by any means necessary."

The person nodded, "Yes Inspector."

The image was cut off as Sariel grasped the mirror so hard that cracks had spread across the surface. Her killing intent filled the room.

Earlier that day, Naruto awoke in a street alley. He looked around for his mother but she was nowhere to be seen. The streets had numerous people in strange clothing, Naruto felt nervous though he had Kyuubi if something went really pear-shaped.

He skirted around the building walls as he kept an eye out for Sariel, but was unsuccessful. He continued wandering and headed deeper into a shadier area of town. Naruto searched unimpeded until he crossed paths with a non-descript man.

"Child are you all alone?"

Naruto stared warily and started to discretely back away. Taking his silence as an affirmative answer the man continued.

"Good, all alone with no witnesses. This is my lucky day."

Naruto jumped back as the man contorted and changed into a pale balloon like creature with numerous pipe-like appendages spaced around its body.

"Die, human die!"

The creature fired projectiles at Naruto, who dodged most of them. Black stars started to spread from his injury but Kyuubi's chakra burned out the infection and healed over the wound.

The monster paused in its assault when the target did not turn into dust. Naruto took advantage of the pause to flee back to a more populated area. Along the way he ran into a pair sporting black coats with silver trim and buttons.

"Don't head that way! There's a creepy talking monster over there!"

The two exchanged glances and one opened his mouth to say something but the monster floated within sight. Naruto backed away and hid in an alcove of sorts. The two people fought and defeated the monster using a combination of guns and an item that glowed green.

The two then approached the young boy who had been hiding.

"Its safe now, the monster is gone."

Naruto crept out of his hiding spot, thanked his rescuers and turned to leave.

"Wait, did you get hit by the monster's attack?"

The other person noticed the scratches.

"An accommodator! Kid, you need to come with us."

Naruto frowned, "I need to find my mom and she told me not to follow strangers."

He turned to leave but was picked up in a bear hug. Naruto struggled and yelled but ended up getting knocked unconscious.

When he awoke, he found himself in an infirmary. Noticing that he was alone, he peeked out the door. More uniformed people were walking the halls.

Biting his lip nervously, Naruto left the room and tried to sneak out of wherever this place was. Though his first attempt was a failure (he was spotted wandering the halls) he was not deterred.

The kidnappers were forced to restrain him to stop additional escape attempts. People visited once in a while to spout words about his supposed duty for the survival of humanity.

They reminded him of his previous village, treating him poorly while still wanting him to follow their orders. He resolutely ignored their propaganda. He hoped that his mother would find him soon and rescue him.

Sariel smoothed out her expression and spoke in a deceptively calm tone.

"Did my son just get mistaken as an accommodator and is being kept prisoner at the Black Order?"

Wisely glanced warily at her as some of her thoughts flew past her shield.

"Well then, I shall go pick him up my son and introduce him to you all."

In the blink of an eye, Sariel disappeared from the Earl's dining room.

"What do we do now Millenie?" Road asked playfully, she did wonder how Sariel had transported herself. Road used doors for transportation.

The Earl laughed, "Let's wait, I want to meet this boy."

The other Noah had no objections so they sat down and chatted while they waited. Half an hour later, Sariel reappeared with Naruto in tow while the family had been eating snacks. The Noah stiffened as they sensed something.

"I thought you said you weren't with the exorcists!"

Tyki said angrily, pointing at Sariel who looked extremely confused.

"Your kid has innocence in him!"

Sariel started and quickly checked Naruto's status. He now had a trait named **[Artificial Innocence]** which cut his lifespan amongst other negative effects.

Her eyes darkened in anger as she realized that Naruto had been experimented on.

 _I should have done more damage at their headquarters._

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of it soon enough." Sariel said smoothly.

Naruto gave a weak cough, "Mom, my body feels weird. I feel sick."

Sariel grimaced and mentally cursed, "Apologies but I need to purify my son as soon as possible."

With a curt nod, Sariel left in search of an open room for the ritual. Such spells were under a different category that she originally used, but thanks to research she managed to emulate the effects with mana manipulation.

Once Sariel found an appropriate room, she rapidly drew out the required ritual circle with some chalk. She placed her son in the center and channeled magic into the circle. The markings glowed silvery white, bathing Naruto in the light.

He then started to cough, globs of poisonous green liquid ejected from his body. The liquid gathered itself and formed a sphere beside him. Once all the green liquid was expelled the circle faded away with Naruto sleeping on the ground. Sariel pocketed the sphere and tucked Naruto into a bed inside the room.

She returned to the dining hall where the Noah were waiting.

"Sorry about that. It seems that the group that had my son injected him with an experimental drug. Whatever it was, it emulated the powers of innocence with pretty bad side effects."

At this, she brought out the sphere that had been created and placed it on the table.

"I'm curious about how you got the kid from the exorcist's headquarters."

Road asked while some of the other Noah poked the green sphere.

"I'll tell you after Naruto awakens, which should not be too long."

At that moment, Naruto came in guided by Kurama. He yawned cutely then ran at his mother.

"Mom! You rescued me from this people." Tyki raised an eyebrow at Naruto's inflection on the last word.

"Just in time!" Road chirped. "Your mom was going to tell us how she rescued you."

"All I did was ask them politely before leaving with Naruto. I doubt the story will be of any interest."

The statement was accompanied by an innocent smile. Naruto looked unimpressed at the words, Sariel eventually relented and described how the rescue mission went.

-FlashBack-

Sariel teleported herself near what resembled a castle on a cliff. She swiftly made her way to the front door, which was a giant head. With a booming voice, it asked what she was doing there along with a scan.

"I heard from someone in town that people in black and silver coats had found a young blond child with blue eyes. I have reason to believe that the child is my son Naruto. I am here to pick him up."

The scan showed that she was not an akuma but the door did not slide open, instead an official-looking man along with his aide came to meet her.

The man introduced himself as a member of the Black Order. Sariel got the impression that he was rather pretentious but it was likely influenced by the fact that her son had been kidnapped by them. She paid little attention to his introduction.

"That's quite nice but that is not related to the matter at hand. I am here to retrieve my son. I thank you for finding him."

"I am sorry to say that he cannot leave with you. He has a duty to the safety of mankind. He needs to be trained and prepared for his destiny." The man did not seem apologetic in the least.

"Naruto is only 8 years old, he is far too young for any so called duty."

The official smugly explained that there were many dangers in the world that she would not understand; that her son needed to combat. Treating her like a naïve fool, he blew Sariel off and closed the gates.

She blinked a few times before seemingly giving up. Sariel moved out of sight and found the exact location of Naruto. She also ensured that no one was also in the room.

Sariel silently appeared in the room where Naruto was being held. It was the same bed that she had seen previously. She reached down and shook Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, wake up."

His eyes snapped open as he heard a voice he recognized.

"Mom? Is that you? You're here!"

Sariel quickly undid all the restraints and the two embraced.

"Let's get out of here before someone realizes we are escaping."

Sariel stood to prepare **[Teleport]** but the door opened with Inspector Lveille entering the room.

"Who are you? This area is off limits." He barked.

Sariel looked unimpressed and did not deign to give him a response. She simply waved her hand an simulated a windstorm in the room. Papers and small objects flew into the air, blocking the two from view. It was with a deep sense of satisfaction that she also made sure that a few larger objects smashed into the man.

Sariel took the chance and teleported away, leaving a wrecked room and injured inspector behind.

-FlashBack End-

"That was a pretty peaceful rescue." Tyki noted while the Earl congratulated her on rescuing her son the exorcist's clutches.

Sariel giggled, "If I had known beforehand that Naruto had been treated as a guinea pig I would have left some examples behind."

Skin, the Noah of Wrath had approached Naruto and asked a very important question.

"Do you like sweets?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yes, they're delicious! Mom makes them all the time for dessert and snacks."

He took the offered lollipop and begun to lick it. Seeing that Sariel offered to make some sweets while they were in the area. The Earl had graciously allowed them to stay at his home considering the exorcists knew their faces.

"Who are you people anyway?" Naruto asked while enjoying his candy.

The family introduced themselves to the child, he seemed okay with them, though he freaked out when an akuma servant came in.

"Ack, its one of those things that shot at me!"

"Don't worry, the Noah can control the things, they're called akuma. The ones out in the street have an auto-target system. Just think of those ones as wild predators."

For some strange reason, the Noah then explained that their goal was essentially cleansing the world of human taint, since humanity was full of sin and other reasons. They also briefly explained the akuma creation process, getting a grieving human to call upon the soul of their loved ones.

Sariel and Naruto did not seem overly fazed, which sparked their curiosity. As if reading their mind, Sariel answered their unspoken question.

"The both of us have seen the ugly side of humanity. Specific people we may like but for humanity as a whole we would refuse becoming martyrs of any sort. It also does not help that our first impressions of certain people were quite bad and we technically are not involved in this conflict."

Naruto nodded, "Those jerks were like the people in the place where I was born." He did not elaborate but the Noah could guess based off their own knowledge.

"If it makes you feel any better, the two of us are not exactly human."

Sariel shifted her hair, revealing her pointed ears.

"Naruto has a demon sealed inside him, which is what likely counteracted the akuma virus. I sincerely doubt the Black Order would have welcomed us if they had known."

The group talked for a while until Sariel need to bring Naruto to bed.

"Goodnight everyone. You can keep that green gem thing to research."

The two left the room, leaving only the Noah family members.

"So we're letting them stay?" Tyki asked with the Earl nodding.

Road was happy to have a playmate while Skin Boric looked forward to the sweets that Sariel had promised to make.

"I pity anyone that comes to try and kidnap that kid again." Wisely shuddered, which was met with some eyebrow raises.

"Some of her thoughts got past her barrier when she got angry." Wisely did not elaborate further.

The Noah family did everything at their own pace and soon split up to return to their rooms.

Meanwhile at the Black Order headquarters, aides were scurrying around, cleaning the messed up containment room. Papers and other objects were strewn all over but nothing was particularly damaged.

"I want the kid and that woman found and brought here!"

The injured inspector barked and a worker ran off to fulfill the order, or find someone to do so.

 _We're the only ones who can deal with the artificial innocence. The brat will come crawling back sooner or later,_ the man thought viciously.

Little did he know that the next time they would meet, he would get a nasty surprise.

The next few days at the Noah's home were pretty uneventful. Naruto played with Road and occasionally Tyki when they were free. The two toned down their usual tendencies around their guest. Sariel did commandeer the kitchen to make a variety of candies.

Naruto had packaged the sweets and had handed a bag to each of the Noah. For obvious reasons, Skin's bag was at least twice as large. Sariel could not help but take photos of her adorable son giving the gifts. She was also glad that the Noah enjoyed the candies.

Unfortunately it was not long until Naruto became fidgety and wanted to go outside. Hopefully, the two could go unnoticed while outside, they were in Edo, which was the hub of the Millennium Earl.

"So where do you want to go today Naruto?"

Her son pondered a bit then replied with, "A circus, I heard those are really cool!"

Sariel smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure though I might need to teleport us since I don't recall this city having any."

Once she had found a circus and the two had packed for an outing, she used **[Teleport]** to reach their destination.

The nearest circus that Sariel managed to find was currently performing in a city, probably somewhere in Europe. Sariel was more preoccupied with ensuring that they would not look suspicious considering peoples' mentality towards the unknown and not understood.

A mother and her child walked into the street to see the circus. Performers swept along drumming up attendance for the upcoming show. Sariel accepted a colorful flyer as Naruto looked excitedly around. Since there was still time before the show, Sariel brought Naruto to a nearby café for food. Naruto sat enjoying his cookies while Sariel nibbled on a pastry.

Once it was time for the show, the two entered the tent and took their seats like the rest of the spectators. The ringmaster stepped under the spotlight for the opening act. The show was pretty good with a mixture of clowns, acrobats, beast tamers and other performers.

The crowd cheered as the spectacle continued, Naruto was really enjoying the show as well. Once the show was over, the audience filed out of the tent to return home or continue whatever they needed to do. Sariel and Naruto held back to avoid getting jostled by the crowd. Workers from the circus entered the tent, which included a couple likely orphaned children. Naruto walked to the nearest one and said hello.

The boy nodded and hesitantly smiled. Unfortunately, they needed to leave so the tent could be cleaned and prepared for the next round.

"Come on Naruto, time to go. We don't want to bother their jobs."

The pair exited out the entrance then heard strange muffled sounds coming from somewhere nearby. Sariel went first, in case it was a feral animal but instead found a clown beating up a child.

"…spawn…devil…" The words were hard to make but definitely not polite.

"What are you doing?" Sariel asked in as level a tone she could manage, Naruto's recent kidnapping had shortened her patience. The clown stopped his attack and turned to face whoever had spoken.

"Hic, what's to you lady? Ain't nothing to do with you, hic…" The man hiccupped while speaking and upon closer inspection was wavering back and forth. Sariel's angry aura momentarily sobered the clown up, who fled towards the circus tents. Naruto approached the downed child, who had curled into a ball.

"Are you okay? The mean old clown left."

The child slowly uncurled to see who the rescuers were. Sariel's eyes widened as she recognized the face.

 _Why can't these first meetings happen more peacefully?_ Sariel lamented as she offered a hand to the red headed boy.

"Um thanks ma'am." The boy said hesitantly.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked curiously, the boy grimaced before responding.

"Don't have a name, people call 'Red' for my hair."

Sariel winced and wondered how this child became the protagonist she had read about a very long time ago. Naruto glanced curiously at the oven mitten on Red's arm but did not pry.

Sariel debated internally about her next action, then simply decided to follow her first instinct; grab the kid and make sure he grows at somewhat normally. At the least not developing martyr tendencies, she would not stand for it in any of her charges.

"Well then, Red would you like to come with us? You look like you could use some food."

The kid obviously looked shocked and very wary, but after a few moments of silence nodded. Sariel assumed that his current life could not get much worse, that or the two of them looked honest.

"Is there anyone that needs to be told anything?"

Red shook his head, "They'll probably figure I ran. Cosmo'll be either glad or angry without a punching bag."

Sariel nodded firmly and held hands with the two as they walked into an empty alley.

"Hold on and do not panic." She warned the two.

The trio teleported back to the Earl's mansion. She wondered what changes would occur with her actions.

"What the? Where are we?" Red asked fighting to stay calm.

"Mom has powers, she can do a lot of things." Naruto said cheerfully.

"You two go wash up, it is almost time for dinner."

Red's eyes widened, and he backed away gripping one arm in a protective stance. Naruto looked curiously at his new friend's actions while Sariel smiled sadly.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Naruto approached Red.

"Don't look at it!" His tone became frightened and defensive.

"Why is that Red?" Sariel asked gently.

"Because you'll think I'm a monster." The last word was whispered but caused the two to freeze, despite the fact that Sariel had idea of what he would say.

Naruto hugged the other boy and whispered that the people from his hometown had thought he was a demon as well. Red had looked shocked since Naruto, from his point of view looked completely normal. He nervously took off his oven mitt, revealing a red arm with a strange texture, black nails and a cross on the back of his hand.

Neither of the two were really fazed, since they had seen some really weird stuff in their lives.

"It looks cool, what does it do?" Naruto asked curiously, poking at the arm.

"Um, no idea. I can't use the thing." Red responded, slightly flabbergasted.

Sariel became slightly irritated, that meant that Red had needed quite some time to actually use the darn arm who's only use seemed to be dealing with akuma and garnering hatred from the very people he could have fought for.

She used **[Observe]** on Red and checked his status. He had the **Malnourished** trait, but that was easy to take care of. On the other hand, the innocence ate up his life span the more it was used and seemed to have a self-destruction button if certain conditions were met. Unfortunately they were not specified. It was nice that humanity had a way to combat against its enemies but this was ridiculous. From what she remembered, one could argue that the Order was indoctrinating child soldiers to fight for them.

Sariel also idly wondered if he whole Fourteenth Noah soul thing was always there or after Red spent time with Mana. The status showed nothing, but she was not certain.

"Anyway, now you two can go get washed up."

She herded the two to the bathroom and left for the kitchen. Naruto knew how to use a bathtub so all should be fine. Sariel had promised to make dessert for the meal, and possibly help with dinner if need be.

The Earl happened to be in the dining room along with Road, who was doing some math homework.

"Hello Earl, any requests for dessert tonight? I also have another guest with me, a young child I picked up at the circus."

"As long as it is delicious I am fine. Your little guest should be fine so long as he stays with either of you two."

The Earl said as Road passed off her work to him and stated that she would go play with Naruto and the new kid. The Noah had undoubtedly sensed Red's innocence but Sariel assumed that he would bring that up later.

Sariel entered the kitchen and began her preparations; grabbing ingredients from shelves and measuring out quantities. In the end she decided upon a large chocolate cake for everyone to share. The dessert was decorated with candy flowers and fruit that she had cut.

The rest of the family had sat down at the table, Naruto with his friend entered soon after. Red tensed upon seeing a rather large number of people together, but relaxed when they took a look and said nothing.

One whispered something to another as the two kids took a spot at the table.

"Hello, I am the Millennium Earl. What's your name?" The man said with his usual dramatic flair.

"Red." The boy answered nervously, waiting for something to happen.

Sariel walked in to announce that the food would be arriving and to take a seat. She noticed that no one had said anything, she guessed that either they would ask afterwards or the mix of noah and innocence powers counteracted their presence to a degree.

The meal consisted of chicken soup, pasta with alfredo sauce and steamed vegetables. Sariel noticed that Red ate with gusto, though with as much decorum as he could manage. She idly wondered if he needed large amounts of food even now.

There was little conversation, likely due to the visitors This continued as the chocolate cake was brought out along with a knife and a number of plates. Sariel divided the dessert and handed out portions to each person at the table. The two kids eyes widened as tasted the cake; sweet with decadent chocolate flavoring. Soon after the plates were put away to be washed, before anyone left the table, Tyki spoke up.

"What's a human doing here?"

Red looked at him oddly, surprise and confusion invading his expression. Road caught the sight and tilted her head to the side, her face curious. Red began to feel rather nervous and looked around warily.

"The boy is Sariel's guest at the moment. Why is he wearing an oven mitt?"

The Earl questioned as he noticed the item; Red had been predominantly using his right hand to eat. The boy's eyes widened in panic causing Sariel to place a calming hand on his shoulder.

"If you do not want to, you can decline." Red nodded his head and whispered, "I don't want to be called demon spawn or attacked."

Sariel glanced meaningfully at Naruto who grabbed Red's hand and ran out the door. "Let's head back to my room, we can play some games together."

Road, who had heard the whispered words said flabbergasted, "Why would they think someone so cute would be a demon?"

Sariel raised an eyebrow at the Noah, "You did not sense it?"

The twins Jasdevi responded simultaneously, "Sense what?"

Sariel was silent as she processed the information, it was possible since his arm had not yet activated its presence would be muted. Yet at the same time, the Noah were supposed to able to rather easily pinpoint the presence of innocence. The two were enemies after all; one of the few ways to deal with each other permanently.

"Interesting, this needs some more investigation."

Tyki glared at Sariel, "What are you talking about? The kid's just a human."

The Earl observed her pensive expression, "Perhaps the child is more than what meets the eye. He is rather adorable though." He turned to Road at that part.

Sariel giggled and decided to shake things up since Red and Naruto were somewhere else. She turned to Wisely and sent an image of Red's left arm to him. The man twitched and his eyes widened before he blurted out,

"Are you kidding me?! The kid's arm is innocence!"

The other Noah turned to the mind-reader in shock, before switching to Sariel.

"I did ask why you all did not seem to notice anything." She deadpanned.

 **Note: Not entirely sure how this will pan out...advice appreciated for ideas.**


	12. Chapter 10 (D Gray Man)

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

 **Chapter 10 Ripples**

 _Previously on D &D Gamer of the Multiverse:_

"Are you kidding me?! The kid's arm is innocence!"

The other Noah turned to the mind-reader in shock, before switching to Sariel.

"I did ask why you all did not seem to notice anything." She deadpanned.

Now that they knew, some of the Noah bristled like cats. Sariel stared blandly back.

"What I want to know is how you can sense artificial innocence injected into a host yet miss the actual thing in front of you."

Road pondered that curiously, "You're right, the cutie did not seem to have the usual presence of innocence. The state of activation does not matter either…" She trailed off.

Tyki Mikk glared angrily at the door.

"Oh no you don't! Red has already been through enough by the hands of humans for you to join in." Sariel scolded.

Wisely grimaced, "I can guess why. The boy's arm is unique."

Sariel clicked her tongue, "You know how humans are about things that they perceive as different. I am pretty sure that Red was abandoned by his parents due to the state of his arm."

The Earl bit on a handkerchief and pulled as tears streamed down his face. One of the Noah cursed under their breath. The family may be seeking the end of humanity but family stuck together through thick and thin.

"So Red has been infected by that innocence since birth?" Road asked while leaning against the table. Sariel nodded back at her.

"Anyone have any idea why you did not notice until I pointed it out to someone?"

The Noah pondered but shook their head. Road ran excitedly through the door.

"I'm going to go glomp Red and play with Naruto!"

Tyki Mikk glanced confusedly at his sister, "Since when does she like hugging humans?"

Sariel stared pensively after her, slight evidence nudging towards the conclusion she had thought of previously.

"Red seems like an interesting person…"

Sariel decided to follow after Road to supervise their playing; she did not want anything to get out of hand. She found the three playing a card game on the floor of their current quarters.

"Road do you have an eight?"

"Go Fish~"

"Darn. Red, your turn." Naruto had drawn a card to add to his hand.

Red looked at his cards before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, do you have a three?"

"What you had one?!" He sighed, "Here."

Sariel continued watching them play the game in amusement.

"Having fun?"

The kids turned and Naruto smiled at his mother. They all nodded and returned to their game. It lasted for about half an hour until Red was declared the winner with the most number of pairs.

"You won this time Red! I will win the next game." Naruto proclaimed.

Since the game was over, Red walked over to Sariel and whispered.

"Does Road not like me? She frowns a lot when she looks at me."

Sariel wondered how she could answer the question without hurting his feelings. Then decided to just explain as much as she could.

"Naruto, Road could you come over here please."

The two walked over with curious expressions.

"Red asked why you frowned at him." Sariel asked Road, who pouted and looked rather contrite.

"I like Red, but the innocence keeps popping up."

Red looked very confused as did Naruto to a degree.

"Remember the green cross on the back of your hand."

Red stiffened and grasped his mittened arm on reflex. Naruto made an understanding sound and nodded.

"Well that is called innocence. It chooses a host and then allows them to utilize a unique power. A certain organization rounds up these people and trains them to fight against threats."

Sariel explained while avoiding certain words, but Naruto had cottoned on to whom she was referring to and his face darkened.

"Oh, those guys." He then turned slightly panicked, "Does that mean Red is in danger?! Those people are going to grab him?"

Red turned incredulously at Naruto's words, it was probably the first time someone had been very worried about him. Sariel smiled gently at her son.

"I think he is safe from them here Naruto." She then turned to Red.

"If you want Red, I can try to extract the innocence from your body. It is not guaranteed to work but it is your choice in the end."

Road stared shocked at her words. Sariel decided to continue with her explanation.

"I looked at your arm and I learned a few things that you need to know. First, you likely need a lot of food to use the arm. Second, your innocence seems to shorten your lifespan since it is a part of you at the moment. Third, if certain, currently unknown conditions are met it will go wild and have negative consequences. Final, your arm is an effective weapon against akuma though you will almost certainly be forced to become an exorcist."

Sariel winced, her words seemed to paint innocence in a rather negative light. _Better the bitter truth than a sweet lie,_ she supposed.

Naruto frowned, "You wouldn't want to be an exorcist. They have people always preaching about duty towards humanity and other similar words. They try to take away choice and force certain people to fight."

Sariel sighed at her son's words, the supposed 'good guys' had made a horrible impression. They would likely only make it worse in the future. Red's face had gone from panicked to slightly angry as he listened to Sariel and then Naruto speak. Road was silent as she watched.

" On the other hand, the akuma kill people by disguising themselves as prey."

So Red's choice depended on whether or not he identified with humans; Sariel had a feeling she knew which choice he would pick.

"Ma'am, I want you to try and fix my arm. I don't want to get dragged into something like what Naruto said."

He stood and looked determinedly at Sariel.

"We'll do the ritual tomorrow, I need to prepare the materials and do some more research. Go and play with Naruto, I am sure he has many games to play with you."

Sariel rose and left the two playing, Road decided to follow her.

"How are you going to extract the innocence?"

"Hopefully a modification of the circle I used to purify my son should work. The innocence can be considered a parasite in his body after all."

The two returned to the dining room, a number of Noah had left but the Millennium Earl and Tyki were still there. Road skipped over to the Earl and declared Sariel's intentions.

"Well you managed to get rid of it in Naruto so I guess it could happen." Tyki said grudgingly.

The Earl seemed excited about it and wished her good luck.

"Of course you would want the spell to succeed." She sighed.

She walked back to her room to do the final touches on the ritual. Sariel also needed to figure out how she wanted Red's arm to be reformed as she suspected the entire arm was composed of god's crystal. She theorized that she could make a human arm or try and transform the innocence into dark matter. Thought that would depend on if there was a Noah inside him, one could not be too careful.

"Mom, will Red be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, Sariel smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, one way or another his wish will be granted."

She tucked the two into bed and they quickly fell asleep. Sariel went to bed herself afterwards, resting in preparation for the ritual to take place.

"Wake up Naruto, Red. It is time for breakfast."

Sariel gently shook the two children's shoulders. Red jerked as he opened his eyes but calmed as he remembered what had happened. The group walked to the dining room to eat the morning meal. Today was scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns. This was accompanied by a glass of juice or milk depending on the person.

"Good morning~" The Earl greeted jovially while Sariel smiled back.

"Good morning to you all as well."

Everyone enjoyed their food, though Skin complained about the level of sweetness in the food.

"Don't worry about that, he always complains about that." Road said from her seat with a giggle.

Soon breakfast was finished and Sariel turned to her son.

"Naruto, can you stay with them for now? I need to do the ritual for Red."

She motioned towards the red-haired child and the two walked out of the dining room. Sariel guided them towards the room in which she had prepared the materials for the circle.

"Okay here's the room. Are you ready?"

Red looked determinedly at Sariel and nodded. He opened the door and walked in with Sariel following close behind.

"What the?"

Instead of the room, the two found themselves once again in the town of white. In addition the door that they had just entered had disappeared, leaving them in the center of a street.

"I did not expect ending up in this place again…"

Sariel murmured while looking speculatively at Red.

"Why don't you go find the right door to return to the mansion?"

At Red's worried face she added, "Just trust your instincts."

Sariel followed Red as they walked down the street, past numerous doors. He stopped in front of one, which to Sariel looked identical to all the others.

"This one."

He grabbed the doorknob and walked in.

A white piano stood in an empty white room with mirrors. As if in a trance, Red walked over to the stool and played a note on the black keys. The sound echoed through the room and a figure shimmered into view. The faceless black shadow wearing a white trench coat glanced at the child then turned to Sariel.

"Strange, you should not be here." The voice echoed in her ears.

Sariel shrugged, "I simply followed Red here. Who are you?"

The shadow tilted its head and the smile widened.

"What you already know is accurate enough."

Sariel twitched at the vague response, "So you are the Fourteenth then?"

Red seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and turned to see the shadow. His eyes widened in shock and he waved frantically at the addition.

"Who the heck is that?!"

"If what I believe is correct, he is a part of you. After all, only a few should be able to access this room."

 _The Earl and the others are definitely going to have many questions after this,_ she mentally sighed.

The shadow wavered before shattering into pieces, revealing a man that resembled Tyki though with a different hairstyle.

He pouted, "Darn, you ruined my fun. No one was supposed to know until later."

"Hey, he looks kind of like Road and her family." Red said speculatively as he noticed a similar skin tone and the row of crosses upon his brow.

"Yes, I am the Fourteenth Noah, the Noah of Destruction, Nea." The man now known as Nea introduced himself dramatically and bowed.

"Well since you have been in Red, you must know what I have planned."

Nea nodded and grimaced, "I 'left' the family but it seems that in the end I can not leave. Red's experiences have given me a new perspective."

"Let me guess, it was not positive?"

Nea slumped his shoulders and nodded. "I do worry about my brother though, my death must have crushed him."

Sariel winced as she recalled the interesting but likely insane clown that had picked up Red in the original story.

"So why did you lead Red here?"

"I guess I wanted to come out earlier, reunite with family. That and I did not want to combat innocence with Red in the middle."

Sariel nodded, "Innocence does a number alone, I would not want to see what would happen if the two fought inside a single host."

Red stayed silent but grew annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"Ma'am, are we going to turn my arm normal?"

"Oh sorry Red, this was very unexpected, but you are correct."

Sariel looked to Nea, "We shall come back soon once the ritual is complete. Or I will find a way for the two of you to more easily communicate with each other."

Nea nodded and disappeared in a shower of something resembling sparkles.

Red looked longingly at the piano.

"Worry not, I am sure that the Earl has one laying around somewhere."

The two left out the door to end up where they had been aiming for at the beginning. Sariel felt simultaneously irritated and glad with the Ark.

"Okay just lay down in the circle. I shall do the rest and I will spell you asleep since the innocence will undoubtedly fight against getting separated from the host."

Once Red was in position and knocked out, Sariel began to chant. The symbols in the circle lit up while his red arm began to twitch. The light slowly grew in intensity and formed tendrils that targeted parts of the disfigured arm. The arm transformed into a large beige armored claw but was pinned in place by Sariel who was forced to enter the circle.

"Figures the thing can function even while Red is unconscious." She muttered.

Slowly, starting from the fingers, the anti-akuma weapon began to melt into a puddle of strangely colored liquid. The arm continued to flail while Red slept on unaware, the light kept any of the liquid from touching the rest of him. The process ended when the last of the arm, up to the shoulder had melted. Finally similar to the previous time, the liquid converged to create a sphere, though this one was larger than Naruto's.

"Okay now onto step two." Sariel muttered as she put away the orb into her inventory for the moment.

The circle shifted colors as she chanted different lines and once again tendrils of light appeared. From Red's arm socket, a new arm was being regenerated between the efforts of Sariel and Nea who supplied the material.

The arm was black but smooth, a tribal tattoo design where the skin tone was Red's original color. On the back of the hand, the cross had been replaced with a crystal music note.

 _I wonder if the arm is now made of dark matter? Or if it will have similar powers._

"Okay its done. Thanks Nea." Sariel felt Nea send a nudge to her meaning that it was no problem.

The light of the circle faded away along with the symbols that had been written, perfect to ensure that unwanted people would not be able to copy the ritual from her.

Sariel waved a hand over Red, who fluttered his eyes open. He raised a hand in front of his eyes due to being unaccustomed to the brightness. Then he realized that he had moved his left arm.

"What the? It's black and smooth…" He shot up and stared at his new arm.

"Sorry about the color, on the bright side you can explain it as body paint or wear gloves. It likely had to do with the materials that I had to use for its creation."

Red was silent as he moved his new arm around, the movements hesitant but smooth. Sariel grew a little worried when she did not get a response.

"Thank you for getting me an arm I can use. I don't care that it's a different color it doesn't look freaky."

He hugged her and tearfully replied. Sariel patted him on the back.

"Since it is a part of you, it should also make it easier to communicate with your other half." Sariel noted and Red nodded his head, Nea had been nice during the short time they had met.

"Why don't we head to the dining room, you are probably hungry from the ritual."

To prove her point, Red's stomach grumbled and he blushed. On the way over, the two ran into Naruto and Road.

"Mom! The ritual was a success right?" Naruto whooped when she nodded.

Road smiled at Red and gave him a hug. It seemed like she had not caught on as to why she like him to begin with, especially considering her opinion of humans.

"Come along you two, we were going to get something to eat."

The group finally arrived to their destination, fortunately the others were also there. Sariel assumed that the concentrated presence of Noah hid Red's status from the others. She was having fun dropping bombshells on them.

"Sariel, I take it the innocence has been removed?"

Sariel nodded and looked to Red, who raised his new arm. The Noah looked and smiled at the change.

"It looks a lot better than what was there before." Tyki noted as he ate a forkful of steak.

The children took their seats and joined in on the meal. Sariel smiled as the Noah family subconsciously treated Red like another family member. Wisely noticed her slight smirk and felt wary.

"Why are you smiling?"

His wariness only increased as Sariel's smile widened.

"Just enjoying a heartwarming scene of family bonding."

Wisely nodded and returned to his food, causing Sariel to mentally sigh. It seemed like she would have to be rather blunt about the whole thing. Road, was sitting next to Red observed his new arm and noticed something.

"Red, what is the arm made of?"

Red shrugged his shoulders since he had been asleep during the ritual. Road then turned to the person who could answer, Sariel. She waited until a few Noah had just eaten or drank something before responding.

"Dark Matter." Cue choking and spit takes accompanied by giggles.

Road took a closer look at the new arm and gasped, "You're right…"

Tyki finally asked the question that she had been alluding to.

"How in the world does he have an arm made of Dark matter?!"

"Red's a member of your family!" Sariel said happily while clapping her hands.

Thankfully, that was enough for them to realize who Red was.

"The Fourteenth?!"

Red's hair darkened to black while his skin tone shifted as well.

"Yep, I am back. Sorry about before, but I learned my lesson."

Nea unleashed his pout and puppy-dog eyes coupled with Red's adorableness, made for a strong weapon.

The Earl dropped his disguise and engulfed Nea in a hug, sobbing.

"It's so nice to have you back Nea."

"Now, now Earl." Nea patted the man slightly awkwardly.

The others just stared in silent shock, since they had thought that all the Noah had already been awakened.

"I am Nea, the Musician and Noah of Destruction."

Sariel sat with Naruto and the two continued eating while the family reunion played out. Naruto was glad that Red had found a family, that they would protect him from the exorcists was a bonus.

"Well it looks like we'll probably be leaving soon. Red has been settled in and the Order is probably searching for us. It will safer if we leave soon. Don't worry we will come visit later."

Naruto nodded, torn between excitement at visiting somewhere new and sadness at leaving new friends.

 _Naruto needs stability while growing up. We shall need to stay in one of the worlds for much longer than usual in the future._

A bit after the introductions, Nea receded and turned back into Red. He had been aware of what was occurring but was a tad overwhelmed being surrounded.

"Red, would you like to be a part of our family?" The Earl asked.

"Yes!" Red responded as he hugged the man back with a large smile.

The other members smiled as well, since they now had a new family member to spoil and play with; most if not all were already fully grown.

They made plans to officially adopt the red haired child in the near future.

Not wanting to interrupt the touching scene, Sariel and Naruto returned to their rooms to plan their departure. Naruto packed his belongings and Sariel placed the items in her inventory for safe-keeping. The two also tidied up the area to lessen the burden on the servants. Once all that was done, they returned to the main room.

"Sorry to bother you all, but I need to tell you that we shall be leaving soon. The Order likely has a search order going on and we would be safer leaving the area. Thank you very much for the hospitality and help."

Naruto also thanked the family. Red hugged the two and thanked them for changing his life.

"Thank you for bringing us a long lost family member."

With a cheerful wave the duo walked out the door.

"So Naruto, anywhere you want to go before we leave?" Sariel asked as they walked the streets of Edo.

Naruto hmmed, "Not really, could we get some ramen before we go?"

Sariel smiled, "Of course, let me find a place."

The mother and son moved into an alley and disappeared. They ended up in a bustling town, Asian due to the characters on signboards.

"Two miso ramens please." Sariel ordered at a nearby stall.

Naruto slurped down the noodles and broth with a satisfied expression. Sariel enjoyed her meal as well and gave a generous tip to the cook.

"Okay Naruto, let's go find a spot and head off to our next destination."

The two held hands as they walked into a less busy area of town. They found a suitable spot and Sariel raised a hand to activate the needed skill.

"Oy, what are you two doing here?" A voice called out.

Sariel turned to see an exorcist with long dark hair styled into a ponytail with a katana at his side. Naruto had tensed upon recognizing the uniform of his previous kidnappers.

 _Is that Kanda? Why is here? I hope that Inspector does not show up._ Sariel hid her worried thoughts and plastered on a smile.

"My son and I are simply exploring around. What about you?"

The man snorted, "None of your business."

Sariel shrugged and started to walk away when she heard an unwelcome voice.

"Stop right there!" Sariel cursed when the Inspector came marching from the direction behind Kanda. Naruto stiffened and grabbed her hand for support.

 _How in the world did he get here?!_ She thought incredulously.

Kanda seemed surprised at the man's presence as well, though he covered it up with a glare.

"There you are, I was wondering where the experiment went." He said in smarmy tone.

Sariel twitched and smiled sweetly, "Naruto is my son, not an experiment."

"That's what you think. Before you grabbed him we already injected him with innocence. We are the only ones who can help him, otherwise he'll die very soon."

While the inspector was going on in his declarations, a few figures wearing uniforms with loose hoods and masks appeared in front.

He smirked victoriously at Naruto, "Come here."

Naruto stared incredulously at the man, "No way you weirdo!"

The inspector faltered at the refusal, "What? But the injection was supposed to make you subservient to me!"

Sariel's smile turned sharper as she listened to the man rant. She discretely prepared to cast spells and materialized a tessen.

"CROW, get them. Make sure to capture them alive."

Of the three, two dashed forward the third threw a bunch of paper seals. Sariel pushed Naruto behind her and placed a pair of barriers in front; one indigo and the other orange. The seals were probably for subduing them but the moment they reached a certain point, they melted or dropped to the ground inert.

For the two that ran forward, one stopped and clutched his head, before running in the wrong direction. He smashed into a wall that he thought had been the targets. The other was unaffected by the first ward but dropped to the ground in agony when the front half of his body began to melt.

The inspector and Kanda looked surprised, though the swordsman did not act probably since the inspector had ordered him.

"You are not the only ones with special abilities."

Sariel waved her fan and summoned a pack of wolves, she had managed to tweak them so that they were more durable and able to deal random elemental damage. In addition, once defeated, the summons disappeared so the Order would not be able to research them.

The wolves surged forward at the CROW keeping them busy enough that Sariel could grab Naruto and pop away. She chose a deserted clearing quite a distance away. The inspector roared in anger at his target escaping.

"That was eventful."

Naruto snorted, "Let's get out of here before they find us again."

"Hopefully the next time we visit they will have forgotten about us." Unsaid was the fact that Sariel would retaliate two-fold if need be.

Once again a circle appeared under their feet and whisked them away to destination unknown.


	13. Chapter 11 (Log Horizon)

Disclaimer: The following story is for personal enjoyment. Contains crossovers from games, anime/manga, books etc. Characters belong to their respective authors.

Legend

 **Word:** message/signs

 _Word_ : Thoughts

"Word": Speech

 **[Word]:** Skill/Spell name

"Word": Speaking in Different language

 _Previously on D &D Gamer of the Multiverse:_

Naruto snorted, "Let's get out of here before they find us again."

"Hopefully the next time we visit they will have forgotten about us." Unsaid was the fact that Sariel would retaliate two-fold if need be.

Once again a circle appeared under their feet and whisked them away to destination unknown.

 **Chapter 11 Beginning of An Adventure**

For the first time, Sariel and Naruto appeared in a wooded area that she did not recognize. The weather was fair and the scenery resembled that of a fantasy land. Turns out that they had appeared in the Thydelsia continent, the world of Log Horizon.

"Naruto can you try waving your hand?"

Naruto did so and was surprised when a screen appeared in front of him. He looked at his mother curiously and Sariel explained that the screen was a representation of his abilities in this world. It was a game world yet simultaneously a physical realm.

"For example strength is a measure of how much damage you can do physically whereas vitality is a measure of life force and defense to a degree."

The two were a mixture as they could access the status screen but otherwise were People of the Land. Sariel checked both of their stats, both were at level 1 though fortunately their basic stats were relatively high since they had been training in prior worlds.

The entry labeled 'Class' and 'Subclass' were currently empty. A pop-up asking the two to choose a class to complete the process of character creation.

Sariel ended up picking Cleric to bolster her healing skills, she was currently limited to a melee healing spell and rituals/manipulating mana which was not efficient. For her subclass, she eventually decided on Craftsman an all-round crafting subclass. Sariel wanted to be able to craft whatever she wanted, even if it took slightly longer to level up.

Naruto chose the Assassin class since it resembled his ninja training and abilities. He chose the Rogue subclass since he could prank others amongst other skills.

Sariel's mini-map turned out useful as the location of other people, monsters and gather points were all marked. She could even enlarge the map and zones were conveniently labeled with names and relative monster strengths.

After this, Naruto and Sariel familiarized themselves with the system. Sariel's Gamer interface seemed to be fused with the system while they were here. All her items were present, intact and unchanged which was a relief.

"Well then, according to the map there's a village nearby. Let's go check it out."

The pair walked along a dirt road, the monsters seemed to stay in the wild/fields. The village was a collection of houses located near a number of hunting grounds geared towards lower leveled players.

Sariel noticed a number of adventurers socializing, their faces set in a neutral expression, their words almost robotic. It contrasted greatly sometimes with the actual words said.

 _Must be before the Catastrophe, well at least there's time to prepare._

Naruto glanced around curiously, the village was more rural than the previous world they had visited.

"Hello we are travellers and new to the area. I was wondering if a local could share some tips?" Sariel asked after she walked up to the nearest merchant.

"Well the area has traffic form adventurers that hunt in the nearby areas. The forest houses boars, deer and other wild game while the fields contain grubs and slimes. People usually need help culling monsters or gathering materials."

Since Sariel and Naruto were able to access the status screens, it seemed the People of the Land considered them adventurers.

In thanks, Sariel bought some basic materials from the merchant such as skins and string.

Sariel returned to Naruto and said, "Looks like the area is good for beginners. We can train here and I can gather crafting materials leveling both the sub-class and the skill that I had previously."

The two left and found a small clearing They equipped themselves with their weapons: a staff that Sariel had prior and a pair of short swords and a weapon pouch for Naruto. Sariel equipped her robes and quickly crafted a set of leather armor using the materials she had just bought. The pieces were a bit crude but that was to be expected since her subclass level was still in the single digits even with a slight bonus from her **[Crafting]** skill.

Both had checked their skills before heading out; Sariel still had access to her other spells despite differing origins. They had been slightly changed (added cooldowns) but otherwise remained the same. Naruto kept any jutsu he learned (the basics) and took note of the new skills he had.

Sariel and Naruto walked into the entrance of the forest hunting ground, weapons out and ready. The first monsters that they encountered were a pair of boars, they screeched before charging.

"Hit and run tactics!" Sariel barked as the two each faced an enemy.

Sariel swung her staff, the orb at the tip bashed into the boar's forehead. The force of the strike smashed a small crevice into the ground causing the creature to burst into colorful bubbles. Sariel stared blankly at the loot left behind while hearing a ping sound signifying a level up. She turned to Naruto who had also defeated his enemy with a sword slash.

"I know we did not start from scratch but this is weird. It should have taken at least a few hits considering I am a caster class."

"These things are very weak?" Naruto said confusedly.

"Well here numbers rule. I assume that stat-wise we could be considered at higher levels. At least this will make life easier." Sariel replied.

She picked up the loot: a few coins, a fur and a boar tusk.

"Come on Naruto, we probably don't have much time before the Catastrophe occurs. We need to be a decent level to avoid or deal with unsavory characters."

The pair spent the rest of the day hunting monsters, quickly leveling up to level 15. At that point the experience gain from the monsters became negligible. Sariel was happy that the monsters almost always dropped something. They would not have any money problems (she already had a fortune) and she had a plethora of crafting materials for experimentation, despite the fact that she could enter a personal dungeon for farming.

Naruto had a blast applying his previously learned skills, not to mention any child's dream of going on an adventure in a fantasy land.

Sariel decided to stay at the local inn for the next few days to settle into the new world.

"That will be 100 g for a night's stay." Sariel would have thought the price ridiculously high if she had not realized that it was equivalent to 1 gold in her home realm.

"Thank you very much." Sariel said as the money was exchanged for a key.

The room was simple, but cozy with a pair of comfortable looking beds with a table and chairs. Sariel spent some time experimenting with her crafting as it was more hands on. Using the skins she had collected, she crafted a few sets of leather armor as well as some miscellaneous accessories from claw, teeth and beads.

 **Leather Tunic: +15 DEF +5 DEX**

 **Leather Boots: +10 AGI +5 DEF**

 **Leather Gloves: +5 DEF +5 DEX**

 **Boar Tooth Necklace: +3 ATK**

The items were pretty basic but the crafting gave Sariel much needed crafting experience. She also tried enchanting her creations by carving runes somewhere on the clothing. She learned that she could add 2 effects, 3 is they synergized well. For armor the effect was usually resistance against certain damage types or regeneration. By the time night had fallen, her subclass had caught up to her class level.

 _Too bad I did not get to try out some of the healing skills. On the other hand I got quite a bit of practice with my magic staff_ , Sariel mused. Her usual weapon was the tessen, but gaining experience with her other weapon was a plus.

"Good night mom." Naruto murmured sleepily from the bed.

Sariel tenderly patted his head before going to sleep.

Over the course of the next week, Sariel and Naruto threw themselves into leveling and crafting. She also got a shock via the world's quest system when she bumped into an adventurer.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not see you there."

"It's fine." The adventurer answered back. Sariel winced at the monotone.

Then a pop-up appeared.

 **Would you like to create a quest?**

Curious she pressed yes, prompting another screen with blanks to appear. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl as she made her choice. Sariel decided to act like an NPC in the game and started to speak, believing that the blanks would be filled in with her words.

"I am an aspiring craftsman but I seem to have run out of materials. Could you hunt nearby monsters for at least 10 pieces of leather? If you get any other materials I will give a bonus."

As she spoke, the quest info filled itself, though Sariel needed to input the reward manually. She ended up offering a choice between the pieces of armor she had already crafted. The bonus would be an additional piece of armor or an accessory.

The adventurer nodded his head before walking to the nearest hunting ground. Luckily, the adventurer's class actually used leather armor otherwise he would have probably refused.

Since the adventurer would soon return for his reward, the pair stayed in town, helping citizens and stocking up on supplies. Once their level was high enough, the two would travel the continent for adventure.

A few hours later, the adventurer returned with twice the number of skins and a bag of animal claws/tusks.

"Oh this is more than enough! Here pick two pieces of equipment and take this necklace I made."

She displayed a set of armor for his purview. Though the adventurer's face remained flat, she had a feeling he was surprised. He ended up picking the tunic and gloves and equipping the pieces.

"Thanks!" The man waved before walking off.

Curious at the response, Sariel paid a visit to the local merchant.

"Hello. Could I ask for a professional opinion on these pieces of equipment?"

She brought out the remaining pieces of leather armor she had crafted. The merchant picked up a pair of pants, eyed it critically and then whistled.

"Ma'am, this is quality clothing. It even has magic effects on it! This stuff is hard to find around here, it would sell for quite a bit."

"That's a surprise. Thanks for the help."

Sariel bought more materials for future crafting endeavors. Turns out crafting and magic did not often mix. Most magical items were found on strong monsters or rarely created by certain magic users.

 _This area is meant for beginners so having magic enhanced armor would be rare. No wonder he looked closely at the items._

For now, she would keep her skills a secret, she did not want to get swarmed. Between the time it took for Sariel and Naruto to reach a satisfactory level, a couple other advventurers had approached her with animal pelts and teeth. Seems like others wanted nice armor, there was also the fact that Sariel was considered an NPC of which some had repeatable quests.

She accepted the materials and gave pieces of equipment as the reward.

By visiting one of the harder hunting areas, the two continued leveling up.

"Naruto, we are at level 30, this should be enough to start our travels."

"Yay! When do we leave?" Naruto asked excitedly, he was getting bored of fighting the local monsters.

The pair set out after saying farewells to the townspeople. The village was thankful that Sariel and Naruto had stayed since they had been a source of business and also drew some other adventurers to visit. She gifted them with some equipment that they could sell or trade for what they needed.

A distance from the woods, Sariel and Naruto walked along the road that would lead to the nearest city or at least a larger town. Along the way they fought some wolves and other monsters, they were stronger but not a match for the tag team. Sariel also gathered materials such as herbs and ore.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Replenishing my ingredient and material storages. I have an unlimited storage space I will definitely use it."

Naruto shrugged and joined his mother in gathering as they continued forward.

Each night Sariel would conjure a door to her pocket dimension to sleep and continue crafting. She would start from the lowest quality materials and worked her way up. In addition, before she could craft items she needed to refine her materials: turn ore into ingots and treat skins into leather etc.

Sariel tried her hand at crafting a bit of everything: weapons, armor, accessories and even food. She also had fun personalizing her creations with dyes and placed a symbol of a lotus flower as a trademark. The color schemes stuck with natural or cool colors with occasional splashes of brighter patches. The items even had 'Lotus' added to their names and her items gravitated towards nature/plant motifs.

While on the road they gained a couple of levels with the skirmishes. The landscape was lush and green with a gentle breeze. The climate was mild and comfortable with the exception of dangerous monsters around.

"Mom, I can see some walls. A town must be up ahead!"

Sariel shouted at him to be careful as he dashed forward. There were guards stationed at the entrance though the two passed by without issue. The townspeople seemed on edge and wary. In the town square, soldiers and a well dressed messenger was addressing the crowd.

"Lord Elrond asks for volunteers to help fight against the kobolds. All those interested visit the lord's mansion."

The crowd chattered and Sariel could pick out various bits of conversation, varying from worry about monsters to boasts of strength in battle. Sariel decided to visit the mansion to sell her created items to the town. The items were cluttering her inventory and money was always useful to have. Luckily her funds always came out the required currency or shopping would be much more complicated.

"Come on Naruto, let's visit the mansion. If you want, you can go fight the kobolds."

Naruto returned to her side and they headed towards the lord's mansion. The building was relatively ornate but not overly large. The guards let in them in once they stated the reason for their visit and showed no ill will.

A man whom Sariel assumed was Lord Elrond was in his office along with two others, one was dressed in armor and the other in robes.

Sariel and Naruto bowed to the man, who spoke after.

"Greetings, I am Lord Elrond. I have been told that you have a proposition for me?"

Sariel nodded, "I overheard in the square that the town is being plagued by kobolds. I am offering to sell some weapons and armor to your forces."

Lord Elrond grimaced, "Apologies but the town does not have much coin for armaments, the monsters are usually dealt with what we have."

Sariel glanced at the man; he seemed genuinely apologetic about the situation but also worried about the monsters.

"How about this? My son and I will be in town for a while so I will be selling my wares at a discount unrelated to this incident. Instead, I could enhance what you have currently, all I need is some crafting materials in exchange. In addition, we will help out if needed; the messenger was recruiting as well."

The other two looked skeptical at her words.

Naruto pouted, "I am stronger than I look!"

Sariel patted his head, "Yes you are Naruto but remember that you are still young. It is inevitable that people would worry."

She then turned to the men, "Do not worry, I will demonstrate my skills in enhancement and combat before you make your decision."

She looked to the armored man, "Would you happen to have a plain weapon?"

The man, who introduced himself as the captain of the guard handed her a standard iron sword.

Sariel brought out her tools and carved a pair of runes on the base of the blade. One was for the blade to deal additional flame damage and other for it to be resistant to rust. Once she was done, she handed the blade back to the captain. The three stared at the now flame-imbued sword.

"Should we head outside to test it?" Sariel asked politely.

The group exited to a training area, the captain held the sword experimentally. He slashed at the nearest dummy and was surprised when the strike caused the wooden dummy to burst into flames.

"Miss, if you can do something even remotely similar to this any man will be able to much more easily route the kobolds." The captain said, impressed.

The robed man, who was revealed to be a treasurer of sorts was worried about costs but Sariel reassured the man that to her at this point, crafting materials were more useful than money.

"I have funds but it is sometimes a pain to continuously buy materials."

They quickly came to an agreement that Sariel would get access to a portion of the crafting materials from the kobolds. People could gather materials on their own personal enhancements while she was in town.

Lord Elrond was relieved that the town would be getting support without steep costs. One of them then remembered what Sariel had offered afterwards.

The captain looked uncomfortably at the two, "What classes are you?"

"I am a Cleric and my son Naruto is an Assassin."

Fortunately, this was not overly out of place despite the fact that adventures mainly had combat classes. The men were relieved that they had an additional healer available though they were still a bit doubtful of Naruto.

"Why don't you have a practice match if you are still concerned." Sariel said to pacify both sides.

"That sounds right. Captain Samuel I shall leave this in your capable hands. Apologies Treasurer Adwell and I have paperwork to complete."

With that the two returned indoors to face the bane of any in a position of leadership. The immortal monster that creates a never ending plague, paperwork.

"The barracks for the others are this way." They walked to another larger training area with a number of people hitting dummies, aiming at targets and sparring.

When the captain arrived, the group stopped and saluted with varying degrees of familiarity. The regular forces were likely helping out the new volunteers.

Naruto walked into the sparring circle after equipping his dual short swords and other pouches.

The captain announced, "Anyone free for some sparring? These two are helping out with the kobolds."

The crowd looked confused since a kid was essentially asking for a fight. Sariel decided against saying anything, afterall actions would speak louder than words.

One man walked forward and said cockily, "What's a kid doing here? Let's see what you've got." He added sarcastically.

Naruto's opponent held a sword loosely in his hand. With a confident smirk he struck at Naruto. His expression turned to shock as the kid easily dodged out of the way and disappeared from view.

Sariel mentally giggled as she saw Naruto move behind his opponent and tapped his shoulder.

"What the?! How did you get there?"

Naruto smirked foxily and struck with his dual swords. His opponent managed to evade the first few strikes but Naruto just continued pressuring him. Eventually Naruto knocked his opponent's sword to the ground, his own pointed at the man's throat.

The crowd was silent as Naruto said, "How did I do?" before stowing away his swords.

The man stood and replied grudgingly, "Better than I thought."

The others chattered amongst themselves and someone pointed out.

"What about her?"

"I am a cleric, I shall be staying at the rear for support. Worry not, I can keep myself alive."

Sariel answered after praising Naruto for his spar. Naruto smiled and held himself from laughing at her downplaying her abilities.

Since that was over, the captain also explained that Sariel would be upgrading their equipment in exchange for an amount of crafting materials.

"I can add effects to either armor or weapons. However, there is a limit to their power which is why I am offering my services in exchange for whatever materials you can find and spare. The particulars depend on the materials given."

Naruto walked over to the captain and poked him.

"You should probably demonstrate the sword from before in case."

The captain drew the improved sword, "Sariel has already showed the lord and me her skills. Gather around and I will show you as well."

Once again he slashed one of dummies, this one made of straw. It split in half, both pieces bursting into flames, leaving only ashes when it was extinguished. The crows awed at the weapons, it was something that they rarely saw.

Sariel was them swamped for the next few hours as many people approached with materials for her services. She enchanted the weapons but limited herself to one, rarely two runes. It would horrible if the wrong people found out about the scope of her skills in enchanting, not to mention her other skills.

"Okay here, this sword will not rust at all and the spear will deal electrical damage upon a successful hit. Thank you very much for the materials."

Naruto stayed away from the crowd and practiced his moves in the training area while introducing himself to the other volunteers and soldiers.

"Hello, my name is Naruto!"

The people were very friendly, Naruto even got a few pointers on his sword style and other small tips. He also got a clearer picture of the situation which he would relay to Sariel after they were free.

As the sun began to set, Samuel had one last announcement.

"Remember tomorrow a group of people will be scouting the forest for signs of kobolds. We need to find their lair to deal with them permanently. Good luck out there!"

The crowd cheered as they separated, Sariel and Naruto returned to the town's inn to rest and prepare for sleep.

"Naruto, are you going to join the search tomorrow?"

Her son nodded his head, "If I can, it does not sound too bad. I've been itching to explore someplace new as well."

Sariel kissed his forehead before tucking him in.

"Good night."


End file.
